Growing Up in Seperate Worlds
by Keza22
Summary: Satoshi is a small boy of 6 years old, growing up fast. His life at the orphanage is lonely, hard and boring. But there comes a day in everyone's life when they meet that someone special... a SatoshixRisa story.
1. New faces and familliar voices

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own the D.N.Angel characters or their settings._

* * *

_"Hey, Satoshi! Wanna play ball with me?"_

_"Satoshi-kun! Do you want to come play on the swings with my gang?"_

_"-NO! He's playing with me!"_

The young blue-haired boy just turned his back on these children and walked away. Everyday was the same for young Satoshi Hikari. First he was to wake up at 7am sharp, then eat his breakfast with the other boys at the orphanage, next came the study and work then he would be in bed by 8. He did not feel comfortable enough to play with the other children. He did not feel comfortable to speak to the other children. Satoshi had seperated himself from the other children and the rest of the world... and it had been like this since his mother died when he was born 6 years ago...

_"Ewwww! No! Don't play with him! He's so weird! Stay away from him!"_

_"Come and play with my gang instead!"_

_"Yes let's! We can eat our lunches together, play ball, then when we get to the park - we can go on the swings too! I can't wait!"_

_"But what if I get adopted soon? Then I'll never see you again, and friends can't leave eachother! They stick together forever!"_

_"I'll ask my nice new parents to invite you round sometime, then maybe they'll adopt you too!"_

Satoshi flinched at these words but as much as he tried to not listen the voices of these happy young children hung to his ears. Adoption... yes... there had been alot of that happening of late. Each day a new face would appear at the center - a nice, kind, grown-up's face who was willing to take one of the boys, and let him share their home with them forever. They would walk around, saying hello to everyone and ask them questions then eventually decide on someone to take. But never Satoshi. Nobody wanted him. Nobody looked at him.

_Stupid horrible adults who took my home from me. Nasty, awful people who took everything special to me and my mother!_

Really... deep inside his heart, Satoshi wanted someone to want him. So everytime an adult with a gentle face came to the center, he would play happily on their emotions, making them go 'Awww' and 'how cuute!' But when they asked the staff about his background and how he got into the center all they could say was the honest to truth words;

_**  
"Satoshi killed his mother."**_

Then he was back to being not wanted again. Even though it had not been him who had done it, all this talk of the matter lead the boy to believe that he really had. It's sad really, how naiive and trustful little children like Satoshi could be towards an adult at that orphanage...

* * *

**Growing up in seperate worlds**

**part 1**

It really wasn't easy growing up in Satoshi's world. Getting bullied... all the reject... but in Miss Harada's world, everything was perfect. From the pink ribbons in her hair to the shiney heart-shaped buckle on her shoe. Everyday was different for this energetic little girl! One day she would go to the park with her sister, the next she would be down at the beach just before the start of school whether there was sun or snow. But this time, she was in the forest on her own, collecting some weeds and flowers.

"Riku's going to love this one! Oh and look! This one is pink, so pretty!" She laughed to herself. But her attention caught a boy who was just sitting next to the river a few paces away from her. He was crying and looking at a picture... "Excuse me... but why are you crying?" She asked rather hesitantly. He closed his eyes tight. "Hey, I'm talking to you nii-san!"

He looked up at her out of curiosity in the end because the voice sounded... different. Like something so familliar that he couldn't quite place. Then he suddenly noticed why it seemed so different and stood up straight, backing away from her slightly.

"Y-y-you're a... girl!" he finally gasped. A girl. Just a girl yet this was so ailen to poor Satoshi. There were no girls at the place he grew up - it was an orphanage especially for boys and so he didn't know quite what to say around this girl. But he didn't need to say anything because the girl spoke first.

"Yes, of course I am. So are mommy and most of my friends."

_Mommy. No... not that word... don't say that word... _Satoshi thought.

She winked at Satoshi and laughed. "You're quite a shy one! What's your name?"

Normally he wouldn't reply, but there was something different about this girl... just something that made him reply.

"My name i-is Satoshi," He blushed a little and stared at his feet. _She's so pretty..._

"Nice name, mine is Risa," She giggled. "But it's not as good as your name is. So Satoshi, do you like to pick flowers?"

This was something that Satoshi had never experienced before... the gift of a friend. _Risa... _She was now holding out her hand towards him, but to take it? Or not? It could be dangerous... or it could be a good thing... Satoshi could not tell. So he just stood there looking a little awkward going "um...umm... urm...I..." with his heart starting to beat a little unevenly and the world spinning a little.

"I take it you do, else ya would have said no by now!" She laughed and then she took his hand and dragged him down the path that she was following. But then she stopped and looked back at him, flicking her hair with her free hand. "Always come down here _with _somebody Satoshi-kun, or you might get lost."

"I..." He hesitated._ But I don't have anyone to go with..._ "I...w-will try."

They spent ages just quietly finding flowers and picking them but they couldn't have been more content... even though it was winter and there weren't many kinds of flowers out yet - it made it all the more fun to find them. Then it was finally time for her to leave. Risa's mother who was nearby called her to leave.

"Goodbye, Satoshi. I hope I'll see you again soon..."

He just nodded and forced a smile, though he was very sad to leave her. His first friend... a girl... _a special girl..._ he thought to himself, as he walked back to the orphanage with the sun setting just behind the trees. _A very special girl..._

* * *

**Authors note**

**Thankyou very much for reading this, I hope to continue it soon. I love reviews as do we all and they are very helpful so I'd much appreciate them Isn't little Satoshi so sweet? See you soon! xx**


	2. Meaning and feeling

**Disclaimer: **_**See part 1.**_

* * *

**Growing up in seperate worlds - Part 2 - Meaning and feeling**

"Guess what, guess what!!" Little Satoshi cried to the other boys in his dormatory as he was getting ready for bed. "I saw a girl! She was called Risa and she was so nice! She-"

"Big deal. I've met tons of girls! They are horrible, sick, brainless and annoying!" Said his dorm-mate. "So uncool."

"Uh...really?" Satoshi said, losing his excitement. He thought the others would be proud to hear that he'd met a girl and played with her... but obiously not... poor Satoshi. This was his very first attempt to talk to the others and he had just been crushed effortlessly. He went silent again as he tucked himself into bed.

_What if they are right? What if that girl really wasn't a good person? It felt nice being with her though... I'm sure I felt something warm inside me when I was with her... but maybe that was a bad thing? It felt nice, whatever it was... maybe I'm coming up with the flu. I better get some sleep. Then I shall go to the forest again tomorow, beside the river... and wait for her..._

* * *

The next day, Satoshi was woken up by the feeling of falling out of his bunk bed with a thud.

"Owwww..." He sobbed and he rubbed his side with self-sympathy. But as he spoke he felt that his nose was blocked, throat saw and his face hot and red. Sure enough, he had got a cold... probably from being out in the cold with Risa all of yesterday. But it hadn't felt cold to him at the time...

"You klutz!" said his dorm-mate. He kicked Satoshi and made him yelp. "You woke half out dorm up! Just because you met a girl yesterday, doesn't mean you can just jump out of bed like that! Idiot! I'm telling on you!"

Satoshi just sniffed his dissaproval. He didn't care if the boy was 'telling on him', he didn't care if the boy thought that he was a klutz. He just wanted to get on with the day so that he could see _her_ again... that smiling, happy face that filled him with warmth and that soft hand of hers which not only touched his hand but had touched his heart too...

It was almost as if there was another world outside the orphanage, _her_ world... where everything was ok and everyone had nice, loving parents. He wanted to explore this new world! Explore it and then someday, somehow maybe stay in it!--

No. Satoshi was learning the harsh reality. He couldn't stay, he could only visit - just like outsiders could only visit his world, the orphanage. The only way to get into her world, was to be adopted. And who would want to adopt a boy that supposedly killed his mother...? It was even hard for little Satoshi to visit Risa's world, because it involved sneaking out after schooling time.

He sat in art class listening to the teacher that was in today. This was the only class that he listened in because he found it so interesting... "there is no right or wrong in art..." he remembered the teacher telling them all once. "It doesn't matter how you draw it, or who drew it - if it is a good picture, it is a work of art." And Satoshi thought this was quite like people, or what he wanted people at the orphanage to remember.

_"It doesn't matter how different, who had you or where you came from - inside you are still a person with feelings."_

So maybe... this meant that he actually wasn't that different from Risa and the other people outside his world? Satoshi liked to think this anyway, so he smiled a little with new found hope and inspiration. It really helped him to forget really just how different he was not only from the people in Risa's world - but people in his too. And it was something that he could not change - something in his DNA.

"I say! That picture is lovely, Hikari-san? What is it's meaning?" The teacher asked, looking down at Satoshi's landscape picture of a forest. He paused.

"It's meaning, miss?"

"Yes, it's meaning. You see, Hikari-san... every picture has a meaning whether it's only a very little one or a big, emotional feeling that goes with the picture..." She pointed at the trees. "What do those mean?"

"Those? They are to show how wild the forest is. How freely and tall they are allowed to grow."

"Oh? And what do these mean?"

"The flower buds? They mean that it is spring in our hearts even though it is winter. A new something growing. And when it is summer..." He made a hand gesture in typical 6-year-old style. "Then the flowers will be grown-ups! And they will be free from their shell-like form! Yes... they will be pretty. They will have children too... the petals... which are part of them. The children will be blown away and carried on the wind and then..." He stopped for a moment and glanced at the fallen sakura petals out of the window. His enthusiasm suddenly dissapered and his face went pale. "Then they will come here, to this orphanage and once again be trapped in a shell."

The teacher stared at him for a moment with a sad expression on her face as if to say sorry. But then she quickly sat up straight and smiled. "Well, Hikari-san! Your painting seems to have alot of meaning in it! Well done! Keep up the good work!"

He smiled proudly and nodded his thanks. He really did excell in art - it was as if he could make his paintings come to life.

* * *

When schooling finnished, Satoshi asked to go outside.

"I need some fresh air... for my headache..." He said, carefully. The member of staff looked at him suspiciously but opened the door anyway. He ran outside then waited until they were out of sight before jumping over the fence that surrounded the orphanage. He ran all the way to that place in the forest by the river and waited. Then sure enough, Risa appeared smiling just like yesterday.

"I missed you, Satoshi..." she told him. _She remembers me..._ "I missed you lots. I couldn't sleep last night because I was worried... about you walking home all by yourself. Mommy says that there are some weird men going round at the minute, asking you if you want candy. It you say yes, then apparently you are doomed - so you have to lie and say no. But I don't know what's wrong with letting a man buy you candy..."

Satoshi smiled at Risa as she spoke. _So innocent..._ he thought. Because, growing up at the orphanage he had to know what weird men coming in and offering candy meant and they had been warned against it.

"You were worried... a-about me?" He asked suddenly.

"Yes, of course I was..." She said with a frown. "It's very dangerous to be out around here late at night. And plus... well..." She blushed and hesitated. "You are my friend, Satoshi!"

They got back to picking flowers, only talking once in a while where it was needed. _Friend..._ he kept thinking. _I like the sound of that._ Then Risa broke the silence all of a sudden when she saw Satoshi sneezing.

"Oh dear! Are you ok?! You must have caught a cold. Here, have my coat."

"Wha...? B-but... it's yours, Risa-chan. You need it."

"It's a gift! Keep it! And don't worry, it's for boys and girls because it is blue! I have plenty more at home!"

"O-ok..."

He put the coat on and it seemed to be just the right fit. _It looked much cuter on her though..._ he thought.

"Hey Satoshi? I...I have something to tell you. I might be leaving this area to live with daddy... but mommy says that she will take me here once a week so that I can still see you. Is friday ok for you?"

His smile faded. Just once a week? "Mm hm!"

"Great! I'll see you next friday then!" She said, waving. "I gots lotsa stuff to do!"

* * *

**Authors note**

**Thankyou so much for the reviews! You are all too kind. The next one should be out soon xx**


	3. What's your name?

**Hello all! Thankyou for reading this story until now! Normally people give up on a bad story like mine after a few parts but you are special XD Please review as it helps me lots and lots and encourages me to write more xx**

**Disclaimer: **_**See part 1**_

* * *

****

**Growing up in Seperate worlds - Part 3 - Whats your name?**

Once a week. Every friday from then on Satoshi would see Risa. Though in-between those fridays, he would miss her like crazy. But even so, this routine went on for two years and the thread that held their friendship was tighter, stronger and longer by now. They were starting to develop their own individual personalities too and showed then alot more around eachother. Satoshi was still quiet, but he listened to everything Risa said in total interest and facination. She did the talking, he did the listening, and whenever she had a problem he would be some comfort to her by using his listening skills. But whenever he had a problem... he wouldn't talk about it. He prefered to keep these things to himself and anyway - it would cause Risa to fuss over him, which he didn't want to happen.

"Hey Satoshi!" She said to him one week trying to contain her excitement. "Do you like swimming? I'm just learning how to swim! Isn't it fun?"

"It is," He replied. "And yes, I know how to swim."

"Great! So will you bring your swimming clothes next week so we can swim in the river together? It's July, so it shouldn't be too cold!"

"Sure thing, Risa. I'll try."

* * *

He did as she said, and the following week he brought some spare clothes that he then dubbed his 'swimming clothes' and a towel. Risa brought a swimming costume. She jumped in and started splashing around.

"Get in Satoshi! It's great in here!"

"No thankyou. It looks a little too... wet," He said, looking at how deep it was and suddenly having second thoughts. The truth being - he was scared - but he didn't let it show on his face, as always.

Risa splashed him and grinned happily. "What? You are already wet!" She teased, sticking her tongue out. Much to his horror, she then grabbed his leg and pulled him right in!

"Ahhh! Risa! I----" he found himself grabbing onto her shoulders tightly and kicking fast to keep his head above the water. Laughing at how shocked he was, Risa reasured him gently.

"C'mon Satoshi-san! I know you can swim! You told me last week!"

"B-b-but... i-it's f-f-f-freezing!!!!"

"Well, you get used to it after a while - don't worry!"

"--I think I'm going to drown!" Satoshi screamed in panic. "My legs wont work in water that's this cold!"

"Fine then, ok..."

Risa picked him up and lifted him onto the banks.

_Look at me... I just made such a fool of myself... I can swim but being around her still makes me nervous... it's not really __**that**__ cold. I wonder why I'm still nervous? It's been two years, has it not? They've passed so quickly... she's grown up a bit and it's starting to give me an idea of what she'll look like when she is a teenager. I think alot of boys will like her. N-not that she looks attractive or anything! No, no! She's just... well, pretty. I've never told her this though... the boys at the orphanage think girls can't be pretty. I think that's a little childish though._

The time came for them to go home again, as per every week and Risa waved goodbye to her friend. The sun was setting at it was getting dark later, as it was in the summer months... but Satoshi liked this because it meant that he had longer with Risa. As he walked silently home, he bumped into a man.

"I'm very, very sorry sir! Ever so sorry!"

The tall man looked down at little Satoshi and inspected him. He suddenly stopped when he noticed the eyes...

"What's your name, little boy?"

"Satoshi, sir."

"No, no! You're second name!"

"Oh- Hikari."

The man grinned proudly - for he had guessed that this boy was a Hikari, and this guess had been correct. "I knew your mother, you know. She had eyes just like yours... me and her went to university together."

Satoshi's eyes widened. University? His mom? With this man? And who was this man anyway?! Did he know how his mom had died? _Does he know that I killed her?!_ he thought, getting a sudden need to run and hide. The man was wearing glasses that hid his eyes and a police uniform. This scared young Satoshi even more. Little did he know that this tall dark figure would be the man to adopt him just two days later...

* * *

When Satoshi was informed that he was to be adopted by Sir Hiwatari, the Commissioner of Azumano he didn't know whether to be happy... or sad.

"You are to be picked up by him tomorow at 6pm, so make sure that you are ready to leave..." His art teacher told him. She sighed as she looked down at him. "We will miss you, Satoshi..."

_Yeah? Well... I don't think I'll miss you. I have to see Risa tonight, I just have to! I have to tell her that I'm leaving! I will probably never see her again if I don't talk to her tonight..._

Luckily it was a Friday, so Satoshi waited by the river for her like usual. But... she never came.

* * *

**Authors note**

**THE END - naaahh... I'm only kidding:) So sorry that this one was a little short - please forgive me. Thankyou for all your reviews! Next comes my favourite part to write in any story - later hints of love from a 12 year old's point of view. I hope you like it when it's out! xx**


	4. Never Forgotten

**Written from Satoshi's point of view from now on. I hope you like it :)**

**Disclaimer: **_**See part 1**_

* * *

**Growing up in different worlds - Part 4 - Never forgotten**

It had been 4 years. 4 years since I last saw her. And yet I remembered those days as if they happened yesterday. With all that had been going on, you'd think I would have forgotten, wouldn't you? But how could I have forgotten such happy times amongst all the sad things that had been happening? After all when you are sad, this is what you do.

You _remember_.

You remember the good times if there are any. If there aren't, then I'm sorry but you're just not thinking hard enough. Everyone has at least one good thing happen to them in their life, whether to them it's being born; or dying and moving on. But mine you ask? Mine was meeting her, and being with her. Those were probably the two happiest years of my life... but the second happiest... was the year I turned 12 and I finally met her again. Risa... a name I never forgot.

* * *

I was walking back from my first day at university. Yeah, I know I was kinda young for uni... but my father had been pushing me really hard to study and since I was born with the gift to pick things up really easily, it wasn't that hard - you learn from everything around you anyway. The day had gone... relativly well... but the work was easy. Oh yeah, so easy. I knew I would be in uni and straight out as a police officer as fast as you can say... well, 'in uni and out as a police officer' I guess... (just not as fast, maybe)

So anyway. I was walking the long way this time (don't ask why) and suddenly I got tired and needed to sit down (Yes, university work is tiring.) So can you guess where I unintentionally stopped to sit down? Beside the river, on the forest route. The place that brought memories fludding back into my mind like water. But then I saw something amazing...

...it was Risa. She had sat there all this time and waited...

_for me? _

I realised that I was of course wrong when one of her friends came over to her and gave eachother a high-five.

"Thankyou so much, Ritsuko! I've wanted that hair-clip for so long!"

Her voice... it was so familliar that it hurt my ears.

"No problem! Here, have two since it's your birthday!"

"Thankyou sooo much!"

_Yep. Girls are crazy. All they ever talk about is hair, boys and shopping._ I was thinking. But then it hit me. _Her birthday?!_

I pretended not to notice her, being as stubborn as I was. But then she noticed me, and when Ritsuko had left, she came over to me. My heart started beating really fast with fear because I didn't want her to come over. The old me might have played around and laughed with her, but not the new me. _Stay away from me you stupid girl!_

"Excuse me, sir..."

_No, no, no! Don't talk to me!!! _I thought.

"But you are sitting right in the way of the sun and I'm trying to get a tan!" She grunted as if she didn't know me, in an extremly annoyed tone. I blinked twice. There was a new me... was this the new Risa...? Was this even Risa?!

"D-don't take that tone with me, miss!" I stammered, awkwardly - trying to sound angry.

"Oh, so that's how it's gonna be, eh?" She growled. "Who do you think you are?! What's your name?"

"Satoshi..." She was about to jump in with something like 'oh! I know you!' but I quickly added; "Hiwatari. Satoshi Hiwatari."

She shrunk back, remembering that the Satoshi who she knew was called 'Satoshi Hikari'. And there are so many people called Satoshi in Japan. Sato means 'sugar' and shi means 'poetry', did you know that? Soooo... I'm sugar-poetry... nice.

"Oh... I see..." She frowned at me. "Hiwatari-san. Would you mind moving for me, please?"

"That's better. But no. I was sitting here first. Go someplace else if you want a tan."

"Grrr... you b! Grow up!" She snapped, pushing me out of the way. But I grabbed her arm and twisted it bitterly.

"I don't like the way you put that..." I grunted, twisting it further. _Why am I doing this?_ I thought, desperate for help or some distraction before I would end up breaking her arm. Her face was tensed up with pain but stubbornly, she just stood there looking me right in the eyes, straight through my glasses.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Oh con tre Harada-san, I would!" I paused just after I said her name and took a deep breath, feeling her eyes burning on my face.

"How do you know... my name?"

I suddenly felt my hand spring off her arm and before I knew it, I was all ready to run away from her. But this time, it was her turn to grab my arm. "Are you... Satoshi Hikari? I can't tell with those glasses on..."

She reached up to me with her free hand and took the glasses off my face, carefully. But I kept my eyes tightly shut in rebellion.

"Open your eyes, don't be scared of me, Satoshi."

I opened my eyes and then in turn my mouth to shout: "I'm not scared of you!!!" But the moment she saw my unmistakablely Hikari eyes, she threw her arms around me. "Oh Satoshi-kun... I missed you so much..."

**

* * *

**

**Author's note**

**OoOo, getting a little forward now, aren't we Satoshi?**

_**Look, it was her who hugged **__**me**__**. Not the other way round!**_

**Oh well. Whatever you say... **

**The next part will be up soon (but it might take a little longer this time - I'm away for quite a while on holiday) sorry that this one was too short again (the next one will be much longer, I promise!) and thankyou for your kind reviews! I will treasure them always xx**


	5. The smell of lillies

**Disclaimer;- I do not own D.N.Angel or it's settings etc, etc.**

**

* * *

**

Growing up in seperate worlds - Part 5 - The smell of lillies

I must have looked like such an idiot just standing there and gawping while she hugged me. I honestly didn't have a clue what to do and truth be told I was a little scared. Who knows what a hug could do to my DNA...

"I'm so so sorry that I didn't see you that friday... where were you after that?" She cried. "I was so worried!..."

"You were worried... about me?" I asked, testing her memory.

"Of course I was, you moron!"

Yep. She'd changed alright.

"Well. I still don't like the way you put things..." I grunted. She stared up at me, sympathetically. We were standing so close... I still wonder... did she feel it? My heart jump a little...?

_...Did she...?_

"Oh, oh! I'm so sorry about earlier, Hikari-san!"

"-It's Hiwatari-san. And I don't have time to sit around and talk, I have homework!" I said, turning away from her to hide my expression. I put my glasses back on and started walking off, but she stopped me.

"Hi-... Hiwatari-san... same place... next Friday?" She asked shyly. But I did not give a reply. "I'll be waiting for you, so come if you want to..."

And with that, I walked on home to my apartment.

* * *

_**Risa speaking! Yeah! This is gonna be totally awesome from my point of view!**_

As me and Satoshi both turned to go home, I secretly looked back at him. He was not looking back at me, but I liked to think he wanted to so just in case he was looking at me when I turned my back again, I flicked my hair flirtatioulsly. And hey - don't get all excited! I didn't do it because I liked him enough to flirt with him - I flirted with all guys! Fat, skinny, tall, short - whatever! All of them were out there ready to be teased. But one thing confused me.

_I don't normally flirt with guys who wear glasses..._

But I just did. Ah well, there is a first time for everything. The first thing I thought when I saw Satoshi again after all those years was; "Wow he's grown!" He must have been taller than me by at least 8 inches! And he looked so much more confident than before, but then again, maybe that was a bad thing because the new found confidence had obiously come along with it's friend 'Mr. Attitude'. I was trying to be as sweet as I could to him by asking him out for the following friday but I can't believe he just ignored me! Ugh! Pathetic! Why did I bother? No, honestly - why?!

I lay in bed later on with a smile thinking about him... Satoshi, I mean. And no! I'm not a pervert! Just because I said '_I lay in bed' 'with' _and _'Satoshi'_ in the same sentence, doesn't mean I was thinking about that.

_...Or maybe I was..._

* * *

I really don't know what I was thinking about. Because I woke up the next morning and until I saw his name in my diary, I had forgotten he existed to be honest. I re-read the entry in my diary mentally, just to remind me of yesterday.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was my birthday! YAY! Woop! Wohoo! Tralaa! Yahoo! (etc, etc) I got lotsa gifts from all my fanboys and family... but I have to say... the best gift of all was being re-united with my old friend Satoshi Hikari, now Satoshi Hiwatari as I come to understand. Well, if you can call it a gift - __**He**__'s certainly not a gift... but our friendship once was... and I was just starting to forget what a nice, shy and lovely little boy Satoshi-san once was... Now though, he has quite a personality! Quite a rotten personality more like... he almost broke my arm, can you imagine that? A young and innocent lady like me without an arm?! How would I make out with my boyfriends?! And nobody would ever like me again... that would be just terrible! But apart from his personality, he's actually not that bad. He's grown to become a fit, handsome young man to say the very least, and he's really nice to hug and stuff (as are most guys, but I didn't think it of Satoshi 'cuz he's so cold and what with his glares.) So... yeah. Oh well... I'm seeing him next friday, so I can make up my mind then about whether I still like him or not. ---- Risa xx_

Well that was weird... _since when was Satoshi fit and handsome?!_ I put a line through these words and replaced them with _'decent'._

* * *

I skipped down into town because it was a Saturday.

**1) First mission:- get that cute t-shirt with a bunny on it that I have wanted so much for aaaages now! Eeep!**

**2) Second mission:- Chat some guys up then get them to buy me a drink! Score!**

**3) Last mission:- Think of something to say to Satoshi next week... ask a friend or something.**

_Yes! This is my idea of a nice day! _I thought _And Riku is going to be sooooo jealous! _but as I walked by an old building that was going to be knocked down, I suddenly got a little curious. I'd never noticed it before! It had been hidden very well behind countless trees and houses... maybe, just maybe... I didn't want this to be any old shopping trip. Maybe... I wanted to explore!

And that is just what I did. I hopped over the fence that stood between me and the building and started walking towards it, taking in my surroundings. It looked very much like a school - sorta formal and smart. There was a playground round the back of too, which I thought had confirmed my suspicions of it being a school. I pushed the front door, expecting it not to open but I was very wrong. It did open, and I felt myself fall flat on my face. Quickly, I stood up straight and raised my head high to keep my dignity then I carried on walking, now with a brisk pace. There were notices up on the wall... with sad childrens faces on them.

_This is definatly not a school..._

A gloomy atmosphere surrounded the inside of this building... and it was almost as if I could hear children crying... crying for their parents... which was very ironic, because I then saw the word 'Orphanage' up on the notice board and it suddenly clicked. So the building they were going to knock down... was an orphanage. I saw the faded names on the coat-pegs and cubby holes (to put their indoor shoes in)...

_Jack (second name unknown), Joe white, Takana hitan, Yumehiro Watano, Satoshi Hikari..._

Satoshi Hikari?!

A mistake, maybe... yes, it must have been! But his name was more faded and old than the rest and his old shoes still remained in his shoe compartment... those small, blue, familliar shoes... ready washed and the scent of the washing powder that all Satoshi's clothes old clothes hung around them - the smell of lillies. Suddenly a voice screamed in my head so loudly, that I put my hand on my forehead and grip it.

"MOTHER!!!" It screamed. Only then... I realised why Satoshi had always come alone... and the true suffering that he had been through.

* * *

**Authors note**

**Poor Satoshi! Did you like it? If so, please review! It's very, very helpful. Thankyou! And thanks for all the reviews already given - you guys and girls are so nice!**


	6. Touch of an angel

**Disclaimer: **_**See part 1**_

* * *

****

**Growing up in seperate worlds - Part 6 - Touch of an angel**

I waited for Satoshi, even though I wasn't sure if he was coming or not. I wanted... I wanted him to turn up. I wanted to show him how to have fun. I mean, it's just such a darn shame when someone who's young and full of energy doesn't know what to do with it. So there I was, waiting for him by our agreed spot by the river starting - again - to wonder why I bothered, when I noticed a boy wearing a black jacket sitting a few paces down the banks.

_Stupid wannabe-goth chavs! Look at that jacket! Makes him look like a right rebel! Especially with it's hood up like that..._

But to my suprise, the boy turned and glanced at me hesitantly. Then he took his hood down and messy blue hair fell fell down over his face in strands.

"So, are we talking or not, Harada-san?" He asked me in that oh so familliar voice. Satoshi?! In non-work clothes?!

_He's not wearing his glasses either..._

Even as a little boy, Satoshi always wore school clothes. I dunno... maybe he just didn't have time to change after school... but anyhow. I'd never seen him wearing casual clothes before... it was very new to me... these clothes were all black and his black jeans had a little blue pattern sewn onto them which matched his hair colour perfectly. "What is it? If I'd have known that you were going to blank me... then I wouldn't have come..." came his voice again. I honestly didn't know what to say because I was so busy looking at his eyes (tee hee, no glasses!) and what he was wearing, so I just nodded and remarked;

"Whoa, you really made an effort with your clothes!" Maybe that was the wrong thing to say though, as he frowned at me and absent-mindedly flicked his hair out the way of his icy blue eyes which was his way of showing that he was annoyed.

"I'd prefer it if you didn't give me such sarcastic comments, Harada-san..." He grunted whilst getting up. But I hadn't been being Sarcastic! It's true - I really did think that he had made an effort! He'd changed clothing after school, at least! And... well I can't say that he had made the effort of brushing his hair, but he never has before going out and I don't think he ever will. Maybe his idea of making an effort was different from mine... But being me, I didn't want it to sound like I cared about what he wore or noticed his clothes.

"Peh... Yeah, I won't anymore then," I replied and I raised my head high which must have somewhat amused him, as it got rid of his cold expression.

"Shall we, then?" He sighed, offering me a hand. Eeeee! Such a little gentleman! Although I didn't like the tired 'let's-get-this-over-with" way he said it though. Even so, he was offering me his hand. Satoshi Hiwatari... was offering me his hand?!

_What is that supposed to mean?! _I thought in sudden panic. _Why? Does he expect me to take it? _He noticed my puzzled expression and quickly put his hand back down by his side, clearing his throat.

"Ummm... I better lead the way, because you don't know where we're going yet, silly!" I teased in a friendly tone. But he just gave me a blunt look so I shrugged and lead him out of the forest to a field... but in the field, there was a fun-fair going on and there were sounds of screams and laughter.

"Satoshi?"

"Ye..yes?"

"Did you have any dinner?"

"No, why?" he said, kind of knowing where I was going with this.

"Because if you have had food... prepare to lose it!"

"Oh..."

I grabbed the sleeve of his jacket, still not wanting to touch his hand, and dragged him over to the fair which was relativly easy, considering he made no attempt to pull away from me.

* * *

"C'mon! What ride do you want to go on first?" I asked him. He just looked around silently, a little overwhelmed by everything, so I chose for him. We went on the 'waltzers' first. It's a ride that spins around... then some guys come and make your carridge thing spin too! Awesome, I know! Especially when they spin it really fast! "Satoshi... do you think there are any gays spinning the ride?" I asked before the ride started. He shrugged.

"Dunno, don't care."

"Well, it's always a possiblity, right?" I giggled. "You see... the theory is - look super cute, then they'll spin you faster to see you squeal and have fun... so just in case there are any gays spinning us, give the boys your cutest look!"

Satoshi just let out a long sigh and moved a little further away from me. But then I shuffled closer to him, trying to make it look as casual as I could. "Satoshi, you are so going to be clinging on for dear life if this is your fist ride... just a warning. I'll sit near you, if you want, because I can be of some comfort to you..."

He suddenly turned his head and looked at me, actually making eye contact this time. Those eyes... I took time to look into them while I had the chance. Very, very sad eyes that told me of a brutal past... but the sadness was what made them look so nice.

But the moment he noticed how deeply I was staring into his eyes, and the fact that I was leaning closer to him - he quickly looked down at his feet without a word. But then again, that was just like Satoshi. Very shy in his own way, but most of it's fear. I didn't know why, but I knew deep inside, he was scared of me leaning closer to him because of what I might have done. Either that; or he was the shyest boy I'd ever met, but that just didn't seem like the Satoshi I knew and disliked.

When the ride started, I felt him panic next to me. It started spinning slowly and Satoshi closed his eyes calmly and put his hand on his forehead. I laughed at this and Satoshi flicked his hair again in an annoyed manner. "And just what's so funny?" he growled.

"I'm sorry, it's just that you are getting dizzy _already_? We've not even begun to spin properly yet!"

"I'm not dizzy! Just tired, that's all."

"Really?" I asked. But he didn't reply because he felt the ride spinning a little faster and found he had to grab onto the safety bar. "Are you ok, Satoshi?!"

He nodded quickly but I moved closer to him and put my foot next to his to comfort him. After all - I didn't want him being sick all over my brand new clothes! Yuck, no! I looked at one of the guys spinning the ride innocently, pulling my girliest face and he sure enough, he spun us faster. Tsk. Older teenagers and men... but once they spun it some more, Satoshi freaked and grabbed my hand. No kidding, he held my hand to his own accord... I blushed a little and looked away from him. _He's touching me... _I thought, like a stupid, giggly girl. Why did I think that...? He just put his hand on my hand, so what? He used to do that all the time when we were little...

* * *

I helped Satoshi off the ride and we started walking across the field, looking at all the rides. He gripped onto my arm for balance, which made me laugh some more.

"Are you sure that you're still not dizzy?" I giggled. "Or are you just grabbing my arm because you feel like it, eh?"

"No! I'm just---" He paused when he could find no other excuse for gripping onto me like this, so he just sighed and said; "Alright, you win. I'm dizzy."

"Yesssss! I knew it all along!" I said, smiling at him.

"So are we going to be here long because if one of my class-mates see me like this, they'll never leave me alone about it..."

"I think we should give the rides a rest for now, anyway. Let's go get something to eat... we'll come back later..." Satoshi stumbled a bit and I caught him. "You still dizzy?"

"No, well slightly, but - something to eat?! Harada-san..."

"What? You said you haven't had dinner, so I'll pay for a meal for ya!"

He paused for a moment and looked confused. "Harada-san... going out for a meal together like that, anyone would think we're-"

"Oh wow! I never knew!" Came the voice of that bloody annoying Takeshi guy... "Risa?! You're on a date?! What happened to your other boyfriend, did you dump him?"

"NO! No, nothing like that! You see, my mom told me that if I was coming to the fair I needed to go with someone - Riku is ill, my boyfriend is on holiday for the holidays and Ritsuko has a clarinet concert that all my other friends are going to see, so I'm with this guy I met a week ago in the park!" Hell, why did I say that? Poor Satoshi looked a little upset by this...

Then I noticed Satoshi cast a sharp glance at the red haired boy, Daisuke, who was standing with Takeshi. He looked at him for a few seconds, then took my wrist and said coldly; "Let's go."

* * *

We were silent for a while, just sitting on a bench and listening to the birds in the trees. But soon, Satoshi broke the silence, fiddling with his fingers as he spoke.

"If we're getting dinner... I'll pay for it," He said. It suprised me and I glanced up at him, expecting him to say something else. But he didn't, and once again it was silent. But after a moment, he got up and said; "Are we going, then?"

I let him help me off the bench and just stayed silent. Satoshi... why was he being so nice...? After I'd said such a horrible thing about him?

We went to a close-by japanese hotel/restraunt for dinner. Satoshi was being extemely quiet so I was quite worried that the ride we had been on had made him feel ill or something.

"Satoshi... is... is something wrong?" I asked, watching him silently stare out of the window. I don't think he heard me though, because he just carried on staring sadly. But after a moment, he got up.

"I'm going to go order the food. What do you want?" He asked.

"No, really Satoshi. It's ok... I've had dinner." I lied because of the guilt building up inside of me.

"I'll ask again, Harada-san. What do you want?"

"Prawns in soy sauce," I sighed, realising that he obiously wasn't falling for it.

"And a drink?"

"Coke, please."

He walked off to order and I just sat there, thinking.

_Where is that Satoshi I used to know...? The first friend I had... the only friend I had... that really listened to me and took notice of me. I guess maybe he'd still listen to my problems, wouldn't he? But he's such a mature person now... why does he even bother spending time with a girl as brainless and childish as me? I have to face it - we've grown apart. I still like his company, but I just don't know if he likes mine..._

He came back with my coke and coffee for himself. But then he saw my expression and blinked.

"Ok... what's the matter, Harada-san? You've been unusually quiet..."

"Well, so have you..." I sniffed, burrying my head in my arms that were folded on the table. I felt someone put a hand on my shoulder, so I spun around to see that it was Satoshi.

"Risa, Listen..." He said and I noticed that he was finally using my first name. "I... I have something to tell you. I can't see you anymore, Risa."

* * *

**Authors note**

**Oh noes! o.o No more seeing Risa? Oh and by the way - if you don't know what the ride was, just ask and I'll try to find a picture of it. I hope you liked this part! The next one should be out soon! I'm very thankful for your reviews! xx**


	7. Rejection

**After this part, due to funky-squirrel's good advice, the POV will stay as No-ones. Thankyou very much, funky-squirrel!**

**Disclaimer: _I do not own D.N.Angel._**

* * *

**Growing up in seperate worlds - Part 7 - Rejection...**

"Sa...Sa...Satoshi?" I stammered, almost crying. He didn't want to see me anymore... and that was that. He didn't tell me why, nor did he tell me if 'anymore' meant 'for ever more' he simply flinched at my saddened face and sat down opposite me.

"I'm sorry..." He finally said, hanging his head in shame.

"Is... is it b-b-because I made you go on that ride...? Or maybe because I'm such a bad person-"

"No!" He said, raising his voice and getting quite stressed with himself. "No! It is not because you are a bad person!! I would never think that of you! It's just that--" I could have sworn I saw tears in his eyes as he looked up, but maybe I was just a little flustered then...

"It's ok, Satoshi... I... I know what a pain I am to be with - my twin, Riku tells me everyday..." I sniffed and I forced a smile. But he got up abruptly and bashed his fist on the table, angrily.

"Don't say things like that!! You're only making it worse!" He said with so much pain in his eyes. "Risa, please!"

"I still have you for this dinner... right?" I asked, but prehaps that sounded wrong. Anyway, he nodded and sat back down again.

"But after this, you have to stay away from me... ok?" He had put that the wrong way too so he cursed and swore at himself. After that, he sighed, and just sat there watching me.

The food came and I noticed that he hadn't ordered anything for himself. "Satoshi! You have to eat something!"

"I'm not hungry..." he sniffed, wiping his eyes.

"Oh c'mon! You never have breakfast either and you don't even get a very big lunch... have some of mine. You'll regret not eating later, trust me."

"No," He insisted, staring at me again. "Can I get you anything else?"

"Yeah, but it's not on the menu..." I said. "Can you smile for me Satoshi? That's what I've wanted all day, to see you smile and have fun... but I just made you feel sick instead... I'm useless..."

"You took me to the fair... just to see me happy?" He asked. "How do I put this... I would smile if I could. Sometimes you don't need to smile, even though you've enjoyed yourself."

I ate the meal very slowly, because when I finished it I knew that it would be time for him to leave. But to my suprise, when I had eaten it... he offered to walk me home. I agreed to this and we began walking, even though he hadn't a clue where I lived - he let me hold his hand and lead the way, but he looked very annoyed by it. Two friends... that were once inseperable but had grown up in totally different worlds... our friendship had been the bridge between our worlds, the thing that linked them together. Once we reached my house, I just stopped and stared at him, his hands still in mine. Likewise, he stared right back at me.

"Thankyou for tonight, Miss Harada. I wont forget it," He said bluntly whilst he abruptly tore his gaze away from me. But I rested my hand on the side of his face and carefully took his head back to face me which silenced him.

"No... thank_you_ Satoshi. You've been such a gentlman to me tonight..." I whispered. With that I leant ever closer to him and took his fringe out the way of his face, feeling my face heating up with both embarrassment and excitement...

_What the hell am I doing?! No! Risa, you silly girl, no! _I thought to myself. _He's just a friend, he's always been a friend and he always will be no more than that! Then why am I trying to kiss him? Maybe I just want to test his reaction? No... it's more than that... otherwise my heart wouldn't be beating as fast as it is... and I wouldn't have that strong feeling... I... I don't believe it... I'm falling in love with Hiwatari Satoshi!_

As soon as he realised that I was going to kiss him, he pushed me off him in panic.

"N-no! Leave me alone!" He screamed and he hurried off down the streets. As I watched him go, I had to kick myself. I also had to wonder whether I'd ever see him again which made me want to run after him... how out of character that had been of him. I knew that Satoshi was quiet and used to be shy, but he looks like the suave kind of guy who would kiss someone willingly or if he didn't want to, just tell them. And he stammered too... that definatly wasn't like him. Or the 12 year old him, at least. Maybe it was because he was just so shocked that I liked him that way... maybe he just hated me...

"Where have you been, Risa?!" Riku asked me once I got inside. "It's midnight! You were-" Then she noticed my pained expression and watched me as I just flopped onto my bed and burried my head in my pillow. "Ok, sis... what's wrong? Did your boyfriend dump you of something?"

To some extent... she was right. Inside I felt like I had been suddenly rejected. The way Satoshi had pushed me away... it had felt so cold and hateful.

"Oh, it's nothing, Riku. I just broke up with a friend... that's all."

_I've just broken up with a friend._ The more I thought this, the more I regretted lying to Riku that night. But I mean... that's really all that happened... right?

* * *

**No-one speaking**

Another long period of time passed. Almost 2 years... and Satoshi was but a vague memory to Risa now. At 13/14, everyone was too busy finding their way through growing up and confusion to worry about the past. Though sometimes... his voice still echoed in her mind, as if it was waiting to be answered. His sad, blue eyes still followed her in her mind... wanting her to stare back into them just one last time like they had done that night... but these were the only things about him that were still clear in her mind, for she had managed to push the rest out. But fate, and a little help from Niwa Daisuke forced them back together again.

* * *

It was 7am, the first day of the school year and Commander Hiwatari Satoshi had just woken up rather suddenly in his messy apartment after a bad dream.

"No! Don't hurt her!!!" He screamed, still half asleep. He slowly started to realise that he was talking rubbish, and that it had all been a dream. "Don't...touch her...? Hang on... what?" He sat in bed for about half an hour trying to remember what he was dreaming about. But it was no use and so, he got out of bed briskly and took his hair out of the way of his eyes so that he could see. Truth being - he could. But he still wore glasses since he felt less un-easy this way.

Today was the day. The day that he went back to middle school.

He wanted to get closer to a certain red-haired boy that he had seen at that fair all that time ago...that Niwa boy. 'Niwa Daisuke' he recalled someone calling him... and Satoshi had managed to get a place at his school. For the Niwa clan had a secret life... and a big family. It was certain that unless this Daisuke was killed, the family would carry on their role as a clan of theives, taking from the innocent to make themselves wealthier - living off someone else's hard work. That someone else was Satoshi's decendants, and he was not about to let only child Daisuke to carry on this tradition. No way. First he decided that he must first monitor this boy's skill level though, because if he underestimated the boy too much by just running at him it would mean suicide. After all; strength and evil still ran through the Niwas veins... who knew what kind of training he'd been put through?! And if Satoshi was to die himself, then being the last member of his clan, there would be not a single Hikari-born child left in the world. He was truely the last of his family; no brothers, or sisters - his mother had been a Hikari but she died and his father who did not have Hikari blood was no-where to be found. The clan's fate rested on the shoulders of a 14 year old ex-uni student.

...And this time, he would _kill _the Niwa family line for sure. Even though Rio Hikari couldn't, even though her mother and in turn her mother's father couldn't - Satoshi was confident in his abilities to do so. Daisuke wasn't the only one who had been training and Satoshi had intelligence on his side...

Thoughts of Daisuke aside, he got dressed into his Azumano middle school uniform. This made him feel like a kid, if not a little silly as he looked at himself in the mirror. He let out a long sigh. Red, red... all over the uniform - which clashed terribly with his messy blue hair... not that he cared - he just prefered wearing the usual smart white shirt, tie and black trousers that he wore for work and as a university student because it was smarter and less kiddy.

_Surely, any teenager deserves better than to wear these sort of things... _he thought to himself, angrily. He hardly ever spoke aloud now, which made him think more about things. He prefered only to say things when absolutley necessary.

There was a loud bang coming from the apartment next to him and shouting noises.

"I DON'T NEED YOU!!!" Came the sound of a ladies voice.

"I NEVER NEEDED YOU! NOW GET OUT OF MY APARTMENT YOU (bad words here)--" A man screamed back.

"FINE! MY PLACE IS BETTER THAN THIS DUMP ANYWAY!!!" there was a silence, then the only thing he could hear was the lady screaming; "NO! DON'T! PLEASE!! LET GO OF ME!!!"

_I'm only 14 for goodness sake... _thought Satoshi, sighing and covering his ears. _Why do I have to live next to such loud people?!_

After a while, he let go of his ears after he was sure that the screaming and whatever it was that he was doing to her was over, and heard a door slam which made him flinch a little. Scared of what state he might find the lady outside in, he opened his apartment door cautiously to start his journey to school. The lady had cuts and bruises all over her, very untidy hair and was struggling to stand. He reconised her from university... When she noticed him, she nodded apologetically.

"I'm so sorry, Hiwatari - sir! Don't arrest him! It was---"

"No. I wont. I can't press charges for noise abuse at this time in the morning..." Satoshi yawned. "Lucky for you two, I didn't hear most of it. You're resonably ok, so the defendant would definatly win the case in court... why bother?"

She smiled. "You always were the brightest boy in law classes, Satoshi. I'm so happy that you graduated - you deserved it. I'm sure you'll go far... where are you off to? When you get a day off... you're usually in bed until lunch time-"

"Off to middle school,' He said, shrugging casually. She just frowned in confusion as she watched him strut off.

* * *

"And he was like; oh sweetie... are you sure...? Then I said... 'Hell, no! Why don't **you **pay for it!" Risa said, and the group of girls she was talking to all burst into laughter.

"Risa, you are so cruel..." One of the girls laughed. "But such a great example of girl power! I should be like that with my guy! Teach me, please!"

"And me!"

"Hey, girls - guess what?" Said Ritsuko, running into the classroom. "We've got a new student in this year! And he's a cute guy! Eeep! Isn't that awesome?!"

"Wha--"

"Shhhh! He's coming in!"

Risa felt her heart sink when Satoshi Hiwatari walked into the room. _Why him?! Why that hateful, cold, bitter freak?!_ She thought and she didn't cease her glare, even when he looked right at her. But the look he gave her was far from a friendly one... He didn't want to know her anymore. Concerning his objective for attending the school... she was just in his way...

**

* * *

**

**Authors note**

**Satoshi is 14 now, and back to his Satoshi-like self. Phew! I was starting to think that I was going overboard and making him a little too out of character! But It's easier for me to write now, which is good. And it'll be much sweeter! Reviews are veeery much appreciated! And in the next 'authors note' section, I'll do the special thankyous to some of my reviewers xx**


	8. What a jerk!

**Disclaimer: **_**Nope, I still don't own D.N.Angel. There, happy? XD**_

* * *

****

**Growing up in seperate worlds - Part 8 - What a Jerk!**

"Harada Risa."

"Hiwatari Satoshi."

Ritsuko looked at them both in turn with a confused frown across her forehead. "Hang on... you two know eachother...?"

"No!" They both grunted at exactly the same time.

_Man... I've never ever seen Satoshi look so mature and cold... He's only changed a bit looks wise, but his glare has certainly improved! What a jerk!_

_Harada-san... I should have known that she'd be attending school. I can't believe how much she's changed and if it's possible; she's got even more of an attitude than before! Pretending she doesn't know me liked that!_ Then Satoshi realised that he was being a hypocryite by thinking this and he just growled and pushed past her without even an 'excuse me'' or 'sorry'. After all; she was just another pathetic girl who had nothing better to do than chase boys to him now. No more than that. Not even a friend.

Risa felt herself freeze as his arm brushed hers when he walked past her. His touch... it was... so much less meaningful than before. Like all the love and warmth had been drained from it...

"Hey, wait up Satoshi-kun! Is that your name? Are you forigen? You're so cute! What are you doing tonight?" Said Risa's friends, and they chased after him, leaving her all alone with no friends standing beside her.

"Right! That is it, Hiwatari-san! You have just crossed the line! You can take my dignity, you can momentarily take my stupid naiive heart then throw it right back, but when you take my popularity - that's when I get angry!"

"E-excuse me Harada-san...ummm..." She spun around to see a famillar short, scarlet-eyed boy standing behind her with a shy expression.

"Ohhh... Daisuke-kun! You look so cute this year!! Have you done something with your hair?" She teased, knowing that Daisuke had a crush on her. This made him look even more uncomfortable and he started blushing.

"Th-thankyou, you too... umm... I-I-... I wanted to... ummm..." He paused and she waited for him to carry on, but he didn't. He just stared at his feet with widened eyes as if he was expecting them to explode or something.

"Oh, it's ok. Never mind, Daisuke... have we got Maths next?"

"Y-yes, I think so!"

She walked with Daisuke to maths. She didn't want to; she wanted to ask some hot guy to escort _her _to the next lesson, but she didn't. Anyway - she much prefered Daisuke's attention... even though he wasn't perticually handsome or fancy-able. He had a kind of unmistakably friendly aura that warmed and lifted everyone's spirits when they were around him - very opposite to Satoshi, who now seemed to be bringing the next ice age 30,000 or so years early...

"Hey Daisuke-kun? Can you help me with my homework...? I'm kinda stuck..." Risa sighed. She flicked her hair and took a sketchbook out of her bag. "You're a good artist, right? Well... can you draw me a picture of a background? I'm a little stuck with scenery... and I could probably use an example..."

"S-sure, I'm best at drawing those things anyway. I... I... want to help you more, Harada-san... please ask when there is something you need, ok?" He stammered. She smiled at him and nodded.

"Mm hm!"

_Interesting..._ thought Satoshi who was standing just behind the corner taking notes. _So the new Niwa likes Miss Harada, eh? I wonder if she'll be the girl who acts as the key to his true form... no matter. This is certainly getting interesting. I'll just have to... _he snapped his notebook shut. _...keep watching him for now, wont I?_

* * *

In maths, Risa got a little stuck so she threw a note at her sister.

_"Riku, it's Risa. I need your help! Reeeeally badly! What's the answer to question 4?"_

But the boy sitting next to Riku caught it... that boy being Satoshi. Once he read it, he tossed his eyes to the ceiling as if to say; "Wow, Harada-san! You really are stupid!" then he threw the note carelessly down onto his desk without a single glance in Risa's direction and began carrying on his work. She sat there looking miserable for the rest of the lesson, 'question 4' spinning in her head with no solution as if she was waiting for it to answer itself. At the end of the lesson, the teacher went through the answers.

"Question 1? Everyone who's done it, put your hands up!" And of course, everyone's hands went up. "Now, Takeshi! Tell me the answer!"

"It's a beautiful number and the would-be age of my deceased mother! And the year in the 20th century when the Japanese defeated Singapore in the world war, in which 90,000 British and commonwealth troops were taken to prison by us and it was of course documented world-wide!! Fooooourty two!"

"Ummm... that's good, Takeshi. But I really only asked for the answer, not some dramatic, elaborate speech about both your personal life, and those of Japanese army men..." The teacher sighed.

"Like anyone cares if your mum is dead! And I'm british, I don't like to be reminded of times like that which my grandad has been put through by your bloody Japanese army lads!"

"Ok, ok Elizabeth, settle down... we all know that nobody is interested..." Said the teacher very rudely. "After all, this is maths - not history. Now, can anyone give me the answer to question two? Anyone except Takeshi?"

"Eight thousand, two hundred and twenty three, sir."

"Thankyou, Yuuji. Question three? Who's done that? Everyone I see... who can tell me the answer then?"

"Ninty seven!"

"Good. Now, I presume all of you have done question four...?" Everyone put their hands up except Risa this time, who looked utterly embarrassed. "Ok, don't answer that one, Risa can work that out in her lunch break... how about question 5?"

Once they were at question 15, hardly anybody put their hand up. And by 18... only one person was able to answer. _Satoshi... _

"The answer to that is two thousand, three hundred and seventy six point three nine eight..." Satoshi replied with a yawn as if it was just like adding 2 and 2.

"Question 19...? Anybody...?" The teacher asked. But again, Satoshi was the only one with his hand up.

"Yes. That would be 55 american dollers, 16 euros, 30 british pounds and 26 yen..." He replied. Risa just stared at him in amazment.

_Hiwatari-san... I never knew how intelligant you were... I have to admit, I don't even think sensei himself could give an answer like that... that's... it's just... amazing! It still doesn't make up for all your bad qualities, but it's something alright!_

"Right then, Satoshi... I... I think I'll have to move you up a class in math... ummm...-"

"No, no... that will not be nessecary! I---- I'm bad at maths really! I just---"

_Damn. Why did I do that? I'm supposed to be working and pretending to be at the same level as Niwa-san so that I can stay in his class! Augh! Why the hell am I showing off...?! _He cast a nervous glance at Risa. _I must avoid distractions so that I can do my job as a Hikari. It's my destiny to stop the Niwas and I shall or die trying!_

**

* * *

**

**Authors note**

**Hello again and thankyou for reading this far! Your reviews are still helping me lots and are very encouraging. You people are the best! Thankyou very much! xx**

**There is one thing that I would like to say though. Up until now, Satoshi has been a bit too OOC and I apologise - though he was a little younger in previous parts and it's hard to think just how different he would be. Please don't flame me! Satoshi will be the stubborn, quiet, cold guy we all know and love from here on X3 I like writing love stories for guys like him anyway.**

**Now, I have to thank a few people. **

SaFireLupe - for being my first reviewer!

Emey Troi (And their other side) - For encouraging me to update every time I bring out a new part.

crimsonseeker20 - For your encouragement!

funky-squirrel - For the good advice.

**The rest of you are awesome too though! Thankyou all! xx**


	9. To be a Hikari!

**Disclaimer: **_**See part 1**_

* * *

**Growing up in Seperate worlds - Part 9 - To be a Hikari! **

November 11th. Daisuke's 14th birthday... and he had just mustered enough courage to ask Risa out. He had dreamed of this day... the day when he would ask her, then she would throw her arms around him and willingly accept! But...no such luck.

_uuuugh... I knew the day would come where I'd have to turn Daisuke down..._ _but today of all days - it's his birthday for goodness sake... poor lil' guy... _Risa thought to herself. Satoshi passed her in the coridoor and because he was still getting hounded by girls everywhere he went... they were of course following him, pulling on his shirt and asking for his number. _Silly... just totally stupid._

_"_Satoshi-kun! I want to get to know you a little better! Can you come round my house tonight?"

"No! He's coming round mine! I asked for homework help!"

"Stuff your homework!"

"Well, stuff you!"

"Hey, Satoshi-sama...I have a question, su..." The ending 'sama' caught his attention and he turned to the girl on his left who had adressed him as such and was gripping onto his arm. "You are japanese... so then why do you have blue eyes? It's very rare. Are you half cast...?" Satoshi did not reply but instead he held his head high, suprised that someone as stupid as one of his fangirls had noticed this. She realised by his expression that she was wrong, so she tried again to answer it. "Is it... something in your family then?"

He suddenly tore his arm away from her angrily and stormed off but Risa, who had over-heared the conversation, ran after him.

"Oooooo! Touchy! I didn't know you were so sensitive to things, Hiwatari-san..." She teased. Though, for the first time in two years... she found herself walking along-side him.

"No, no. You misunderstand. I can't seem to get rid of those pathetic girls, but I can get away from them if I please," Satoshi grunted. He still wasn't looking at her - as if he didn't want to talk or take notice of her existence in the slightest. After quite a long silence, he had to turn and cast a cold look her way. "Why are you still walking with me? I wanted to be alone - do you think I was just _playing _with those girls when I walked away from them, Harada-san...? Then as soon as I get rid of one girl, another who's equally annoying comes up to me. Perfect, just perfect..."

"Well excuse me for wanting to give you a bit of harmless company, Hiwatari! To be honest, I'd rather not walk with you either! But I thought I should just point out... you were being sensitive."

"I wasn't. And I don't appreciate your company," He said in a blunt and very cold tone. She gave a short irratated sigh and turned her back on him.

"Well good day to you then, sir!" (-sarcasm alert-)

_Why __**does **__he have blue eyes...? I've actually never really thought of that before... _She went on thinking as she walked off. _Beauitiful, deep_ _blue eyes... so then why does he hide such wonderful eyes behind glasses...? I know he can see perfectly fine. Ah well, I always knew he was a freak. Knowing him, he probably thinks that he looks better that way._

* * *

"Niwa Daisuke and Hiwatari Satoshi will be on cleaning duty this afternoon, the rest of you can head home. Remember your homework and don't pretend that you don't have a table at home to do it on - _Masahiro_... that includes you!" The art teacher said at the end of the lesson and school day. So everyone picked up their bags and went.

"Hey, Riku... I'll meet you outside... I've got to get some stuff from my locker..." Risa sighed. Riku nodded.

"Yeah, sure. I've got a letter to give in at the office anyway so I'll meet ya there."

Risa took the turn down the coridoor and got to the lockers. She closed her eyes and sighed. "Meh... more art homework... and it's on backgrounds again... we already finished that sub-topic. I really appreciated Daisuke's help at the time, but I just gave him back his picture... I'm gonna fail sooo badly..." but when she opened her eyes, she noticed a painting lying on the floor. When she took a closer look at it, she realised that it was a forest scene. It was beautifully sketched and coloured - no detail had been spared - not even the dewdrops on the leaves and the morning light shining through the trees... beautiful...

The signature at the bottom was scruffy and unreadable, but the date marked on it indicated that been drawn 8 whole years ago.

_It must have been the art teacher who drew this... none of the students here could have drawn this at 6 years old or younger. Still, maybe I can use this as my example! Yeah! I've decided! _She thought to herself, striking a victory pose. _I'll draw a forest scene! Just like this one!_

She slammed her open locker shut, smiling happily, then hopped off to meet up with Riku. Little did she know that this night, for her and two classmates one with ice cold glares and arctic blue hair then one with firey red hair and a warm heart - would be life-changing.

* * *

"_Yes, that's right folks! It seems that the legendary phantom theif Dark has returned after 40 years! Better and more flashy than ever! Tonight he'll be stealing an item---" _

"Good luck, Commander! We are expecting the very best from you, sir!" Said one of Satoshi's security police as they watched the winged figure soar across the sky.

Satoshi smirked, getting excited inside himself at the fact that he would now get his chance to catch Dark. All his life he had been training, _waiting _for this moment to come. A great family tradition - though he was to be the youngest Hikari to ever attempt this. His first shot at catching him had now begun and he had tons of officers at hand. Surely there was not a prouder boy in the world at that time than little Satoshi...

"You there!" He said, pointing at ten of the officers. "Guard to the front entrance! Get there now, quickly!"

"Hai sir!" They all said and they ran off to stand by the front of the museum.

"The rest of you - spread out around the area and watch for him - but hold your fire. Remember, we cannot harm Dark until he has been put before the judge in court. Go!"

"How old is he? Like, 17 or something? That's too young to be in command of this kind of operation! Much to young!" Satoshi heard the officers whispering. He spun around and glared at them which stopped them in their tracks.

"No. I'm just a mature and well educated 14 year old. But don't worry; as long as you men do as I say and pay attention, then we can't lose."

"Yes, sir! Absolutley, sir!" They said when they heard the anger in his voice. Once they were out of the way, Satoshi ran inside the building - gaining not only speed, but confidence too.

"So what if he's the great phantom theif? I'm posative that he will do little more than put a scratch on me and if I am correct, then he should be entering right now...

If only his mother could have see her baby boy now... she would have been so proud, bless her. Rio was very like Satoshi in many ways. Not just the eyes; for she had been an itelligant, young, quiet studious artist. She had wanted a son so badly... so, so badly... she wanted to be the one Hikari-born person in years and years who had been given the gift of a son to carry on the family line and traditions. And she did. But that son was the reason she was no longer living... guilt loomed in the back of Satoshi's mind and something told him that if only his mother hadn't had him, then she would be the one chasing Dark. But deep inside, Satoshi knew his mother had helped him to get this far, even though she wasn't around. After all; he was living out her dream...

Suddenly, a Dark figure apeared on the horison - (Ironically, it was Dark himself). Satoshi slowed his pace and hid out of sight, his heart beating quicker by the second. Now was his chance... to finally escape his chains and the name of Hiwatari - to be a Hikari!

* * *

**Authors note**

**I've got it all written out, and the parts eventually end up getting twice, maybe three times as long as this. I hope thats ok! xx**

**Thankyou for all your reviews on the last part. They were very special, and three new readers reviewed as well! -waves- **

**PS: I promise I'll bring Krad in at some point, Suri-san. He gets quite a vital part in the story :)**


	10. She lives in you

**Disclaimer: **_**yeah, yeah... see part 1...**_

* * *

**Growing up in Seperate worlds - She lives in you**

"Satoshi! I heard you let that theif steal from the Azumano museum! That isn't like you, you know... And I know that you are fixed on catching this man, but you aren't a Hikari anymore. Your name is Satoshi Hiwatari now and you are mine."

"Yes, father. I know," Satoshi replied calmly. But oh how he hated to be reminded of how he failed... there had been two darks! He had managed to somehow create a double of himself and it had overwhelmed poor little Satoshi. "I owe where I am now to you. Now if you'll excuse me--"

"Satoshi... don't leave. We need to talk - father to son--"

"No we don't."

"Oh, yes we do!" the man who adopted Satoshi demanded. "I don't remember your mother ever being this stubborn, Satoshi-kun! I'm only trying to be a good parent! Rio would have wanted you to be looked after - unless you want to go back to an orphanage like the one she dumped you in!"

Satoshi just bit his lip and was silent at this. No, he did not want to go back to that kind of place...but he also didn't like to think that he was 'dumped' in an orphanage. Of course; his 'father' didn't know the truth about Rio's death and presumed that because she was a busy 18 year old student who didn't have time for children and so she put Satoshi in an orphanage, then died shortly after of an illness. That was so wrong though...

"Please, father... I have to go," He said, abruptly changing the subject. But Sir Hiwatari carried on at this...

"You know, everytime I look at you - I see little university student Rio with her light blue hair, that serious blunt look and of course the blue but Japanese eyes she was so well known for. It's as if... even though she's gone... she lives in you, Satoshi."

Satoshi felt the autumn wind pick up his hair and brush his already cold face as he looked up at the skies, sadly. "_But you should be grateful - Your mother wasn't given the time to graduate from University..." _He remembered his 'father' saying to him the day he graduated. Satoshi suddenly felt himself momentarily lose his breath so he had to cough.

"Satoshi-kun!? Are you alright?"

"Yes," He said huskily "Yes, I'm fine. I'm going home now."

And with that, he walked off home to get some sleep for school the following morning.

* * *

"Did you see him?! Last night?! Some hot guy called Dark was on TV!"

"Some hot guy? More like _the _hot guy! Dark was so awesome! I could have fainted when I saw that handsome face! Eeeep! I didn't know that such an emo hairstyle could look so good!"

Satoshi sat in the classroom quietly surrounded by all this noise. He just twisted a biro pen in his hand as a relief from it all. "Great, so first he's a theif legend, now he's adored by all my silly fangirls..." he muttered to himself bitterly.

"I'm sooo happy that he got away with it! Someone that damn hot deserves all the art in the world!"

Satoshi suddenly felt the biro snap in his tightened fist. How dare they say that?! Did they ever once think about the poor guy the works of art were being stolen from?! The Hikari artworks were put out there to inspire, not as an excuse for some crazy fangirls to drool over someone stealing them!

He stormed outside threw the broken biro in the bin just as Riku was passing by. She noticed this and gave Satoshi a confused look. "Hiwatari-san, whats up? That was a school biro that you just broke! What do you have to say for yourself!?" He blanked her so she hit him hard over the head causing his glasses to fall onto the hard pavement and smash. Stupid girl. He would have hit her back two times harder, but since she was a girl, he didn't. At least this was a sure sign that she wasn't another of his fangirls...

"Oh, I'm so sorry!!! I didn't mean to-- here, let me help--"

"No. I'm fine," He forced a straight un-pained face. "And you are miss...?"

"Wow! To say you have an acute attention to detail, that's pretty dumb. My name is Miss Riku Harada - I've been in your class for the past 3 months now," She said, taking his arm and helping him to sit down on a bench with her because she presumed that he couldn't see. "Here, let me clean up your face a bit, I think some glass got in your eyes."

She took a tissue from her pocket and went to dab his eyes, but he took her hand and put it down by her side because he didn't want her to. "No, I already said I'm fine. It's nothing, miss Harada-" _Wait! _he thought. _That's Risa's second name too... they must be twins. I remember her telling me about miss Riku. They do look alike. _

"Oh, I'm sorry. You probably hate girls trying to look out for you, right Hiwatari-san? It must be stressing having all those fangirls... I bet it annoys you, does it not?"

"Umm, sometimes..." He said carefully, feeling quite awkward. He didn't know what else to say and he really didn't want to have a conversation.

"Well, I'm sure it does. I don't know why everyone is suddenly weirdly obsessed with this new guy... what's so good about... well, a good for nothing theif? Aftrer all; that's really all he is."

She understood. Maybe this young lady wasn't as stupid as he'd first thought...They both realised that his hand was still on hers and she blushed a little. He tried to force down an uneasy look but he couldn't stop it from showing on his face as he took his hand off hers.

"Sorry, Hiwatari-san..." She said, politley - realising that he was a little uncomfortable.

"Erm... It's nothing, really. I can easily get new glasses..." He said, kind of changing the reason of why she had apologised.

Risa stood to one side of the courtyard un-noticed, watching her sister and Satoshi. They looked very sweet together, that was for sure. But Risa wasn't having this. Her sister... with Satoshi?! Actually managing to talk to him?! Why, this was all happening so easily for Riku... who knows? Next she might even be kissing him! And Risa didn't like this thought so she just stamped her foot in anger and ran up to Takeshi.

"Look, Takeshi!" She said, blind with inner anger. "Wouldn't that be something to put in the school newspaper...?"

* * *

"WHAT???!!!" Riku screamed when she read the school papers the following day. "YOU FRAMED ME AND SATOSHI AS A COUPLE IN THE PAPERS!?"

"Sorry, sis! But you just looked so awesome together and I thought it'd be kawaii!" Risa squealed. Haha. The perfect get-back on both Satoshi and Riku... and after this... they would most probably keep as far away from one-another as possible.

Takeshi ran up to the twins and hugged Risa."Hallelulya, Risa!" He laughed. "This is the best-selling story for the school papers I've had in ages! Arigato!" Risa pushed him away but smiled and nodded to show that she was happy for him. Riku had stormed off by now and little red-haired Daisuke had ran after her for comfort like he was an agony aunt of some kind.

Satoshi had been quiet for most of the day and didn't say anything to Risa as usual. But when he finally managed to catch her alone next to the lockers, to Risa's suprise; he started to speak to her.

"Harada-san. About the story you gave to Takeshi-"

"No, no! Don't tell me off for that! I don't have time for an argument!" Risa interupted, angrily.

"Neither do I. Actually... I have to tell you, Harada-san - I am perfectly content with it."

She blinked. Satoshi... _wanted _to be framed as Riku's boyfriend?! "I... I'm sorry, but I don't understand..."

"You don't, do you? Well, I should have presumed you wouldn't - (since you never do...)" He sighed and ran his hand through his hair which Risa thought was a sign that he was nervous. "Over today, none of my fangirls have been bothering me. So... thankyou."

_Thankyou._

Risa kind of froze at Satoshi's out of character words and didn't know what to say. It was supposed to embarrass him, not please him! She felt the colour being drained from her face as she stared at Satoshi, who by the way - was looking back at her. Was there any way of embarrassing this new Satoshi?! It had been so easy before... this had just reminded Risa how much he changed... she felt tears of defeat coming to her eyes so she just closed them tightly and said; "It's ok, jerk."

"Hmm... I'm glad you think so," He turned to walk off because he sensed her getting somewhat hurt by this conversation, although he didn't know why. "Oh and, Harada-san. If you wanted to hurt me... then you failed... but if you were out to get Miss Riku... then you won. I think you should see her. She's in the girls room crying right now."

Risa suddenly felt her heart sink even further. What had she done...? She'd only created a little rumor... just for fun... she never meant for it to get out of hand...

* * *

"Dark! Dark was on TV again! Soooo hot!" squealed Ritsuko. Then she glanced at Riku with a mean smirk spreading quickly across her face. "Much better than Riku's guy Hiwatari! Eep! Tons better! I mean, don't you agree, Risa? If you stand those two next to eachother, Dark and Satoshi I mean, then you'll see just how much more mature Dark is... Satoshi just looks cute in comparason. And we all like hawt guys! Not cute little rich guys!"

After months, that rumor was still going round... Risa just let out a sigh and was about to say something but she was interupted by another girl.

"No way! Satoshi's just as tall as Dark and looks at least 16! He's hawt and cute!! And when he get's to Dark's age, he'll be just as hawt only richer with blue eyes! If we're lucky - he'll even do his hair like Dark's and wear black gothic clothes!"

"Hiwatari-san already wears black clothes..." Risa stated, chewing her fingernails which was suprising since she liked so much to look after them.

"Really? How do you know? I only ever see him in school uniform... then the once I saw him out of school, he was wearing a shirt and tie..." Ritsuko said with a un-trusting feel to her voice.

"I saw him once at the beach and he was wearing black swim-shorts and no shirt!" giggled Satoshi's fangirl.

"Lier," Risa grunted. She feel like going all giggly over shirtless boys today, especially not Satoshi.

"No! He lives next to the coast in an apartment on his own! He's likely to spend his spare time on the beach!"

"He lives... on his own?" Risa asked although she'd already figured that he wouldn't be living in a family enviroment. No sisters... no brothers... no parents... _boy,_ she thought _No wonder he is such a un-sociable jerk... _

"Hell, yeah! That's one of the reasons we all like him so much! So independant!"

"I'm going to get a drink..." Risa sighed, hopping off her chair.

"...I know that she's never been interested in Satoshi-kun but... don't you think Risa's been acting a little weird lately...?" Ritsuko asked the girl. She just shrugged and walked off, which wasn't much help at all.

"Oi! Risa!" Riku shouted as she passed her sister in the coridoor.

"Nee-Chan! Whats up? Are you ok?"

"No!" She cried. "No, I'm not... Thanks to your little joke, I can't get a dance for the year nine prom! The only person I can ask is Hiwatari-san - I don't love him... but I have no choise... all the other boys think I'm dating him and nobody wants me! Daisuke... doesn't... even LOOK at me!"

"And you care about Daisuke... why?" Risa felt very, very guilty deep down. She was now fully aware that she had ruined Riku's chances with all the guys... she just didn't want to lose to her..."Look - you don't have to ask Hiwatari-san-"

"Exactly... I don't have to... _you _have to ask him for me, Risa!" Riku said. Risa had a feeling that her sister was going to ask her that... but she did owe her. She owed her alot and so she was left with no other option but to accept. But Risa decided that; it was best to ask Satoshi in due course. There was no rush - as the prom was going to happen in the summer months.

* * *

**Authors note**

**Heya peeps! Yes, you are probably confused as to why I submitted two chapters at a time this time. Well, I'm off to Germany! Woot! My first time out of the UK. I think it'll be awesome... but anyway! It means that I wont be updating after the next part it a while, okay?**

**Also, I'd like to answer some stuff :S**

**Suri -** Don't worry, I've put lots of flashbacks in later on, so there will be plenty more of little Satoshi :)

**Emey Troi -** Krad shall come in a little later on as Satoshi gets to know Risa a bit more.

**If anyone else has any other questions or points, just say! xx**


	11. The need to help those close to you

**Disclaimer: **_**Yup, see part 1 - it's still there ya know.**_

* * *

****

**Growing up in Seperate worlds - The need to help those once close to you**

She wanted to tell him when he came up to her later on. He cleared his throat, then said;

"Risa Harada... may I speak with you for a moment?" _Risa._ He had used her first name and so grabbed her attention. Though he was silent and didn't say anything as they walked along, but after much snapping about people staring at them from Risa, he eventually gave in. "I've looked through the whole school and you have the most feminine appearance. I'd like to use you for a research project. By the way... you do know the public is required to help in criminal investigations, don't you?"

_There we go... I said it..._ Satoshi thought. Risa just stood blinking at him for a while and tried to work out what he was asking. A... date? Was the Satoshi Hiwatari asking her on a date? She felt her heart start racing at the thought of having to reject him, but she had plenty of excuses and said the first one that came to mind.

"If you're asking for a date for the sake of research, then I'm sorry but I don't have time for--"

His face suggested that she was wrong, and so she dropped the conversation and started a new topic. She didn't mean to ask... the words kinda said themselves.

"Satoshi, would you... take off your glasses?"

_Oh get a life you stupid fangirl! _He thought to himself when he agreed to do as she said. When he did though, something inside him forced him to fall forwards and he gripped onto the nearest wall for balance. Something within him had awakened... something awfully familliar to little Satoshi. Have you ever taken a photo, put it in a box or some place dark and gloomy then forgotten that it was ever there? Then when you find it you get that "Ooooh! I remember that!" feeling inside of you? This was exactly the same for him, only he knew that this was bad. _Very _bad.

"Satoshi! Are you alright?!"

"..."

"Satoshi?!" Risa's voice came again. Satoshi didn't reply. He couldn't reply. And if he did, what use would it have done? It probably would have scared the girl even more scared. He just stood there feeling helpless and waiting to brace himself for whatever the feeling of that _other _presence within him might cause. Risa watched Satoshi for a while as he tried his hardest to force the fear that was showing on his face down.

"It's... nothing..." He finally managed to grunt which re-assured her greatly. She thought that he might have been having a panic attack or something until he replied...

"I'm sorry... I didn't realise your eyesight was that bad now-" She had to pause because she caught sight of his face. So... handome, it really was - no denying it. She hadn't seen that face without glasses on properly for two years... and it had changed so much since...

She felt herself about to blush but thankfully, Satoshi quickly replied with: "No. It's not that."

They were so close now and his eyes were widened. She had hated Satoshi... she had once had a girly crush him too... she just didn't know what to think at that moment as she gazed into his perfect sea-blue eyes... unable to look away. Who could possibly hate someone who looked as gorgeous as he did...? She couldn't contain her blush anymore...

When he flicked his hair in that oh so familliar yet now seemingly attractive way, her blush deepened to a very dark shade of pink. She picked up his glasses as an excuse to busy herself. Or it could have been because she actually wanted to _help_ him. "I don't think they're broken. Here..."

He took them. Anybody else wouldn't have given a second thought about the way Satoshi's hand gently brushed hers as he retrieved his glasses from her. But Risa felt like she might faint at his very touch, so she quickly told him that she had alot of stuff to do and began to walk off.

"I'll see you tomorow!" She added in an almost friendly way. In fact, it had been friendly. Satoshi recalled that she had also used his first name several times. She hadn't adressed him as such for such a long time and if Satoshi had let him be honest with himself, then he would find that he had rather missed hearing her say his name...

* * *

That evening... Risa decided it was time she saw Dark again. Yes; she had seen him before, but she wanted to be sure that she wasn't dreaming.

She crept out of her room with caution. She was careful not to make a sound as she tip-toed down the stairs, past the lounge that her mother was in, and out the front door. After that, she bolted down the streets without so much as a glance back to her home. She didn't care that she was deserting her sister. She didn't care that she was missing dinner. She didn't even care that she was probably making her entire household worried sick. She just _had _to see him - her heart had gained full control of her brain and there was no stopping her from getting what she wanted...

* * *

"MY BABY!! My poor, adorable little daughter! She's gone missing!" Screamed Mrs Harada, Risa's mother, to a member of the Azumano police force that she had caught in the streets. The policewomen that she spoke to was a young, dark haired woman with peircing blue eyes and quite a deep voice for a lady. The officer had overdone her make-up a little in Mrs Harada's opinion, for she wore thick black mascara, lipstick and lots of foundation.

"I'm sorry, ma'am, but I'm in a bit of a hurry. Just call the police on 911. I'm sure they can help you-"

"No! You can't leave me alone with this matter, you are a member of the police force and it's part of your job to do this!" The police woman raised a hand and began to walk off but Mrs Harada grabbed the lady's sleeve urgently. "I need your help, officer! My little Risa-chan could be... well, god-knows-where! She could be with a sick old man or-"

The police women finally looked up at the hysteric mother and interupted her. "Risa? Harada Risa?" She sighed. "Ma'am... I think I know where your daughter is and fortunatly it's where I'm headed. I'll be on the lookout for her and bring her home to you by 1am if not sooner. If I do not meet that deadline then you can call the other police at 911, is that clear?" The lady started to walk off but again was stopped by Risa's mother.

"Wait... don't you need a description or something? I can give you a photo..."

The officer blinked twice. "No, that will not be nececcary. We've actually had to deal with your daughter on quite a few other occasions so I know what Miss Harada Risa looks like. Rest assure; your daughter is safe in my hands."

"Other occasions?! What 'other occasions'?! What has Risa-chan been _doing?!"_

"I'm sorry, but it's something that is entirely up to Harada Risa to tell you. She's been given the freedom of choise."

"Ah... I see. When you find her, dear - hit her as hard as you can and tell her off for me, please..."

The officer simply frowned at this and turned on her heel. _Harada-san... what the hell have you got yourself into this time, you silly girl?!_

* * *

Hours later, Risa found herself standing idoly into the girl's bathroom just waiting... but ever so slowly losing hope.

"Oooooh... where are you, Dark-san? It's half past nine and that's half an hour past the time you told the police you'd be here..." She looked down at the floor in dispear... "That's it! I can't take it anymore! I'm going out to find Dark - nothing can keep us apart! I'm a woman in love, darnit!" She ran out of the girl's bathroom, straight through some lasers which set off an alarm. But just a few moments later, Risa heard her name being called.

"Stop! Don't move!" The familliar voice called. But she was so blinded by love that she kept on going. "RISA!"

* * *

"Miss Harada? Miss Harada, are you ok...? Wake up..."

When she was woken up by this person, Risa was stuck in a trap - a deep well with water at the bottom. As for the woman down there with her - heaven knows how she'd got there too. But they had fallen down there together, and it was all Risa's fault... she felt so guilty.

"Ah... you're ok..." She breathed. Her dark hair was all wet and messed up, but suprisingly her mascara wasn't smudged one bit.

"I'm sorry..." Risa sniffed. "I really am... I didn't mean for this to happen... are you ok, miss?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. That was quite a fall though, are you hurt... Harada-san?"

"Nah, not really. How do you know my name...?"

"Your mother is looking for you."

"Ah, I see."

They sat there for a while talking about how the police had set the trap up for Dark.

"Maybe we're both suffering because... we love him..." Risa sighed. Though she couldn't point out what it was, Risa saw some emotion flick through the womens cold blue eyes as she said this... though it looked like some sort of jealousy.

_She really does... it's true - she does love Dark after all..._ "Hmm, maybe," She wrapped her jacket around Risa as she said this. But when Risa looked down at the jacket, she noticed who's it was...

"So, did your study of femininity help you out... Satoshi?" Risa asked, smirking. Satoshi glanced back at her in alarm then stubbornly looked away. Caught out. At the worst... possible... time. He couldn't say anything to this as it was more than awkward for the two at this point. Risa realised by his expression that she was right and she started laughing. "Haha! Hiwatari-san! You look just like a girl! You're even prettier than me!"

"..."

"I think it suits you to be like that! You should go to school looking this way!" She giggled.

"Be quiet!" He snapped, dropping his female voice.

"Oh but Hiwatari-san... where the hell did you learn to run in high heel shoes like that!? Teach me!"

"Harada-san. For your information I did not-"

"You learnt by yourself? How cute! What made you want to learn how to do that?!"

"Look. Do you want to be stuck down here laughing at me forever? Because it certainly looks that way. I promised your mother that I would get you home, and I'll try. But you're not helping!!!"

Risa bit her tongue to stop herself from laughing again. "I know... but this is just too funny..."

He sighed heavily and put his hands on her shoulders. "Harada-san... I need to ask... and please tell me honestly. Are you hurt?"

It was only then that Risa suddenly felt the sharp pain in her leg and her arm throbbing. She wasn't cold though... she had Satoshi's jacket around her. He must have been freezing, but if he was he didn't let it show. "Ouch!" She squealed, sinking down to her feet. "Come to think of it, my legs hurt alot! I must have landed on them when I fell..."

"Alright, then you need a little help climbing up..."

"ARE YOU KIDDING?!" Risa cried. "All that way up?! My leg is practially broken! And--"

"Get up on my back then," Satoshi said bluntly. Risa could have died.

"You. Are. Joking-"

"I'm not. I'm serious. How else are we going to be able to get out?" He shrugged. She stared at Satoshi for a while, just like she had done earlier on that day. But this time it was for a different reason. It wasn't because he had just answered some college-standard maths sums. It wasn't because he looked particually nice in his girl's clothes, nor was it that his eyes had froze her on the spot again. No, she stared at him this time because he was showing some care and responsibility. The jacket around her felt so warm... and though the looks that he gave her were cold - this jacket was a symbol that maybe those looks weren't as cold as they had once seemed...

"Ouch... my foot..." He thought aloud. He took the high heel shoes off and rubbed his blistered feet. This made Risa start laughing again.

"Hiwatari-san, why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you put yourself through all that pain to look like a girl?"

He stopped rubbing his foot and looked up. "I was asked to by the police. They needed my help."

He didn't mention it to Risa, but poor Satoshi had actually been half scarred for life in his attempt to catch Dark earlier on. Because;

**1) Dark had almost kissed him, assuming that he was a girl.**

**2) Dark told Satoshi that he was 'his type' as a girl.**

**3) Daisuke had seen him and immediatly called him 'Satoshi' as if he looked exactly the same in his female disguise.**

_Risa would be so jealous about the first two... _he thought to himself as he remembered what he'd been through. What shocked him most that night though, was when there and then, Risa came over to him and held her shoes in front of him. She didn't say anything, so it was up to Satoshi to ask.

"Harada-san. Please tell me why you have taken your shoes off and are holding them in front of me."

"Wear mine! It's not like I need them to climb up that wall anyway, coz you'll be carrying me up there. Besides, you can't climb in bear feet or your unsensible shoes," Risa said, coldly. He stared at her feeling a little confused. He didn't actually think that she'd be sensible enough to take up his offer, and she was showing _**care and responsibility**_. Just as he had, without realising, shown her just a few moments ago...

"I can't wear your shoes. They are to small for me - I'm size nine in mens footwear."

"Eeee! So is Dark!" Risa squealed, happily. Satoshi blinked twice and looked down at Risa's size 5 shoes.

"They'll fit," He simply said then he tugged them on and losened the strap around the middle. He helped Risa up out of the knee-high water.

"How are you going to climb in a skirt...?"

"Hmm... I'm not," He said. He took his wig and skirt off and it became apparent to Risa that he'd been wearing his P.E shorts underneath it. His blue hair flopped over his eyes again much to his annoyance and he pushed it out of the way.

_He thought of everything... as if he knew that he was going to end up in a situation like this... I'm such an idiot! He's only down here because of me and my love for Dark. Silly me. Stupid me. I didn't even get to see Dark either... _Risa thought as she held on tightly to Satoshi's shoulders with tears in her eyes.

**

* * *

**

**Author's note**

**I'm so sorry that this part had a few scenes from the manga in it, but I needed to use them here so that the story would make sense. Still very thankful for all your support xx**

**Oh and I have news! I made a banner for the story. Just go here if you wish to see it: http://i14. deleted my other SxR Story called 'Despite all differences' in replacment for 'Shades of Blue and Pink' which is an SxR fic written in drabbles. It will have some scenes in it that I was going to include in the deleted fic**

**That is all! xx**


	12. Care and Responsability

**Disclaimer: **_**See part 1**_

* * *

**Growing up in Seperate worlds - Part 12 - Care and Responsibility**

Satoshi had climbed quite a way by the time Risa noticed how much he was shivering.

"Hiwatari-san! You are shivering! You must be so cold-"

"No, I'm not. I..." He sighed to show his irratation and gave in. "Ok, so I am a little bit cold."

"You know what this reminds me of...?" Risa said in a kind of half whisper, leaning her head on his shoulder, closer to his face. "I remember... a long time ago... when I took a friend to a fair. My friend was such a handsome, shy, quiet boy... and he was such a little gentleman to me and he had little habits that made me giggle inside everytime he did them. Just little things... like wearing black, thinking he was always right and putting his hand on mine for comfort when he got scared, even though he would deny it if I asked him about it afterwards. Anyway, that day when we were at the fair together... we had just gotten off a fast ride. He was stumbling a bit, so I asked him if he was dizzy. He said he didn't, but he obiously did because he was gripping onto my arm, tightly... but after hearing me ask a second time, he said; 'No! I'm just--- ...Alright, you win. I'm dizzy.'..."

"Why are you telling me such stories, Harada-san?" Satoshi panted, reaching for the next stone. Risa felt a certain emptiness fill her heart. He didn't remember that day_... "Thankyou for tonight, Miss Harada. I wont forget it," _She remembered sweet little 12 year old Satoshi telling her. That's what he had said... so why... hadn't he remembered?

He slipped a little and Risa squealed, gripping onto him ever tighter. "Ahh!!! Hiwatari-"

"Oh for goodness sake, Harada-san! Are you going to scream like that everytime I slip?" He snapped. But then he was silenced by the sound of rain starting to fall. He cast a calm but quick glance up to the trap door at the top of the well and noticed the rain-water pouring through. He suddenly widened his eyes with realisation and looked hurridly back at Risa.

"What's that look for, Hiwatari-san?-"

"Hey, if all the water on the ground in the whole of Azumano slopes down to this well to be collected... how long do you think it will take to fill up...?" He said, slowly. Risa suddenly realised what he meant and flinched in panic. If they didn't get out fast, they would surely drown!

Risa took a deep breath and dared to glance down at the water level below them. It was getting higher by the second. She then glanced at the water pouring in.

"We're gonna die!" Risa cried, now literally hugging Satoshi. He blushed ever so slightly at this, but it might have been because he was mad at her.

"Calm down, Harada-san, I'm doing my best."

"Calm down?!?! You want me to 'calm down'?!?! You are taking this _too _calmy - you need to panic! So panic up, Satoshi-san!" She squealed. After a while, they realised that the water level was raising quicker than Satoshi could climb. Once they'd got close to the top, Satoshi began to speak to Risa again.

"Harada-san. Please, there is a ring of keys in my shirt pocket - could you pass them up to me so that I can unlock the trap-door?" Satoshi asked, his hands starting to slip on the wall which was now covered in water.

"They're not there!"

"What?!"

"You must have dropped them when you fell, Hiwatari-san!"

He paused for a moment then said: "Right, then I'm going top get them. You hang on here for a moment, I'll be right back ok?" With that he waited until Risa was safely holding onto the wall, then he let go of it and swam under the water. Once he had got to the bottom, he felt around for the keys desperatly but to no avail. He tried to swim up again but to his horror - the strap on the shoes he had borrowed from Risa had got caught on a rusty stick of metal coming out from the wall. He distantly could hear Risa calling his name from the top of the well...

"Satoshi! the water is up to my legs now! Hurry up!!!" Risa screamed. She was given no reply or signal to show her that he was ok, and he'd been under there for quite a while. "Satoshi!!!"

The fact that Risa didn't take time to think before she did things... just could have been the thing that saved Satoshi. She jumped into the water without thinking to find him. She couldn't see anything in such murky, muddy rain-water... but when she felt his shoulders, she grabbed them and pulled him up which snapped the shoe-strap that was holding him down.

Once they surfaced, Risa saw that Satoshi was a little dazed which worried her a bit. His breathing was very un-even and his eyes were tight shut.

"Satoshi!!! Don't faint! I'll get us out!" She cried, though she didn't know quite what to do. She kept her arm around him and tried her hardest to keep his head above the water because he didn't have the strength to at the time. She pulled and pulled at the trap door urgently to try to get it open but it didn't work... she was starting to lose all hope until finally she just burst into tears. "Please help me, Satoshi... I need you. Tell me you're ok!!!"

"Ri...Risa-chan..."

_Nope! Calling me that - he's DEFINATLY not ok! _She thought. He opened his eyes a little and gripped onto her tightly, feeling the water brushing his mouth. Then he raised a shakey arm to the trap door and pushed it up with the little strength he had left. Now, Risa had been pulling it for aaages... but she being her never thought for a moment to push it upwards. Satoshi fell a little floppy again but Risa finished what he started by pushing the iron trap door to one side and found herself lifting him out which brought her straight back into another memory...

_"C'mon Satoshi-san! I know you can swim! You told me last week!"_

_"B-b-but... i-it's f-f-f-freezing!!!!"_

_"Well, you get used to it after a while - don't worry!"_

_"--I think I'm going to drown!" Satoshi screamed in panic. "My legs wont work in water that's this cold!"_

_"Fine then, ok..."_

_Risa picked him up and lifted him onto the banks._

"...Are you... ok Hiwatari?" Risa asked in between breaths once they were out of the well. Satoshi didn't reply, he just lay there with his un-even breathing and soaking wet clothes and hair. But after a while, he turned over to face her and opened his eyes.

"Yeah," He breathed. "You?"

"Ohhh! Satoshi! You are ok!!" She squealed and she could have hugged him to death. In fact, she almost did. He didn't have the energy to push her off at the time so he just shuffeled a bit until she stopped. "Umm... Yes, I'm ok too if you wanted your question answering, Hiwatari..."

"Your shoes...-"

"Ah, never mind that! I need new ones anyway and I have tons of spare pairs at home!"

"Home...- wait. What time is it...?" He asked as if he'd spent the past few hours in the well sleeping. Risa looked up at the clock on the church ahead of them.

"Hmm... 12:15am... why?" He grabbed her wrist and pulled her up off her feet then they began running down the streets on their way back to her house. "Hey! Slow down - I can't keep up with you, Satoshi!" Risa laughed. Satoshi suddenly stopped and she clumsily bumped into him. "Ouchie!"

"Miss Harada. Why do you keep calling me Satoshi...?" He asked, not making any effort to help her up whatsoever.

"Because that's your name, Satoshi!" She giggled. "I think the name Satoshi sounds much cuter than Hiwatari anyway!"

He paused for a moment, then nodded. "My mother chose that name for me."

"Well, that's weird. Normally the father chooses the names of sons, mothers for daughters... but what do you think sounds better? Risa or Harada-san?"

He just shrugged and it was obious that he wasn't interested. "I call you Harada-san."

"Does that mean you think it sounds cuter? If you call me that, you'll get mixed up with me and Riku... wont you, Satoshi-san?"

"No. There is Harada-san 1 and Harada-san 2."

"Oh? And who is Harada-san number 1 hm?" Risa asked, expecting him to say Riku. The sound of the gentle early morning breeze rushed past Risa's ears and through Satoshi's unurly wet hair. He was silent as he thought carefully about his reply, then when he'd made his desicion he looked down at her, directly in the eyes which almost hurt.

"You."

It was silent for most of the rest of the way. Neither of them knew what to say, but thought was enough to fill the silence.

_Why did he say me...?_

_Why did I say her...?_

They looked up at eachother and their eyes met for a moment, then they both stubbornly looked away. Little things... just small things made these two ex-friends alike. But they were things that neither of them had noticed. Not Satoshi; with his sharp attention to detail or Risa; with her eye for similarities that she might have with guys... yet they were there, always. Just hints, no more but then again no less.

"Satoshi..." Risa finally began with a somewhat nervous tone to her voice. "Th-that story I told you earlier about me and that boy... I don't know why... but I just want you to know that I really did love him back then."

Satoshi almost smiled and just continued walking without a word. Risa hadn't expected him to reply anyway.

* * *

"OH MY DARLING RISA-CHAN!! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" cried her mother when they got to the Harada's house-hold. Then she looked from Satoshi. To Risa. Back to Satoshi. Then on to her daughter again. "Who is this boy and why are you both soaking wet?"

"Sayonara, Harada-san..." Satoshi said, walking off.

"Hang on, young man - I'm talking to you!! What did you do to my daughter?! Are you her boyfriend?" She said, sternly. He looked at Risa for help but she just blushed and fiddled with her fingers.

"I know Harada-san from school. I thought I should bring her home. My intention was for your daughter to be safe; not to harm her."

"Risa... we are talking about this later... but thankyou for bringing her home for me, dear-"

"Mrs Harada, have a little more trust in her... your daughter can be a very responsible, mature and sensible young lady when it suits her, so I'm sure you'll be willing to let her be a little more independant in the future."

Risa looked up at Satoshi in amazement. That wasn't something he usually said... yet he looked deadly serious. Maybe it was his way of saying thankyou to Risa for saving him back there... even though he hadn't been very grateful at first. She stared at him for a while, still not believing what she had just called her. He was careful to avoid Risa's eyes and instead he kept his eyes on her mother who walked inside to turn the oven off. He still didn't look at her by the time he turned to walk off again.

"Ja ne, Miss Risa."

Within the next few moments, he was gone.

* * *

**Author's note**

**Again, I'm so sorry that this part had a scene from the manga in it, but I needed to use it here so that the story would make sense. Anyway, some of you readers haven't read the manga, have you? If you haven't and you want to find out more about the scene where Satoshi dresses up as a girl (lol) then it's: D.N.Angel, volume 3 - Chapter 9 - Warning about a mask. **

**Yes, in case you wanted to know, I had a great time in Germany! Wheee! I wish I could take you all there too.**

**Oh, a question to answer... lets seee... it's based on both the manga and the anime. Since the manga doesn't have an ending yet, I would be lost halfway through... -sob- I've already finished the story, ya know (yay!) it's just a matter of putting the parts up...**

**Thankyou for your kind reviews and I hope to hear from you all again soon! xx**


	13. A warning from inside

**Disclaimer: I do not own D.N.Angel, any of the characters... blah blah blah, etc.**

* * *

**Growing up in Seperate worlds - Part 13 - A warning from inside...**

Satoshi sat up on the roof floor of the school, eating his lunch with Daisuke as he had been doing alot lately. He kept up his studies of Daisuke's abilities, but he couldn't help but notice what a friendly, innocent and silly person Daisuke was to say he was a theif. He was even, by now, forming some sort of a bond with Daisuke. He didn't like to think of it as a friendship though - he hated the Niwas and their evil ways. Daisuke Niwa seemed different though...

"Let's see what mom packed for me today... Sandwiches... crisps... ah! Some strawberries!" Daisuke laughed, holding them up. "It's not even half way into spring yet, and still she manages to find strawberries! They are my favourite!"

"...Does your mother always do your packed lunch for you, Niwa-san?" Satoshi asked.

"Yes, but she likes to. Doesn't your mom like to aswell?"

"I should imagine she can't..." Satoshi said calmly. "How old is your mother then, Daisuke? Doesn't she have a job?"

"Hmm... she's 34 - she studies from home. What about yours?"

Satoshi shrugged. "The last time I saw her, she was 18."

Daisuke's eyes widened. "Y-y-your mom is 18?!" (In Daisuke's head: _18 - 14 which is Satoshi's age ...4?!) _"No way! There would only be 4 years between you and she would have had you when she was 4 too!-"

"No, no. I just haven't seen her in a while..." Satoshi replied quickly. "My mother would probably be about 32 now."

"Would be...?" Daisuke asked, curiously. "What about your dad, how old is he?"

"Hmm? He's 26 now, 27 in June..." Satoshi replied, reffering to the man who adopted him. Daisuke did the sum in his head again and just sat in silence, a little shocked. (In Daisuke's head: _What age are boys supposed to be fathers...? If Satoshi's telling the truth, then his father would have been 12... -shiver-)_ As if to read Daisuke's mind, Satoshi suddenly smirked and said; "You're so naiive, aren't you?"

"Well I--- umm...-"

"Stay that way. It suits you."

"Does it...?" Daisuke asked. Satoshi nodded and got up.

_With that 17 year old, pervert Dark inside you - I think it's best that you are very careful to stay naiive, Daisuke... _Satoshi thought to himself.

* * *

Later on, the class had swimming lessons. Indoor swimming lessons, because it was far too cold outside. You would think that after what went on in the past week with all that time down the well, Satoshi and Risa would have a phobia of swimming by now, but even so they didn't. Satoshi always hated these lessons because his fangirls made it hell for him. Risa got equally as many fanboys smirking at her as Satoshi did fangirls looking him up and down, though she rather liked the attention.

"Eeeep! Satoshi! You look so hawt! Be my swimming partner!"

"Wow, Risa. You sure look nice in a swim-suit. Wanna be my partner for the lesson, babe?"

But their reaction was always exactly the same. He would raise his head, she would fick her hair and they would both say; "No, go with your assigned partner!" (Then Risa may have added; "You freak!" on the end from time to time and Satoshi might have occasionally swore at them under his breath as they walked away.)

This time though, they were assigned partners in swimming... with eachother. Since they were the most popular boy and girl in the class, everyone was jealous.

"Hey, Satoshi..." Risa laughed. "I better not have to save you this time!"

"Why you little...:" Satoshi growled and folded his arms.

"Your holding a grudge against me? After I saved your life before?!" Risa snapped. "You're the little idiot."

Satoshi glared at Risa and said: "Come now, I've saved your's enough times!"

"Once!"

"Well, once is far too many, Harada-san."

"I thought we were ok with eachother now, Satoshi..." sobbed Risa, fakely and she tried to look upset to get his attention. But he simply kept his arms folded, closed his eyes and muttered;

"Risa-chan, I have two pieces of advice for you. One - get a life and two - leave my mine alone."

"..." She was silent for a moment, but just when Satoshi was starting to think he'd shut her up for good, she giggled and threw her arms around his waist. "Yaaaay! You called me 'Risa-chan' just now! We must be ok with eachother then! Eeeee! I'm so happy that you're not mad at me, Toshi-kun!"

He bit his lip as if to punish himself for saying her name like that and pushed down his blush at the way Risa had put his name and how she was hugging his bare waist. "It was an accident. Get off me, Harada-san!"

"Nooo, you can't escape that easily!" she laughed, holding him tighter. "You called me _Risa-chan_... does that mean you like me in _that _way?"

"No. Harada-san, please!"

A group of Satoshi's fangirls were staring in envy at Risa. But a few of them started squealing; "You two are so darn cute together!" this made Risa and Satoshi stop in their tracks and Risa slowly let go of him without another word. Satoshi breathed a sigh of relief and rubbed the red marks Risa had left on his sides. What interested Risa though, was this. Normally if somebody'd have done that to Satoshi, he would have taken their arms off by himself. But he hadn't so much as attempted to get rid of her... she'd only done it to embarrass him as a bit of revenge, and he knew that. So then... why? She still hated the boy, really. And she hated the idea of his fangirls thinking that she and Satoshi were 'cute together'...

"What did you just say?!" Risa growled. "Oh, and you think... that-... that this is funny, you stupid girls!? That's it! I've had it with you, Hiwatari! I'm swapping you for Daisuke-kun!"

"Sorry, miss Risa... but I-I want to stay with Riku-chan..." Daisuke stammered, shyly. He noticed her confused and hurt expression and added; "Gomenasai!"

Risa suddenly felt very unwanted. She stared at Daisuke in dismay. He used to like _her _not _Riku._ She found herself looking at Satoshi again and he just shrugged. "Ah well, I guess you'll just have to put up with me then, Harada-san..." he teased. She got annoyed and stamped her foot, but this made her slip and twist her ancle. Everyone laughed, even though Risa was crying in pain for some help. Satoshi's smirk faded and there it left a visable look of concern on his face amongst the laughing crowd.

"Somebody! Please! Help! I think my ancle is broken!" She sobbed, for real this time. Nobody was going to help. Nobody cared after seeing her call Satoshi's group of fan-girls stupid... but although Satoshi hated to admit this to himself -: He cared. He was actually worried for her, because he had never seen her cry so much... apart from once. Back to when they were 8 years old...

_"What's wrong, Risa-san?"_

_"I-... I can't tell you-"_

_"Risa," Satoshi said, touching her hand, gently. "You can tell me anything."_

_"I... I ran away from home. But I wanted..." She touched the inside of his hand right back with tears falling down her face onto her dress. "I wanted to be w-with you... I wanted to run away with you, Satoshi-san... I w-wanted you to come with me...so that it would be just you and me together... like this. The way we like to be best. With no horrible adults who shout at me all the time!"_

_Satoshi gave a faint smile and looked up at the clouds with his hand still resting on hers. "Is that really what you wanted...?" She sniffed and nodded._

_"And I still want to..."_

_"Risa-san..." Satoshi said. As he spoke he avoided her eyes as always. "Why would such a beautiful girl with such a wonderful home and family want to leave everything to be with a scruffy poor boy like me...? Think about it Risa... your mommy would be so very worried. And besides, we have no money..." He shrugged. "We would just die." _

_She cried even more. "But you are so nice to me, Satoshi-san! You never shout at me and you take care of me--"_

_"So does your mommy. In fact, she does more than me. She does your cooking, washes your pretty clothes..." Risa was silent for a moment as she realised that Satoshi was right. He was always right. She looked at him as he stood up beside her and offered her a hand, smiling sweetly at her. "Come on, lady Risa. Let's go home."_

He suddenly was brought out of his flashback by the sound of Risa screaming some more.

"Help me!! I can't get up!!" She cried. Satoshi turned and pulled himself away from it all. He headed off to the changing rooms, putting a shirt on and picking up his school trousers and his glasses. He was not about to help some silly girl who had just made a fool of herself. But before he'd reached the door out of the pool room, his attention was suddenly brought back to Risa when one of the boys started to kick her.

"Look at you now! Pretend you're so hot and mature, then this happens! Harada-san, you clumsy b-----!"

"Leave her alone!!!" Satoshi shouted, pushing the boy to one side. "Can't you see she's hurt!?"

Lots of girls glared at Risa as Satoshi picked her up, and carried her in his arms over to the nurse's office.

* * *

_Why am I doing this?! This isn't something I usually do... I'm probably ill or something..._

"Satoshi...? Why are you helping me...?" Risa asked quietly, holding tightly onto his shirt to make sure that she wasn't going to fall. He felt a sudden sharp pain in his chest as she spoke and that same other presence inside himself again.

_No... not now...!!_

Risa noticed Satoshi close his eyes tightly and raise his head as if he was ignoring her. This time she found that she didn't mind it so much... he may not have had a reason, but he was helping. And that was good enough for her. She took a moment just to close her eyes and relax. She could smell that familliar scent of lillies on his shirt... and it was so soft too... she felt herself begin to trust Satoshi a little more so she loosened her grip on his shirt.

But while she was perfectly content - he was panicing inside, desperate to find a place to put her down. He glanced around himself and all he could see was the coridoor stretching out behind and the stairs in front of him.

"Satoshi, are you ok? Your heart is beating so fast right now, su..."

He took a deep breath. "Umm... Harada-san- could you just--- just wait here, ok?!"

He urgently put her down on the first step and ran up the rest with a hand over his right eye. Risa tried to get up to go after him but she felt her ancle throb and she just sat there waiting. She wasn't even sure if Satoshi was going to come back for her, because it looked like something had been awfully wrong with him.

While she sat there awaiting his return, she couldn't help but realise fully what he had just done and gasp. Satoshi Hiwatari... had just been curtious enough to _carry _her... to the nurses office?! Even though he hadn't got her all the way there yet, it was nice to think that he'd got her this far. She blushed a little and sighed. _Just like the days when we were friends... he used to take care of me so well... _She thought snd she pictured his 6-year old face in her mind, smiling ever so slightly and picking those flowers with her by the river...

"Harada-san."

She turned to see Satoshi standing behind her. Whatever had happened, he was over it now. She waited for him to pick her up again. But the moment she looked up at his eyes again and he found himself looking at hers, he closed his eyes tightly and tensed up a little.

"Can't you walk?" Satoshi finally said and he turned to leave her sitting there on the bottom step. She was a little overwhelmed so she didn't answer. How very rude... but Satoshi wasn't the only one who could be in-sensative!

"Hiwatari you get right back here! You can't just offer to carry a lady to safety then just dump her somewhere she is even more helpless! For a moment there I thought---" She paused and tried to find the words. But they just wouldn't come out right. "-well, I thought you were actually being nice to me for once..." He flushed red with anger and just silently walked away from her. But she reached up and grabbed his ancle before he could go any further with frustration in her eyes. "No! That's not what I meant!!!"

"Harada-san, just leave me alone-"

"No really-- I--- Satoshi. You know when... sometimes you... say the opposite of what you think?!"

"No."

"Well I---" She was now stuggling even more to drag out those words from the depths of her heart. "Satoshi...I-"

Before she had time to say another word, Satoshi had freed himself and was half way up the stairs. It was clear that he wasn't going to hang around to hear any of her pitiful excuses. And even if it wasn't an excuse - he decided that he didn't have time for her.

It wasn't enough for Satoshi to have the true second name; 'Hikari' - he wanted to _become _a Hikari. And to enable himself to become that man that he so desperatly wanted to be, he had to seal Dark away which meant _no _Risa, _no _hanging onto the past. Just focusing on the present. He knew that he had to meet a girl to be with someday in order to have children to pass down the Hikari bloodline and help restore it, and he wasn't going to be immature enough to ignore it. But he didn't like to think this far ahead in the future. Nore did he like to think of trying to find a suitable mother for his children. Or, to be honest, the bit after meeting her either.

* * *

**Author's note**

**Sorry that this part was short, how did you like it? I hope to update soon. See you all then! xx**


	14. Hold fire!

Disclaimer: _I do not own the DNAngel characters. However, I do own the NDAngel characters! Rock on! XD_

* * *

**Growing up in Seperate Worlds - Part 14 - Hold fire!**

****

Risa just sat there. She had tried so hard not to cry. _So hard._ But when she was sure that Satoshi had gone, she couldn't help it. All she had wanted was to tell him how much she appreciated his help but Risa, being who she was, had to much pride to say such a thing and instead she had turned it against him. A weird thing was this 'pride' for Satoshi and Risa. It was the demon that kept them from speaking their minds to eachother. Even speaking to eachother at all was painful. But in Risa's world, stubborn boys didn't exist. She didn't want them to be in her perfect, pretty, lovely world- so they didn't - simple as that.

In Satoshi's world, silly girls didn't exist. Only the sensible, well-kept beatiful girls in Kimonos had the power to make Satoshi look at them in that way. And even if it did, in his world it wasn't called 'love', it was called 'hormones'. Just some stupid crush on these girls that he had never met in his life... it wasn't love. To Risa with her boys, yes, it might have been. But not in his world. Love was non-existant there. He had never been 'loved' (or so to his definition of it,) he had never loved, nor did he ever plan to. He had no love to give or any to take. Just hate. For his world was secretly filled with it, along with fear, anger and even guilt. Guilt... oh yes, there was alot of that.

And that is the exact reason why they had pushed eachother out of their own respective worlds... because at the end of the day; he was stubborn and she was silly. He couldn't be the suave, caring, forward kind of boy that she dreamed of meeting. She couldn't be that beautiful, quiet and polite as the girls that made Satoshi a typical, dirty minded teenage boy. Yet somehow there was a string holding these to together and something inside each of them that didn't want it to ever break - as if something was _forcing_ them to keep bumping into eachother, something _making _Risa then drop her books and next something _urging _Satoshi to help her pick them up... they could never stay far for long.

But there was just one person in the way of it all.

"Oi! Nee-san!" Risa cried to her older sister. "I'm going to go see Dark again tonight! Isn't that just soooo awesome?"

"Well, whatever. You do what you like, because I'm off to see Daisuke, then I'm going to sleep round a friend's house. You'll be home alone, 'cuz our parents are at a work convention until thursday. That's ok with you, right Risa?"

"Sure! It mean I get to be alooone with Dark-san anyway! Tee hee!"

Riku spilt the coffee that she had been drinking and glared up at Risa. "You will NOT bring that... that perv home! Understand?! If you want to be 'alooone' with him so badly, go back to his place!"

"But Rikuuu! I want to show him my house-"

"Mother's house you mean. And she would not approve of this one bit!"

"Yeah well, stuff her."

"Risa!" Riku gasped. "Do not speak about Lady Harada like that! She is a succsessful, wise, intelligant, caring mother and you should agree!"

"You know what? I'm going to go wait for Dark-san now," Risa snapped and she stormed out of the door.

"Sir, Dark should be here in half an hour. How should we prepare for his arrival?" One of the officers asked Satoshi. He shrugged and said;

"We don't. You guys go get yourselves a KFC or something, I'll deal with it this time. Alone."

The officer thought he was joking so he just stood there trying to think how to reply. But Satoshi snapped; "Well go then!"

"Yes, sir. Of course, sir!"

"Heh... If you want something to be done properly, best to do it yourself, eh little Sir Hiwatari?" Inspector Saehara said, coming up behind Satoshi and placing a hand on his shoulder. "That's the Satoshi I know. Don't worry! It's only our 56th attempt at catching Dark! I'm sure we'll get him this time!-"

"Must you remind me, Saehara-san?" Satoshi sighed, wearily. "Just do the job I pay you for and keep an eye on those security cameras..."

"Yes... but there is a problem."

"Oh?"

"A girl is on the roof, sir."

"You're kidding, right?" Satoshi checked the cameras, and sure enough there was the image of a brunette-haired girl sitting on the roof of the museum. Satoshi raised his eyes to the ceiling and slung his jacket over his shoulder.

"Sir, where are you going-"

"I'll deal with her..." Satoshi grunted, opening the door.

* * *

"Yay! Dark is sure to see me this time! Whee! I'm so excited!!" Risa squealed.

"Hey stranger," Satoshi called up to Risa sarcastically. She noticed him and just giggled as if she was drunk or something.

"Satoshi-kuuuun! Come join me! It's great up here, su!"

"Harada-san... do you realise that there is going to alooot of gun-fire going on right about where you are sitting-" Satoshi paused. _On second thought... why am I telling her this when I could just leave her to find out...? _

"So?! I want to see Dark-san! Eeeeee! I can't wait! What about you?"

"Yeah... I'm thrilled. Get down from there, Harada-san. The police want this to work, and they can't legally fire unless you are out of the way."

"I don't want them to anyway! I want Dark to be safe! And this here is my little protest! So there!"

"Harada-san!!!! Get down from there, or I'll have no other choice but to get you down personally."

"Really? I'd like to see you try, Satoshi! Dark will be here in 18 minutes! Wheeee! I still can't wait!" Risa continued to squeal, getting on Satoshi's nerves.

"Right. Well, you'll get arrested if you stay up there."

"I'm only 14. I wont get arrested."

"So? You'll go to a prison for all the other crazy 14 year-olds in Japan."

"You too?"

"No. Stop stalling and get down."

"Why should I?" Risa said, raising her voice now. Satoshi had to think for a while before he could answer...

"Because you'll get hurt-"

"And why do you care?"

"I don't."

"Admit you care, and I might just come down..."

Satoshi sighed and growled: "Harada-san, I care. Now get your-"

"Properly! Like a gentleman!"

Although he hated to say it, he had no other choise. "_Miss Harada. Your life is in danger up there, and if something should happen to you... then I would be distrought and I would never forgive myself. I care about you, and I do not wish for you to suffer... so please. I beg you hear my advice; come out of the danger in which you have put yourself... _There. Now get down."

"Ohhh Satoshi-kun! I've never heard anything so beautiful... except maybe the time that Dark said my name... but no - of course I'm not coming down..."

"You said you would if I-"

"Tee hee! You sound so silly right now! Talking about your imaginary promises 'n' that!"

Satoshi was starting to get extremely annoyed with this dumb act that Risa was putting on, so he put his hand on the wall and started to climb up to the roof. This took her by suprise and she sat watching him climb. One he had got to the top, he grabbed her wrist and tugged it angrily. "You just made me climb all the way up here. Now are you going to let me help you down, or are you just going to be stupid and refuse?!" He breathed. She just stopped still and stared at him. "What's that look for?!"

"You... came all that way... just for me...?" Risa asked. He didn't give a comment to this but instead just folded his arms and held tight to his jacket.

"It's freezing up here. Just hurry up and come down with me."

She took his hand and placed her foot on the ledge below. She glanced nervously at Satoshi when she saw how far down the ground was. He seemed so calm and cool about everything... it seemed as if he hadn't even noticed that they were five floors above ground level and that there was a wind blowing which, if it blew strong enough, could easily blow poor Risa off. Or Satoshi for that matter, he was probably just as light as Risa.

"Satoshi-kun... a-are you sure I'll be ok?" Risa asked. She found herself sqeezing his hand quite tightly. He nodded and gently said;

"I wont let you fall, Harada-san."

She blushed a little and looked down at her feet. Even though the tone in his voice had been blunt as always, just hearing him say something as sweet as that made her almost lose her balance. He quickly put his arm around her waist to stop her from falling when he saw that she was looking slightly dizzy.

"Don't test me..." He said to a very uncomfortable-looking Risa. "It's dangerous to be silly up here."

"I wasn't being silly!" She snapped in protest. "I was-- erm... just a little..."

Suddenly a big gust of wind came there way and Satoshi held Risa, who was squealing with fright, protectivly againt the wall. Their faces were so close to eachother again... just like that day when she'd asked him to take his glasses off... his forehead was literally touching hers and his soft fringe brushing her face.

"Well, this is a weird time and place to be making out with Risa-chan, Hiwatari!" came a familliar voice. Satoshi spun around to see Dark holding his already stolen item. _Darn it._

"Dark-san!!!" Risa cried, literally pushing Satoshi away from her and jumped out to Dark, who caught her. "Oh Dark-san... it feels like it's been forever and ever since you've held me like this!"

"I've missed you too, Risa-chan..." He said and he stroked her hair affectionatly.

"Put that girl down!!" Satoshi shouted at Dark. "She isn't involved in this!"

"Ooooh... so...the phantom theif Dark's girlfriend... isn't allowed to see him?" Risa asked, putting her arms around Dark's neck. "You're the one who isn't involved! See ya at school tomorow, Satoshi-san!"

Satoshi's cell phone started to ring and he answered.

"_Shall we begin to fire, sir?"_

"No! There is a girl with him! Hold fire and send the message out to the others immediatly!!" Satoshi snapped, watching Dark fly off. Great. Just great. He'd spent so much time trying to get Risa down that he had forgotten about Dark. Then he heard a noise. The noise of gunfire, then screaming to follow.

* * *

**Author's note**

**Haha, I made this one short deliberatly, lol... please don't kill me Emey Troi! -hides- Well, anyway. I'd just like to say Hi to the new reviewers and thank all of you for your time. It's not often I can write a story that gets over 40 reviews by the 14th part! Thankyou all so much! xx**


	15. A night at her house

_Disclaimer: See part 1._

* * *

****

**Growing up in Seperate worlds - Part 15 - A night at her house**

_Somebody has shot Risa! _Was his first thought. _Some idiot has fired when I commanded them not to!_

He saw Dark falling from the sky then it hit him that it was _Dark _that had been shot. With Risa in his arms... which was the thing that made Satoshi worry. He climbed down as fast as he possibly could then ran over to the area he had seen Dark fall into. Dark himself was no-where to be seen, but there was quite a bit of blood on the grass where he might have landed. Risa was lying with unurly hair underneath a tree. Hurt? Unconcious? _Dead?_ Satoshi didn't know the state she was in, but still he ran over to her to see. Her face looked pale... and her hand felt cold. A familliar scene to Satoshi...

_"Mommy! Stop sleeping! You have to get me to school, remember?"_

Satoshi flinched at that memory. After seeing his mother like that, he had wished he would never the sight of a girl like this again. He took some of Risa's hair out the way of her face with a shakey hand, each of his breaths shallow and un-even. Her face felt cold too. He was almost certain that she was dead...

He sniffed a little, holding her hand and trying to hold onto his feelings inside him. Even though he didn't cry, for once in his life he really wanted to. But he couldn't. He just couldn't let himself.

"Satoshi...san?"

He widened his eyes at the sound of her voice. "Ri-Risa?!" Shocked, he tried to take his hand away from hers but she kept hold of it.

"I...I'm ok..." She said weakly and Satoshi let Risa pull him closer to her. "I just... I..."

"Harada-san..." He sighed.

She pulled him even closer with tears streaming down her face. "I'm sorry..."

* * *

They arrived at Risa's house in one of Satoshi's father's limos. Satoshi looked up at the house and couldn't help noticing how much grander than his apartment it was... of course, you needed to be this rich to go to Azumano middle school. Daisuke had a house like this too, although it wasn't quite as big.

"Is anybody in to take care of you?" Satoshi suddenly asked. Risa shook her head.

"Riku is at her friends house... my parents are at a work conference..." She gave Satoshi a sheepish grin. "But I was going to bring Dark home!"

Satoshi raised his eyebrows. _Tsk... this girl... _"I'll see you at school tomorow then-"

"No! Wait! I thought you were offerening to come look after me!"

"Well I wasn't. Bye!-"

"You live alone at the moment too, don't you?"

Satoshi stopped in his tracks and turned to face her. "Yes,"

"Well, nobody should be alone on such a cold, horrible windy night! Not even you! So you can stay the night in Riku's room... I'm sure it'll be ok with her-"

"Thanks for the offer, Harada-san but-"

"Please, Satoshi..." Risa said. "I...to be honest, I don't like being home alone..."

Satoshi sighed and nodded. He didn't have much other choise, even though this was the very last thing he wanted to do. Risa was very persistant - she wouldn't let anybody say no.

As they walked in, Risa couldn't help but to feel slightly dissapointed. The night hadn't gone at all as planned... she'd tidied, dusted and polished every single surface just to impress Dark... and he had dissapered, probably very hurt and in need of medical attention. And she still hadn't exacly recovered either; there was a big, painful bruise on the side of her leg, plus the cuts all over her face from falling through trees. She noticed Satoshi looking around with widened eyes and she laughed.

"Yeah... it's not much, but I like to call it home..." She said as she up her jacket.

"It's... amazing, Harada-san."

"Nah, it's just home."

Satoshi seemed particually interested in the paintings that were hung up around the house. He would look at one for a few minutes, examine it in detail, then move on to the next one. Risa liked to watch Satoshi do this because it made her feel like for once, he was interested in something of hers. And the expression on his face as he looked at them was thoughtful which was rare for Satoshi. _But he looks cute when he's thinking... _Risa decided in her mind. "Hey, what time do you go to bed, Satoshi?" She called from the kitchen.

"1am..." He answered.

"Wow! That's so late! How do you get up for school in the mornings?!"

Satoshi just ignored this and continued to stare up at the paintings.

"It's only 11pm... do you want me to stick the TV on or something?" Risa asked. "What kind of movies do you like?"

"Hm? I don't mind..."

Risa came over to Satoshi with a mug of coffee in her hand for him, remembering that he liked that best from the time the went to somewhere to eat. She led him over to the lounge and sat on the sofa with him.

They watched the movie for quite a while, and none of them looked at eachother once. Until one of the love scenes... Risa glanced up at him then found him looking at her so they both quickly turned their attention back to the movie without another word. Before she knew it, Risa had fell asleep and she un-knowingly slid over onto Satoshi's shoulder. He would have pushed her off if he didn't feel so blissfully comfortable like this, for he fell asleep just a few minutes later...

* * *

_Satoshi..._

"Who... said my name?"

_It's me! Hikari-san!_

"Hm?"

Satoshi opened his eyes and found himself in a sort of dream... It must have been a dream, because there stood his 3 year year old self grinning at him. He was sitting in his old house...

_Mommy says that we're going to the park today, wanna come? Daddy's off work, so he can come too!_

"Wha--"

_We're going to be doing some sketching too! And training!_

"What kind of tr-" Then Satoshi remembered. How very stupid of him to ask that. He had forgotten that he used to get training from his mother on ways of catching Dark... "Oh, no thankyou. It's very tiring doing that sort of thing, And I've only just woken up..."

_"Come on, Satoshi-kun!"_

As soon as his mother and father walked into the room, it was if the real 14 year old Satoshi didn't exist anymore. He just watched, amazed. Everyone had told him that Rio had looked like him... and in a strange way, she did. He had photos of her when she was his age, playing with her friends at the beach and one of her sitting at home painting but she always seemed to be looking sad...with her long, light blue hair and striking, mature blue eyes. As for his father, he had black hair and brown eyes - just normal. He'd totally forgotten what his father had looked like up until this dream, but he had the same face-shape as Satoshi...

He watched as little Satoshi happily joined hands with his parents and walk out of the door. But little Satoshi ran back crying and slammed the door behind him.

_Why did you do that!? How could you!? _The little boy cried and he threw himself onto his bed with his face burried in his pillow. _I was so happy...!!! And you had to go and ruin everything! Why?!_

Satoshi thought the boy was talking to him, so he was just about to answer when suddenly it became apparent that he was talking to a little short-haired blonde boy with golden eyes. Little Krad.

_"Aww, c'mon Satoshi-kun! I was doing your mommy a favour! She was ill anyway!" _Little Krad said, putting a ghostly, see-through arm around little Satoshi. _"And your daddy is fine. He just abandoned you a bit, that's all!"_

_Leave me alone!!_

_"But I want you to be MY friend, Satoshi-kun!" Little Krad was crying now, tears streaming down his face. "What can I do to be just yours?! I don't want your mommy to be yours, or your daddy- just me!!! What can I do?? I just want to be your friend but you are so horrible to me!-"_

_Dissapear! I am not YOU! _

_"I know! I don't want you to be ME! I just want to be yours!"_

Krad used to be so different... all he wanted was a friend back then... but where Satoshi was now, Krad liked to tease him and use him and hurt him in any way possible.

_"And now I'm going to get rid of __**her **__too..." _Little Krad said, giving 14 year old Satoshi a knowing glance. _"First I'm going to rape her, then I'm going to kill her, and last I'm going to cut her up!"_

_Who...?_ Little Satoshi asked. But 14 year old Satoshi knew who Krad meant...

_"That girl you keep seeing! I hate her!!! I hate that little red-haired freak too, but most of all I hate her! She's getting more attention from you than I am!"_

_Who?! _Little Satoshi sobbed. But Krad didn't answer and instead the dream ended. But as Satoshi woke up, an older more mature Krad's voice in his head said;

_"If you search yourself... if you look into your past, present and thoughts of the future - you'll find her. You know who I mean, Satoshi Hiwatari!"_

He suddenly realised that Risa was sleeping with her arms around his waist and head still leaning on his shoulder. They'd fallen asleep like this on the sofa last night...

"Dark-san..." She mumbled in her sleep, hugging Satoshi tighter. She pressed her lips against his shoulder. "I love you..."

He quickly jumped away from Risa, shaking with fear from what his dream had told him. Nothing in the world scared him... except Krad. Krad and what he was capable of doing in Satoshi's body. He'd always lived with that fear...

Risa rolled off the sofa and fell onto the floor with a thud which woke her up.

"Wha...? Dark...san?" She said, looking around. When she saw Satoshi, she waved at him. "Sorry! I don't know what the hell I was dreaming about but... Good morning!"

"-I have to go Harada-san."

"Satoshi!! It's 2am! You can't go!" She reached out for him, but he stumbled backwards.

"Stay away from me!"

"Huh? Satoshi... why do you always do this?! One moment you are really nice to me, and the next you are back to being cold again!! I don't get it!" Cried Risa. "Please... don't... send me further away from you... because I can show you what a friend is!" She took a step closer to him but he backed up against the wall.

"No! Harada-san, you don't understand!" He shouted. "I might--"

"No! I'm sick and tired of you being cold with me! I'm not letting you out of this house until I'm sure that you've had a good night's sleep!" She yelled back at him. "We can take my Limo and go to school together... that's what Riku and Daisuke do..." Risa could have honestly kicked herself for saying something like that. She had been _asking _for a selfish reply from Satoshi.

"We are different. Riku and Daisuke are in a relationship. We merley have a friendship. In fact, we don't."

"Ah. I see. Well then forget it!" Risa snapped, slumping down on the sofa.

"Harada-san..." He continued, relaxing a bit. "I may not see you as a friend but I'm sure you'll make a great friend to somebody, someday."

"But I want to be _your_ friend..."

Satoshi thought for a moment, biting his lip. "Harada-san..." Edging a little closer, his fear grew more and more but he ignored it. He wanted to be brave and show this girl that he could be a gentlman if he tried. After all, that night when he thought she was dead just reminded him how much he used to care for her, and that he was still somewhat attached to her. Dark lived a dangerous life... and if Risa was involved in it, she would have to live it too... He placed his hands on her shoulders, testing Krad. "You have to understand. We are just classmates. And It's hard for me to be friends with anyone right now. I didn't help you down from that building because I liked you, I did it because I was showing some respect for the officer's wishes. And you are not letting me sleep the night in your house because you like me. You just don't want to be alone. I'm going home now, Harada-san."

Risa nodded and realised his point. "I understand. We're quits. I'll... see you at school later on, ok?"

"Sure."

She followed him to the front door and opened it for him. "Well... see ya then..."

"Hm," He turned to leave, but then to her suprise he stopped and turned back to look at her. "Wait. You'll be ok, wont you Harada-san...?"

"I...I'm sure I'll be fine, Thankyou."

"Ok."

And with that, he left.

* * *

**Author's note**

**Heya all! I'd like to thak you for all your reviews and just for re-assurance so that a certain person knows - I'm not a Risa hater, and I intended to gradually make her more mature in the story as that is what fits with the series. Okay? I'm sorry if I upset you, dear.**

**The next part will be out soon! xx**


	16. Kaito Dark's girlfriend

_Disclaimer: You know where to find it. See part one._

* * *

**Growing up in seperate worlds - Part 16 - Kaito Dark's girlfriend**

Not much had changed between Satoshi and Risa after that night... He still acted like he hated all the girls including her and she still acted like she loved all the guys, flirting with them. Including him. But there were just little things... things that made Risa think that Satoshi liked her maybe just a little more. Like, the next day, Risa was struggling in maths again. So she had tried to pass a note to Riku again, and like before Satoshi got hold of it instead. The same reaction, and the same expression... the same throwing it down on his desk and keeping it there which was no help at all. But the only thing that was different this time, was that when Risa stayed in for detention and time to work out the question (again), she had watched everyone rush out the classroom for breaktime. What she hadn't seen was somebody silently slip a note onto her desk. When she realised that it was there, she opened it and saw that it was her own note, but somebody had written on it. Under her question that she had asked Riku, now lay an answer - written in neat, swirly and joined up handwriting with english lettering that was underlined twice.

_"745 Euros."_

She immediatly reconised this as Satoshi's handwriting, as he wrote his figures (when they weren't chinese character) just like this, and he was the only one in the class who was confident in using English figures, since he had studied abroad for quite a while in the USA - (Or so he had told his teacher.) If anything, his western lettering was prettier than his Japanese... although both were just as neat.

But Risa hadn't thanked him for this because she knew that he would deny it anyway. But just little signs like this one gave Risa some hope that he didn't hate her like before.

* * *

"Rikuuu! Whaddaya mean Daisuke asked you to the dance?!" Risa asked her sister at school the next morning. With a flick of her hair, Riku replied;

"Yeah! Me and him are going together! Isn't it so sweet?!"

"But--" Risa glanced around to check if Daisuke was within ear-shot and lowered her voice to a whisper. "No offence to Daisuke-kun, but you can do alot better than that!"

Riku slapped Risa around the face. "How DARE you say that! He's perfect! You're just jealous!! I bet you don't even HAVE a dance yet!"

"I do too!" Truthfully, she didn't. There was a problem for Risa at the moment with guys... none of them seemed to even compare to Dark... and lots of boys had asked her, but she just couldn't say yes to them, however cute they were because she didn't want to accept anyone _but _Dark.

She suddenly noticed a group of girls squealing and giggling together and somewhere in their conversation the word 'Dark' popped up. Risa just had to be involved with any conversation to do with _him_!!

"What? What about Dark-san?!" She asked. The girls gave her a vague look.

"You wouldn't be interested, Risa..." One of the girls said. But Risa insisted. "Ok, ok... Satoshi-kun is dressing up as Dark-san for the school play... but wont he just be so adorable?!"

"You were correct in assuming that I wouldn't be interested."

"See! I told you you wouldn't!"

"It's like... our two most favourite guys in the entire world fused together!" Another squealed. "I can't wait to see how our costume looks on him!"

"And don't forget Daisuke's costume!" Ritsuko said as Risa got tired and walked off.

* * *

_"Ooooh... so...__**the phantom theif Dark's girlfriend**__... isn't allowed to see him?" _This sentence kept going round in Satoshi's head and it wouldn't leave him alone. The phantom theif Dark's girlfriend. Risa. He didn't know whether to believe this or not... but still, it stuck in his mind all day. It had been bugging him for weeks now... he just sat, gazing out the window with a biro in his mouth. Because if he'd have put it in his hand he would have probably broken it.

"Hey, Hiwatari?"

"..."

"Hiwatari! Anyone in there?!" Takeshi said, flicking Satoshi's forehead. When Satoshi was brought out of thought by this, he sat and glared at Takeshi.

"No, you cannot copy my homework, ask me to teach you how to get girls, borrow my PE clothes OR see what's in my notebook. Does that answer your question?!" Satoshi snapped.

"Nah. I just wondered why.you were being so quiet..."

Satoshi looked blunt for a moment, then glared again."Haven't you noticed that I'm always quiet?!!!"

"No, no! Quiet in a different way... you were just staring out the window with that... dazed look in your eyes. Why?" Satoshi didn't reply but simply opened up a textbook and began to read from it. But Takeshi smirked his evil smirk and brought his face close to Satoshi's. "Shall I tell you what I think it is?"

"Hm?" Satoshi said, ignoring Takeshi.

"I think _the _Satoshi Hiwatari... in is LOVE!"

Satoshi just took the pen out of his mouth and continued to flick through the textbook, his head leaning on a hand. Takeshi looked for a reaction or an answer of some sort, but Satoshi didn't give one.

"Do you, now?" He said, still ignoring Takeshi.

"...With... DAISUKE!"

Only then did Satoshi look up from the textbook at Takeshi with widened eyes. Takeshi's smirk widened. He'd got Satoshi's attention now...

"...why?" Satoshi asked.

"Well, ya keep staring at him 'n' stuff... you always eat your lunch with him up on the roof floor alone... and I saw his name in your notebook!"

Satoshi grabbed Takeshi's collar and lifted him off the ground. "You...looked...in...my...notebook?"

"No, no! I was joking!!!" Takeshi squealed, trying to get Satoshi's hands off his collar. "Really! You are NOT being yourself! Go see a doctor!"

Satoshi suddenly realised what he was doing and regained control of himself, putting Takeshi down. It seemed that Krad wasn't only good for just causing pain when he was in control of Satoshi's body... but he slightly influenced Satoshi's emotions too. It was childish to abuse his strength that he'd gained from training to catch Dark and being an officer like that... only something that Krad would do. Satoshi Hiwatari may have been cold with people, but he was no bully. Takeshi quickly ran off without another word.

"Satoshiiii! Oh, wont you try your costume on for us!" Ritsuko squealed, handing him some clothes.

"As long as there are no cameras in the changing rooms this time, Miss Ritsuko..." Satoshi sighed, as he took the clothes. Ritsuko blushed and shook her head.

"There isn't..." She said, shyly. "Sorry... your fangirls were just being cruel before..."

"Yeah, I know."

"I hope the pressure on you has been eased a bit since Dark became popular."

"hm... yeah."

"Well, tell me what you think of the clothes!" Ritsuko smiled. He nodded and walked off.

* * *

"Riku... tell me if I'm being overly loving in saying that your eyes are my world..." Daisuke sighed as he hugged her. She giggled and shook her head.

"Nawww... it's so sweet, Daisuke..."

"Really?"

"Yeah... I want to just stay like this forever..." Riku stopped to sigh. "But something seems... wrong with Risa..."

"Well, that was a random thing to say..." Daisuke laughed. "Risa? Why, she's just growing up..."

"No, but it's more than that... she just... seems to be such an sad all of a sudden..." Riku burried her head in Daisuke's jacket. "She's just not right. I don't know, Dai... it's just... we're twins and when she likes someone, I can tell. I know she likes Dark... but I found a boy's jacket in our house a few weeks ago and I'm worried. I told her not to bring anybody home!"

"Shhhh, it's ok Riku... why do you think that it's your responsability? If Risa chooses to have a boyfriend - let her! I mean, you have me, don't you?" Daisuke said as a comfort.

"Yeah, but I mean... I'm older..."

"No. Only by a few minutes, Riku."

"But-- perverts like Dark?! C'mon Daisuke... she's going to find trouble sooner or later..." Riku sobbed. "And I'll have warned her so many times but-"

"It's nothing to be worried about. As Risa-san matures, I'm sure her taste in men will mature too."

"Sure?"

"Posative."

"Oh, Daisuke... thankyou... you are such a help..."

* * *

Once everyone got to drama class after break, it was late morning. Daisuke and Satoshi were missing; probably still changing.

"Right, now we already have the cast for this play down... we just need to get the play done, dusted and rehearsed!" Said Takeshi, as he had crowned himself the director. "So, starting places please! We'll just wait for Hiwatari-san and Dai-"

As soon as Satoshi walked in, everyone was stunned and silent. Satoshi was wearing tight black clothes that showed off alot of his chest and a white belt slung loosely around his hips. He wore a wig that looked exactly the same as Dark's hair too... the only thing that seperated him from Dark was the familliar icy blue eyes and a younger look to him.

"Sa...to...shi..." Gasped one of his fangirls. "You look amazing! Just like the real thing--- no-- better than Dark himself!"

"Yeah! Oh, I'm gonna cry!"

"Yaaay! A cool emo hair-do! It really suits him!"

"I like Satoshi better when he's himself!" Shouted one of his more loyal fangirls. The rest just ignored her and continued to drool over him.

Risa knew that she had to do the introduction to the play, but she couldn't find her words. She just held the script in front of her and stared at him... she felt Takeshi's eyes burning on her back but she just couldn't speak. Satoshi looked just like Dark... but like a sweet, younger and more naiive version of him that was more her age. It was hard for her to admit, but he did make a cuter Dark, almost a more handsome one too...

"Harada-chan!!! Get on with it!!!" Takeshi shouted. "We ain't gonna wait all day just to let you stare at Hiwatari!"

Satoshi looked over at her then Risa suddenly blushed and looked back to her script. But the moment that she'd finally managed to speak, Daisuke walked in wearing _his _costume. She was rendered speechless in a... different way. Daisuke was wearing a red dress, blusher, eye shadow, lipstick... and wig of long, blonde hair. Daisuke noticed Satoshi and laughed.

"That look really suits you, Satoshi-san!"

He smirked. "So does yours."

Of course, Satoshi was being sarcastic... but a few SatoDai fans in the class started to squeal; "SATO-DAI FOREVERRR!" Much to Riku's irratation.

"You look sooo cute Daisuke!" One of the girls giggled. "Adorable, just so adorable!"

But still, most of the classes' attention was still on Satoshi. Even Riku found herself staring at him and Daisuke looked more than just embarrassed and annoyed. Poor Daisuke...

"Ok, you can start now, Risa."

"Um... ok..."

* * *

After class, all the girls were crowding around Satoshi, who was still dressed as Dark. He looked worn out from reading all those lines and his fangirls just couldn't understand the fact that he needed a break from trying to be romantic. Not that he tried with them or anything. Risa could see how much they were stressing him, so she pushed through the crowd and held out her hand to Satoshi.

"C'mon, jerk. The office just got a call from your Dad," She said as an excuse to get him away from the girls. He just looked down at her thankfully, realising what she was doing for him, and took her hand.

"Okay."

She pulled him away from the girls and out of the room, but they stopped once they were out of sight. Risa let out a long sigh, keeping her eyes on Satoshi. She had to. She couldn't keep her eyes off him.

"Are you ok, Satoshi?" She finally asked. "Those fangirls are quite persistant people."

"I'm fine."

"I know you are...- I MEAN! Gawd, I-I can't believe those stupid girls ever used to be my friends..." Risa hurried. But as much as she'd tried to sound casual, he noticed the slip that she made and couldn't help but to let an embarassed expression cross his face. She saw this and sighed again. "I really didn't mean it like that, Satoshi."

"I know."

The two just stood there for a while and Risa just couldn't stop staring at him. She'd tried to tear her eyes away from him several times now and so far, she hadn't managed it. As she looked up into his deep blue eyes... she wondered... was he really as handsome as Dark? If Dark had worn glasses like Satoshi... would she have ignored him then, too...? After all, Satoshi's glasses were the only reason she didn't like him as much as the other boys in her class and he wasn't wearing them right now... Did Satoshi's cold yet at times sweet personality rival Dark's suave, flirty way with people...?

...And were Satoshi's kisses any contest for Dark's long, passionate and loving ones?

She mentally slapped herself for thinking this, but deep inside she wanted to find out. She was such a curious girl after all. But the moment Satoshi looked back at her, she forced her eyes to stay trained to the ground and her blush to go away.

"I--- I--- I'm sorry!" She stammered.

_Why did she just apologise?_

_Why did I just apologise?_

"Harada-san. I... I was just wondering..." Satoshi joined Risa in her action of staring at the floor. "Are you really Dark's girlfriend?"

She suddenly looked up at him. "Well... I guess not. We rarely see eachother and when we do it's because I've gone out of my way to see him. I want to be but-"

"No?" Satoshi asked to confirm. "Then you wouldn't mind coming to the prom with me on friday 26th, right?"

* * *

**Author's note**

**You'll see why he's being so nice XD lol! Ah well, thanks for the reviews and I apologise for my absence. Tell me what ya thought of this part xx**


	17. A Sudden Invitation

_Disclaimer:- You know this. I don't own DNAngel so do not rub it in..._

**

* * *

**

Yet again, Risa was rendered speechless. "What did you say, Satoshi?"

"You heard."

"Urm... I..." She took a deep breath. "A-are you asking me out?!"

"No. Just asking you to the prom."

She finally gained the courage to look him in the eyes. She had never felt so uncomfortable or confused. He had never felt so nervous. But unlike her, he wasn't letting it show. "Then yes. B-but only to the prom! Not like a relationship or anything, ok?!"

"I didn't intend it to be that way anyway, Harada-san."

"Hm, ok then..." There was an awkward silence between the two until Satoshi finally turned to walk away. "Wait--- do you want to meet me at school?"

He shrugged. "I can pick you up if you'd prefer that..."

"No! I'd much rather we met at school, thanks though!" Risa struggled.

"Okay."

"Ja ne, Satoshi!"

"Sayonara, Harada-san."

_Operation find a girl to go to the prom with to follow Daisuke is complete... _Satoshi thought to himself. Poor Risa didn't realise that he was just using her to stalk Daisuke. You weren't allowed into the school on prom night unless you had a date. But Risa was getting a taste of her own medicine - in a way, Satoshi was teasing her. Which was what Risa had been doing to him and most of the other boys in the school for the past year by then. But something inside him... told him that Risa would be the best girl to ask... and he hadn't a clue why.

* * *

"Risa, Whats up?" Riku asked her sister at home that evening. "You haven't touched your dinner..."

"Nothing. Nothings wrong! I just wasn't hungry, that's all."

"Risa, you are lying. I can tell. Just explain to me why you've been acting so weird lately, please," Riku snapped whilst she did her bed.

"Ok, ok! To cut a long story short - Hiwatari asked me to the prom recently and I said yes!" Risa began to cry. "Can you believe it?! I said yes to Satoshi!"

Riku's worried expression faded into a smile. She had been worried that Risa was going to fall into the wrong hands with her taste for older boys. But Riku found comfort in knowing that Satoshi was Risa's current obsession because she knew that if Risa did end up with him, he'd look after her. "That's so sweet... he asked you?"

"Yes..."

"I bet the poor boy was so shy... that's the first time he's asked a girl out anywhere. You didn't say anything bad to him that might have knocked his confidence, did you?"

"STOP MAKING THIS WORSE! I TOLD YOU THAT I SAID YES!" Risa cried. "But... why did I? I don't know Riku..."

"Maaaaybe... you're finally falling for Hiwatari-san!" Riku squealed. "After all, most girls do at some point in their lives!"

"I-"

"Deny it all you like, sis..." Riku smiled.

"Riku! Listen! I've already fallen in love with Satoshi before!" Risa sobbed. "Do you remember that boy... when I mentioned him to you, I always called him Hikari-san..."

"Yeah, I remember the boy..."

"Well... when I was 12, I met back up with him. I never told you this, but I took him to the fair and fell in love with him the same night. You asked me... if I'd been dumped by some boyfriend... I lied and said no. But it was kinda like I had because I tried to kiss him and he ran away," Risa shrugged. "So I felt like I'd been rejected."

"...and?"

"Hikari-san later changed his second name to Hiwatari..." Risa sniffed. "Riku, he was Satoshi! But he doesn't remember that we used to be friends... even though I'm sure that it's him!!! I-"

"Risa, 'Satoshi' and 'Hiwatari' are two very common Japanese names. Prehaps you're just confused."

"-but... his eyes! He might have grown up and changed a bit-- but his eyes still look exactly the same! I know it's him... and I'm... I just have so many questions that need to be answered..." She sighed.

"What? Like is Satoshi a good kisser?" Riku laughed. "That's always the first question about any guy you ask yourself, Risa!"

She blushed and stamped her foot in protest. How did Riku always read her thoughts...?

* * *

_"Please, give lady Freedert all the time I have left and with it, take away all her memories of me so that she may live out the rest of her life happily," _Satoshi lay in bed reading, bluntly, from the script they'd been asked to practice rehearsing that night. "This is a load of rubbish. I wouldn't ask for something like that anyway."

_"Oh, Satoshi-sama... you have no manners... or talent for that matter..." _Krad remarked, his ghostly form sitting himself on the edge of Satoshi's bed. _"Why don't you let me out and we'll see what we can do about improving on your acting..."_

"Oh go away! I don't need any help!" Satoshi growled and he hit the figure with a pillow even though he knew that Krad was really inside his head. The pillow passed straight through the see-through Krad. Satoshi heard Krad laughing at him.

_"You're so very funny when you get angry!"_

"I can get nasty, just a warning Krad."

"_Not as nasty as I can get if you don't stop seeing that girl!"_

Suddenly the phone started to ring. It was early in the morning... so Satoshi wondered who it could be. Instead of answering, he waited for the answer phone to go off.

_"Heya, this is Harada Riku. I just wanted to thank you for inviting my sister to the prom, it means alot to both of us. Sorry that it's so late; I wanted to wait until Risa was asleep. I don't know how... but somehow... can you help me to lead her away from Dark? I don't think it's right for those two to be together... he's too old for her. And Risa is starting to look like he's making her ill. Ok, well... I guess that's all. You did a great job in rehearsal today by the way! Keep it up! I hope you get this message... Oyasumi nasai!"_

_"You're going to the dance with her, eh? Well, I wonder what I-"_

"Yamenasai!" Satoshi screamed, closing his eyes tightly and covering his ears. His tone in his voice sounded slightly helpless now. "Just leave me alone..."

_"What are you going to do, Satoshi-sama? Drug yourself to sleep?" _Krad asked a few moments later as he watched Satoshi tossing and turning in his bed.

"I'm going to have to if you don't shut up..." Satoshi sniffed in reply, feeling tears come to his eyes. _Poor Riku... she's so worried about Risa being with Dark and she's desperate for help. There is nothing I can do though. _Thought Satoshi. _It's none of my concern. And I wouldn't be able to help anyway..._

* * *

The next morning at school, drama lessons came round again. Daisuke had been practicing all night and was ready to go! ...or so he thought.

_"We will always be together..." _Satoshi, thoughtfully when it came to their love scene. Daisuke just blushed and forgot his lines.

"No, no, NO! You two are in LOVE! You're in love and you wanna be together!" Takeshi snapped. "How many times?! And Satoshi, sound like you mean it! But at least you're improving I guess..."

"I'm trying...ok, let's go from the top again, Daisuke," Satoshi sighed. "_We will always be together..."_

_"But we c-can't be! O-our b-backgrounds are so different..." _Daisuke stammered. Takeshi snorted at Daisuke's impression of a girl's voice.

"Hey, you know you two? Maybe we should just swop the roles around and make Satoshi the girl since his voice hasn't broken yet."

"It has..." Daisuke sighed. "He can just do voices better than I can..."

"Exactly! So! Daisuke! You try being Dark, and Satoshi do Freedert. Just for now."

"No, don't..." Satoshi said. "I think Daisuke makes a better girl."

Daisuke laughed with embarrassment. Although he didn't know whether to be grateful to him or not, he nodded his thanks to Satoshi. "Mm hm! I like playing Princess Freedert! Please let me keep the part!"

"Then act it out like you mean it! From the top, one last time!" Takeshi snapped. The two boys stood in there places and started again and for the third time, Satoshi began to read. But this time he sounded... in love. Properly.

_"We will always be together..."_

_"But we cannot! Our backgrounds are so different! My father would never approve!" _Daisuke turned away but Satoshi took his arm as the script had instucted him to do.

_"But his majesty must see how strong our bond is Dai- _I mean! _Freedert! I will not rest until I have his consent!" _Satoshi cried, showing all the emotion he could. Daisuke pulled away and sobbed;

"_Then I'm afraid you will not rest in a thousand years!" _He began to storm off but Satoshi called after him.

_"I will go a thousand years without rest for you, princess Freedert... because I love you," _He said as Dark, forcing a smile and loving eyes. Everyone was in utter shock and silence... amazed by the two boys. Even Risa wasn't chatting with her friends through it...

_"Oh Dark, I love you too..." _Daisuke cried. He was into his part so much by now, that he threw his arms around a very shocked and taken-aback Satoshi. _"I would wait a thousand years for you... just to hear you-"_

"-Ok, ok! That's enough! Cut!" Takeshi sighed. "It's cute, Daisuke. But would you keep your hands _off _Hiwatari? He looks a little freaked out..."

Daisuke sprang off Satoshi and was quick to apologise. "I'm s-sorry, Dark- err... Freedert- no! Satoshi-san!" (He's confused.)

"Other than that - you guys were awesome! Daisuke you really went to town with that over-emotional girly attiude, and Satoshi - you looked much more, well... lovesick. Anyone would think you really were! Great job!" Takeshi laughed. "Phewww... I await the day when Satoshi jumps on _you _like that, Daisuke..."

Satoshi pulled a face and went to sit with the rest of the class. Suprisingly, he involuntarily sat next to Risa.

"Hey Satoshi! That was awesome!" Risa squealed. "You'd make such a great Dark!"

"Thankyou."

"Are you going anywhere after school tonight?" Risa asked. This shocked Satoshi and he looked up at her, widening his eyes which his fringe had fallen all over. Even though it must have been irritating him, he didn't stop to push his fringe out the way.

"After school...I have to go to the doctors..." Satoshi said carefully.

"The doctors?! Is something wrong!?"

"No, nothing too bad. I'm just allergic to something..." He rolled up his sleeve and held out his arm which was covered with red marks. "See?" Before he pulled his sleeve back down, she noticed a deep cut running down the side of his arm.

"Hand on, Satoshi! What is this?!" She gasped, running her hand down the cut. He shrugged.

"Dunno," He saw the concern in her eyes and sighed. "Harada-san, it's just a cut - it'll heal. It's not like I can die from it or anything-"

"Yes but you'll ruin your shirt if it starts bleeding!" She said, taking the ribbon out of her hair. She wrapped it around his arm and tied it at the end.

_This was what she did for Dark..._ Satoshi thought. (_**Note: It was Riku in the manga, Risa in the anime**_)

"All done! You should feel much better now and your arm will heal quicker!"

"Okay..." He looked at her careful work and she saw a hint of a smile on his face. "So, you want to be a nurse, Harada-san?"

"Yeah, that's right. What do you want to be?"

"Hmm... I don't know. A police officer, I guess. Or an artist."

"You should show me some of your art sometime! My father is an artist in his own right. Haha, but I can see you being a police officer, Satoshi-san!" Risa giggled. Satoshi nodded shyly, which was very unlike the 14 year old him. "So, can we hang around together after you've been to the doctors?"

"I have homework of some sort," _Catching Dark, what else?_

"We can do our homework together! I need help with mine, anyway!"

"That's... a little hard for me to do, Harada-san..."

"Sunday, then?"

"That sounds alright. Come over to my place."

"Where do you live?"

"Just wait for me at the beach. That's close enough to my place. I'll come find you."

She giggled and he gave her a confused look. "I'm sorry... it's just that... we sound like friends talking to eachother like this!"

He didn't say anything, but instead he just shrugged. Then he finally sighed; "There is a fine line between being aquainted and being friends. But even so, they are different things, Harada-san."

* * *

**Authors note**

You'll love the next few parts if you like my fics. I already have this entire story witten out like I say, so... anyway.

Emey-chan - this is based on both the anime and the manga - A weird mix of the two XD


	18. Fun in the sun

_Disclaimer: I do not own DNAngel..._

* * *

On Sunday, Risa took the train to the seaside like Satoshi had told her to. She decided to make a day of it since it wasn't often the day came in Risa's world where she got to go to the beach! Not at that time anyway. Unfinished homework seemed to pop out of every draw in her bedroom and the teachers were really bugging her about it...

_I bet Satoshi gets to go to the beach all the time... _She thought as she stepped onto the train. _Yeah... he's so lucky..._

"Harada-chan!" Called a familliar voice. She spun around to see Daisuke sitting at one of the tables in the train so she went to sit with him.

"Konichiwa, Daisuke-kun! What are you doing here?" Risa asked.

"It's my father's birthday tomorow, so I'm present shopping. What about you?"

"I'm off to see Hiwatari-san."

Daisuke's happy expression fell quickly into a confused one. "Satoshi...? But... why? You're not going on a date with him or something... are you?-"

"-No! I needed homework help!" Risa quickly snapped.

"Risa... I told you to come to me for homework help..." Daisuke sighed, sounding quite offended. "Look, Riku told me that you were going to the prom with him - I'm not that stupid. You two are going to spend the day together, weren't you?"

She blushed a little and played with her hair. "That was the idea..."

"So you are going out with eachother?" There was a silence but then Risa shook her head. "I-I think it's really sweet that you are doing this for him, Risa-chan. But be careful what you say to him though, although he doesn't seem to be, he's actually very sensative."

"I know, It'll be fine. I just want..." She tailed off and stared out of the window, watching the tumbling hills and endless stream of trees roll past them. For her, this sight was hypnotic. She wondered about Dark and how he was doing. She worried that he wasn't doing well. Then she thought about Satoshi and all she could think about was a certain dream that she'd had on Saturday night...

"Alright. You best be off, this is close to the beach," Daisuke said, putting his hand on her shoulder. She snapped out of her daze and quickly got up. After thanking and saying her goodbyes to Daisuke, she then exited the train. If it wasn't for him... then she would probably have heen so lost in her deep, dark maze of thoughts that she would have missed her stop.

When she got to the beach she decided to get changed into her bikini and splash about in the sea whilst waiting for Satoshi. It was a nice day to go to the beach, there was plenty of sun along with a gentle breeze which was probably a good thing, as Risa hadn't brought along any sun protection cream to stop herself from getting burnt. She was afraid to go too far out into the sea after remembering that same drowning feeling that she'd had in the well all that time ago so she only went in up to her knees which didn't lead her too far away from the safety of the sandy shore.

* * *

"Oi! Harada-san!" She heard Satoshi's voice call a good hour later. He was wearing a long black shirt like always, glasses and some white jeans. When she came out of the water wearing her bikini, he lost his breath coughed a bit. Risa noticed this and smirked, knowingly.

"Satoshi-kuuun! I've been waiting for ages!" She giggled, hanging onto his arms that were folded. He looked stubbornly away from her and held his head high. Flirting with Satoshi was especially fun for her. "I was starting to think that you were busy ditching me or something!"

"Harada-san, your hands are wet."

"Oh, sorry!" Realising what he meant, she took her hands off his shirt. "Why don't you get changed and come swimming with me! The water is great!' He was silent for a moment. "Oh come on! Don't tell me you still can't swim!"

"No. I can. I just don't want to get wet."

_When you look at it that way... Satoshi hasn't really changed a whole lot... _Risa thought to herself. _That's the same thing he said to me 6 years ago when I wanted him to come swimming in the river with me, only maybe a little more politely... maybe I should test his memory a little... _She splashed him and giggled; "But you're already wet Satoshi-san!"

Guessing what was coming next, Satoshi took a step away from Risa. Yep. Here she would have pulled him into the water with her. _Maybe I should have ditched her..._ He thought, looking extremely annoyed.

"Gomenasai! That was an accident!" She laughed, smiling sweetly at him. "So... uh... what do you want to do? We've still got plenty of time before I have to go home and we don't _have _to go back to your place..."

"I'm going to help you choose your prom clothes," He grunted, still looking away from her. "I don't want to be dancing with someone who isn't wearing something sensible."

"Yeah, yeah - you just want to pick something really revealing for me and make me wear it so that you can gawp at me all night. Perv," Risa said which made Satoshi go a little pink and slightly angry.

"Don't be silly."

"Maybe you're right though... you wont even look at me in this bikini because I look so cute and you're afraid that you'll start blushing if you look at me," Risa sighed. "I know how 14 year old boy's minds work."

"I told you to stop being silly," Satoshi growled, even though that was partly true.

* * *

"Hey sooo... you like this dress, Satoshi?" She asked and she held out a short purple dress. He shook his head.

"I already told you, get a black dress. As long as it's black, and long - then I don't care."

"Tsk, Daisuke isn't choosing clothes for Riku..." Risa groaned. "Can I choose your clothes, Satoshi-san?"

"...no."

"And why's that?"

"Because you'll choose something inappropriate, Harada-san."

"No, I'll just choose the thing that I think'll look best on you, like what you are doing for me!" She suddenly saw a black dress that she liked. It was long, went in at the waist and had no straps. "Oooh! I love this one, Satoshi! What do you think?"

"You need to be older to wear something like that."

"And you sound like my mother saying something like that. It's long and black just like you said! pleeeease!"

"Fine. Now let me choose mine-"

"Nope! I'm choosing yours!" Risa giggled. He sighed, heavily. "Wow! You would look awesome in this!!! Just dye your hair black, lose the glasses, and you'd be sooo hawt!"

"Harada-san... this is the year 9 prom, not a Green Day concert."

"But Satoshiiii!"

"Ok. If I dye my hair black, just for the prom, then will you let me choose my clothes?" He asked.

"Hmmmm... as long as you don't wear glasses."

"Okay."

"Awesome."

Although hard to believe, they were actually starting to agree on things now... where as before it would have turned into an argument. It could have been either the fact that Satoshi was being more easy-going with what he was to wear, or that Risa was being much more sensible understanding. But it could have been a mixture of the two. Anyway, it wasn't long before they had decided on Satoshi's clothes together (even though he'd said that he wanted to pick them by himself) and they were out of the shop. They sat on a bench outside and Risa began eating the packed tea that she'd brought with her.

"Well, it's only 3:00pm. I've got until seven. So, what do you want to do until then?" She asked. He shrugged.

"Whatever you want to do."

This made her blush a little but she ignored it and giggled; "Let's go back to the beach, I'll get changed again, and you can come in the water with me, su!"

"You're pushing it, Harada-san..." He sighed in reply. "Why don't we just go back to my place now?"

"Sure."

* * *

"Wow! I still can't believe you live in a room all by yourself, Satoshi-san!" She gasped as they walked up to his apartment room. He nodded.

"I do alot of things by myself."

"Like...?" Risa asked. She was very curious now and she needed answers.

"Like shopping, washing, cleaning, cooking..." As he looked up at her, she caught a hint of sadness in his eyes. "Living, really."

_He's so alone..._ Risa thought. _I've known that ever since I saw his name next to a coat peg at his old orphanage... but he seems in more need of someone now... I don't understand... why doesn't he just get a girlfriend and move in with her? He'd never have to be alone again..._

"Is something wrong?" He asked, hesitantly, holding the apartment door open for her. But she quickly looked up and shook her head.

"No, no! Nothing! You go in first!"

"Ladies first, Harada-san..." Satoshi insisted.

When she walked in, she was suprised at how messy it was. She'd expected that Satoshi, being his well kept self, would have a very, very tidy apartment. _But after all..._ she thought to herself, smiling. _He is just a normal teenage boy and they never keep their rooms tidy..._

He took his glasses off and flopped on the bed, spreading his arms out across it. "This is my place. Other people don't like it, but I do. It's just some place to call 'home'..."

"I like it," Risa said. Satoshi looked at her and sat up.

"Well, that's a suprise - considering you live in a mansion and still say it's too small."

"It is. But this is cosy-small, it's different from my house," She said, sitting on the bed next to him. "It really feels like home..."

"Hm, I'm glad you think so," He stood up and went over to the kitchen area. "So what can I get for you, Harada-san?"

"I'll have coffee, please!'

"Okay."

She took time just to look around. Risa did like it - in fact she loved it. There was a computer, a TV, a sofa, even a cooking area and yet Satoshi still found room to leave books and clothes all over the place. She just felt so comfortable there and she figured Satoshi did too. He was being alot more talkative and confident with her here. But what she liked the most was the fact that he was being friendly to her and even though he wasn't smiling it seemed like he would if he could have. He was still being slightly weary that he kept a good distance from her though... never forgetting about Krad for one moment.

"So... do you have any homework that you need help with?" Satoshi asked, sitting on the sofa with her and handing her the coffee that she had asked for.

"Hmm... no. All my homework is back at my place. What about you? I'm sure that I can be of _some _use to you..."

"I've finished everything. Apart from one thing. I have to rehearse my lines for the school play, but I can't see how you can help-"

"I can be Freedert! And her father, the king!" Risa said, taking Satoshi's script off his desk. "You've memorised your lines... no?"

"Yes, I have. But Harada-san-"

"It's fine. Let me start..." Risa cleared her throat. _"Ahem. What is it that you wanted, Phantom theif Dark?"_

Risa giggled at her impression of the king and Satoshi bit his lip to stop himself from laughing. _"Your highness, I ask for your daughters' hand in marrige in hope that you will give your permission... I love princess Freedert... and if her two beautiful ruby red eyes cannot be mine, if her loving kind touch may not be mine, if I should never hear her say my name again, then there must be no reason for me to exist. For I live for Freedert, and she in turn lives for me."_

_"It seems that you not only exist to steal artworks, but poor young ladies' hearts too! Stay away from my kingdom, you demon!" _Risa made her voice go quite high for Freedert's lines. "_But father!" _She cried, switching roles. _"If his two deep sea blue eyes will not stare into mine again... if I may never be again allowed to touch his face and tell him..." _Risa suddenly stopped and sighed. Satoshi gave her a confused look.

"Harada-san...?"

"And tell him..." She looked up at Satoshi blushing, her heart racing. Her eyes were not on the script anymore, but instead were looking into his eyes. Her words did not come from the script either, they came from her heart. "That I love him... then life is just not worth it. For I live for him, and in turn hope he lives for me..."

Satoshi paused for a moment and frowned. "... I don't think that was in the script-"

"Of course it wasn't!" She snapped. "These lines suck! They are basically just a repeat of everything you said, so I'm making up my own!"

"Ah... okay."

* * *

The time came for Risa to go and she bowed politely to Satoshi.

"I guess I'll see you at the performance tomorow... good luck with that and everything..." She said. "Thankyou so much for today and your kind advice on what I should wear to the prom..."

He nodded. "That's okay. Thanks for helping me with the play and your advice with the black hair dye. I'll be sure to use it for the prom,"

Truthfully, Satoshi didn't want her to leave. That was one of the first times he'd had anybody round his place, and he had rather enjoyed the company. It was hard to watch her strut off down the empty coridoor of silent rooms. He wanted her to stay forever and ever, to never leave him alone to be laughed at and teased by Krad... Alone... it was only until he'd had good company for the first time, that he fully understood what this word meant and realised just how alone he was...

As soon as she was off down the stairs, he closed the door and felt tears fill his eyes. Krad laughed as usual.

_"Awww... poor crying Satoshi-sama..."_

"I AM NOT CRYING!" He shouted, even though he was. He tried to force the tears away, but it was no use. Tears fell down his cheeks and he didn't even have the energy to wipe them away. _I remember... I remember those days so strongly that it's painful... the days when I was a normal little kid. Those days when I had company..._ _urgh! It hurts so much!! --I wish those days never happened, then I wouldn't be crying like this now!!!_

_"Don't be sad, master Satoshi... The girl is gone... you have me now..."_

Suddenly his appartment room didn't feel comfy anymore - it felt dark, sinister and cold. Satoshi started to feel like a child afraid of the Dark in his own home... and all because he had just been allowed to feel the joys of having company...


	19. Thinking as one

The night of the perfomance had finally arrived. Daisuke and Satoshi were as ready as ever as they got the girls to help them give them their make-up finishes and clothes.

"Daisuke, watch your dress," Risa warned, putting a few stitches in where needed. "I know guys like you aren't used to wearing these kind of things, but you need to-"

"I'm fine. I'll be ok, Harada-chan! Just don't worry!"

"Hang on, let me re-do your eye-shadow!"

Ritsuko was putting some powder on Satoshi's face to make him look pale, not that he didn't look pale enough already or anything - but under the heat of the lighting, she was afraid that he might go redder.

"Urghhhh... We need to keep this face of yours pale! Dark cannot look romantic if he's gone red in the face!" She fussed, running a powder brush across his face. "Don't stand under the lights too much, ok? Look at me a second..." He looked up at her. "What a cute little Dark you make, Satoshi-san!" She squealed, pinching his cheeks. He smacked her hand away from him and sighed, looking around for something... or someone. "Hmmm... are you sure that you don't want to wear purple contacts or something? You'll look more like Dark. It'll help you to see better, too."

"Hm? My eyesight is fine... please don't touch me like that."

She shrugged. "Well, as you always wear glasses, I presumed your sight was a little off..." She stepped back to look at him. "I want to bring out your eyes a little more... some thin eye liner and mascara would fix that."

"Okay. Do what you have to," He said. He closed his eyes and held his head up for her which made her stop and blush. He opened an eye. "What?"

"It looks like you're asking me to kiss you, Satoshi-san..." She giggled. As she continued with his make-up, she noticed the ribbon tied around his arm. "Excuse me, Satoshi-san, but you cannot wear that ribbon for the play. It's not something that Dark would do- hey... isn't that Risa's?"

"Yes," He said, touching it fondly. "My arm was bleeding, so she helped me..." Ritsuko looked slightly shocked at this and she accidently slipped with Satoshi's eye liner. Flinching, he covered his stinging eye. "Ouch!"

"Oh, I am sooo sorry Hiwatari-kun! Blink alot, and you should be fine in just a minute, ok?"

He nodded vigerously and she ran off to get him a towel for his eye. He kept his eyes closed and rubbed them, but then he felt a hand gently touch his face."Ritsuko-san!!! What did I tell you before?!"

"Satoshi-san... you look so handsome..."

_That's not Ritsuko's voice..._ he thought as he opened his eyes _That's- _

"Ha-Harada-san...?" He sighed and made no attempt to smack her away. Lots of girls had called him handsome... but it somehow meant alot more coming from her... "Th-thankyou."

"Come now, what's that stammer for?" She giggled, taking her hand off him. "I just wanted to wish you good luck."

"Okay."

"And you really do look good in those clothes, Satoshi-san..."

_Flirt. _"Hmm... I think they are a little showy."

"Yeah, so do I," Risa smirked. "But showy looks good on you."

"You say that sort of thing to everyone," He pointed out, blushing slightly. She sighed and shrugged.

"Well, there must be plenty of hawt guys around then!"

Satoshi smirked back at her. "So you're calling me one of them...?"

"Huh? N-no!!! W-why would I call _you _hawt?! Nuh-uh, no way!" She stammered and she blushed like him."S-so anyway! Break a leg and all that! See ya! Ja ne!"

He liked it when he could catch Risa out like this. It kept him feeling clever, because he was starting to have doubts about that now... with all the emotions he'd been through in just the past week, the exprerience had made him feel like... well, a teenager. And he'd always felt like he knew better than to fall into a way of only thinking about one person all day. He'd always felt like he knew better than to go all shy at the sight of that one person. Even his grades were getting worse because he couldn't keep his mind on his work anymore and thus made stupid mistakes. Dark was slipping further and further away from him and his studies of Daisuke weren't as good as before. Krad was making his life and mental health worse over it too. His world was falling before his eyes...

...And yet he was happy.

Happy - now of all times. At school at least, when he got home his mood always seemed to drop. But he'd never been happy at school before, and it wasn't because he always used to be pushed to study night and day with no break. Neither had it been because he found it pointless and too far below his standard. Now he thought of of it, he'd always hated school before because it was the thought of taking the train every morning all the way to the middle of Azumano just to watch everyone playing together at playtime and feel left out. He was still left out quite a bit, but otherwise Daisuke would eat his lunch with him, and Risa would occasionally ask if he was ok. He loved to hear her ask that... he loved it so much.

* * *

The play went well, just a few slip-ups on Daisuke's part but Satoshi helped him through them. It had been a great success and everyone was so proud of Satoshi - he'd really showed emotion for the first time in ages. The play had also taught him alot about emotion too.

"Oooh Satoshi-kun! You were awesome!!!" Squealed his fangirls, pushing pieces of paper in his face and expecting an autograph. "You and Daisuke were so adorable up there!"

"Thankyou, but I have to-"

"Satoshi-kun! You look nice and you're so intelligent! My mom says she wants you to be my boyfriend, and I totally agree!"

"I-"

"Satoshi-"

"Alright! Leave Hiwatari alone! He deserves a bit of peace after all that!" Risa shouted angrily. "Daisuke is over at the canteen doing autographs! Go pester him you crazy idiots!"

They all walked off, dragging their feet along the ground. Satoshi watched them walk away for a moment, then turned his attention to Risa. He looked down at her with a thankful expression on his face.

"You didn't need to do that," He sighed.

"Yeah well I did so... hm."

There was a long silence as they sat on the steps together outside the school. But it was one of those meaningful silences, like the kind that always used to happen so long ago... neither of them looked at eachother, but neither of them needed to. They didn't need to look to know that they were in eachother's thoughts at that moment, even though neither of them were certain how they were involved. Risa and Satoshi were just sure that they were in some way.

"Hey, Satoshi-san..." Risa finally said. "Can I come to your place tomorow? I have some homework and-"

"Sure..." He replied, quietly.

"You... you really did awesome tonight."

"Okay."

She grinned. "I always feel like I'm talking to a brick wall when I'm talking to you, Satoshi..." He gave her a confused and annoyed glance but she just ignored him and continued. "But y'know, maybe that's a good thing. Brick walls can't reply with something hurtful. If I had a problem, a brick wall would never laugh at me for it, nor can it tell anybody else secrets that I entrust it with. It's just..." She shrugged. "There for me. Like you."

He was silent in thought for a moment longer, then he looked up at the sky. "You, Harada-san, remind me of a little girl who begs and pleads, yet she can never have what she wants," Risa gave him a hurt look.

"Satoshi-san... that's not-"

"-But that might be a good thing," He stopped to sigh. He got up and started walking off as he spoke. "Well... because it's enough to make me, very stupidly, feel wanted, Harada-san."

_He's reffering to all the flirting I do, isn't he...? _Risa thought as she watched him walk off out into the rain, shocked at how out of character he'd just been. _He doesn't like it at all... aww... that poor boy... I should really stop being so silly and flirty with him and act more like a lady..._ She picked up her umbrella and walked over to him.

"Hiwatari-san... you'll get so wet out here in the rain. Here - you have a long way to walk," She handed him the umbrella gingerly and he took it, nodding his thanks to her. He started to walk off again but she she stopped him by putting her arms around his shoulders. "You _are _wanted, Satoshi-san. I want to be your friend..."

"I know," He said bluntly and he tore away from her. "But I don't want to be yours."

* * *

The next day after school, Risa didn't know whether to go to his apartment or not. He had been so unfair to her before and she didn't know whether they were still talking to eachother or not. She wasn't even sure if they were still going to the prom together...

She decided to turn to her sister for help.

"Riku... I... wanted to go round Hiwatari's place today..." She said, fiddling with her fingers. Riku raised her eyebrows and nodded. "And well... he was a little mean to me yesterday... d'ya think he still wants me to come?"

"Risa. It's up to you. Do _you _still want to be in contact with him?" Riku asked.

"Well... yes... I think..."

"Then you've got to go make up with him! Risa, you are hopeless! You are the one who wants to keep seeing him, so you have to take matters into your own hands and do your best to convince him that you are good company! Go on, Risa! Now!"

Risa smiled and pushed Riku's shoulder as a thankyou before throwing some nice clothes on and running out the front door. Every step she took as she ran... brought the feeling of hope closer and closer... _I will teach Satoshi what friendship is! I will!_

When Satoshi opened the door of his apartment to find Risa standing there he felt his face heat up although he didn't let himself blush. He hadn't expected her to come either...

"Konichiwa, Harada-san."

"Ohayo!!!" She said happily, throwing her arms around him.

"...yeah. Please don't do that, Harada-san."

"Sure thing!" She said as she gave him a polite bow. "Whatever you say, Satoshi-san."

They walked inside together and sat at the table. She placed her homework in front of them and started to explain her problem to Satoshi. He flicked his fringe out the way of his eyes with his hand and gave her an easier way of working it out.

"If you apply my method... then it makes a whole lot more sense. Schools sometimes try to make things look more complicated than they actually are, you know?"

"Satoshi... you are going to be such an amazing man someday. I'm sure that you'll go really far in life..." Risa sighed. She used Satoshi's method to successfully work out all the answers on her sheet of paper and jumped for joy. "YAAAY! I actually did it! I-...I'm improving already!! And in record time too!"

"I'm glad..." Satoshi said. He held out his hand to her. "We have lots of time left. Shall we practice your dancing for Friday's prom, Harada-san?"

She took his hand and nodded. "Yes please."

Satoshi cleared some space in the main room and then said; "Ok. First thing you have to know. Never look shy. If you look shy, you'll feel shy, then you'll start slipping up. This is a resistance you need to build up by yourself - it's nothing I can teach you. I can only say the words, ok? So whatever I do, look confident with it and try to act like you know what you're doing too," He put his hand on her waist and she immediatly flinched and giggled.

"S-satoshi---!"

"What did I just say...?" He sighed. "No giggling. No blushing. No flinching... just trust me. I'm not going to do anything nasty to you..." He waited for some time until she'd relaxed like this then he continued. "Secondly, you have to learn to copy what my feet are doing without looking at me."

"Is that even humanly possible?"

"Yes. You need to feel the music, then your feet will know what to do. If you feel me tilt one way, go there with me. If you feel me put both arms on your waist, then put your hands on my shoulders and let me lift you up and twirl you around... to dance, we need to think as one..." He lowered his head to gently touch foreheads with her. She felt the familliar feeling of his long, soft fringe gently brushing against her face and she contained her blush obidiently.

_As one... two people... one mind... _Risa thought, urging herself to feel the slight signs of where his feet were going to go next. Amazingly, it just came to her. It seemed that her mind worked naturally well with Satoshi's, even though she had her eyes closed. It felt like they were meant to be dancing with eachother...

"Now you try taking the lead, Harada-san."

He responded perfectly to all the signs she gave of which way to move. She seemed to know alot of classic dance moves herself... the only reason Satoshi knew them so well was that his world had been so upper-class ever since he had been adopted, with endless buisness meetings and parties. He couldn't help but learn proper dancing. Risa was amazed that Satoshi was so good at this - dancing certainly didn't seem his thing at all.

Dancing like this brought so many memories flooding back to Satoshi...

_"Satoshi... I want you to meet Amai, she is the daughter of Osaka's commissioner in command of police. She is 15 years old... and she is originally from Paris in France," Said Satoshi's father, pushing him towards her. "Say hello, Satoshi."_

_"Amai," said 11 year old Satoshi, bowing. "It's a pleasure to meet you."_

_"Satoshi! In french!" His father hissed. Satoshi sighed and repeated the same words again in fench. She nodded and smiled._

_"That is right. But please, speak japanese. I'm fine with that."_

_They spoke to eachother for a while and eventually ended up dancing. Amai was Satoshi's first dance - until then he'd just been watching his father. Thankfully because of this, he managed to dance with ease, only making one or two slip-ups that fortunatly went un-noticed. If his father had noticed, he would have been given a good telling off later on. But they knew that sir Hiwatari and Amai's father were just trying to force them to like eachother, to bring the two cities closer together and so that there was no room for 'wrong choices' when it came to picking a partner in later days. Satoshi could not bear to not have the freedom to make his own choise and so demanded no further contact with this girl under the threat that he would run away from home._

* * *

After a while, they finished dancing and sat down on the sofa.

"How was I, Satoshi-san?" Risa asked. Satoshi looked down at his feet.

"Hmm, you were ok."

"So were you..." Risa finally allowed herself to blush and she blurted; "A-a-actually your dancing w-was more than ok!! I-"

"It's ok, Harada-san. Save it," He said gently.

"N-no! Really! I really-... I-..." Before she knew it, she had her arms around him and her blush deepened. They both felt extremely awkward and she could tell by Satoshi's face that he was trying to hold back a blush too. She took herself away from him and shuffled to the other side of the sofa. "...I really... umm... need you to wear that hair dye for the prom. I can't be seen dancing with a guy who doesn't have black hair!"

They both looked a little relieved after she said that and Satoshi was quick to find his voice. "I will, don't worry."

"You'd better!" Risa snapped. "Do you even know how to use hair dye?"

"Yes. My father prefers my hair to be blonde when we are out anywhere special."

"Father...?" Risa had thought that Satoshi was still an orphan. But obiously not - he'd been adopted. She decided not to press him anymore with this subject. "I best be going-"

_No... _Satoshi thought _Not going back to how it was last time... I don't want to go back to feeling like that...!! _"-Harada-san! Will... will you stay the night here?!"

* * *

**A/N: **Heya peeps! Long time no see, and I'm sorry about that. The first thing I've got to do is to remind you that _this story is a T rated story. It's not about to suddenly turn into an M rated one in the next part, so please don't worry! _XD lol! The last sentence of this part did sound kind of wrong, but I assure you, I'm not going to go that far with this fanfic, or any other that I write.

To answer the questions...

A) It's based on both the anime and Manga.

B) Japanese? Lol, I wish! Nope, born and bred right here in England. I am having Japanese lessons once in a while at the moment though.

See ya later! xx


	20. A night at his house

Satoshi was almost as shocked as Risa. He'd never meant to say that, it could have sounded very wrong. It also didn't sound like him at all, so he checked for signs of Krad making him say that... maybe it had been Krad, trying to drive Risa away from him... he could hear Krad laughing.

"Umm... sorry..." He said.

"Nah, I'm sure it'll be ok with my parents, let me just ring them!"

"No! Harada-san! I was kidding!" Satoshi said quickly, putting his hand over the phone so that she couldn't use it. "Just go home!"

"No... I heard what you said..." Risa giggled. "Why did you say that?"

"It's getting dark outside and I was just worried that-"

"Yeah, yeah."

"Harada-san! I am serious! Go home!" Satoshi said, raising his voice. "_She wont go home now, Satoshi-sama..." _"Risa, please!"

"You just called me Risa! Break through! I haven't heard you say that in aaages!" Risa said. "Satoshi-san. If you don't want to be alone, I can totally understand. I'll sleep on the sofa, ok?"

Satoshi sighed. _Krad is right... she wont go. Krad!! Why did you make me say that?! If you lay a finger on Risa then I'm going to--_

_"What, Satoshi-sama? Stab yourself?"_

He paused and realised that killing himself would really be the only way to get rid of Krad. He just wasn't brave enough, even though it would mean less people dying around him and Risa to be safe. Suicide was one thing that Satoshi wasn't confident in commiting and did not wish to... he was posative that there must be some other way to get rid of that demon inside him.

"Harada-san. Please feel free to have a shower when you want, and I'll get a duvet for you from downstairs."

"Thankyou. But Satoshi..." He turned around to look at her. "You sound mad at me..."

"I will not take responsibility for what happens to you here, Harada-san. Just so you know," He growled, then walked off to get her a duvet.

* * *

Risa was asleep by 10pm, so it gave Satoshi time to do some cleaning without lots of noise. Krad was still laughing at him, and had been doing so none stop for prehaps the past 5 hours.

_"Awww... Satoshi-sama... you're so shy... how are you ever going to grow up making all your girlfriends sleep on the sofa?" _Krad teased. Satoshi would normally ignore him, but this time was different.

"I already said! She's not my girlfriend, she isn't even a friend! And I'm only 14 for goodness sake!" He snapped.

_"Yes, but you were so shy with her... when I am perminantly in control of you, I don't want everyone to think of me as a freak!"_

"You'll never get this body," Satoshi said. "It's mine."

_"Ah... You'll see, Hikari-san... you'll see...Now! About that girl! She seemed pretty keen on getting close to you this evening! Any thoughts?"_

"Go away! All she did was hug me... she was probably just a bit tired and thought I was Dark or something..." Satoshi realised just how stupid that had sounded and growled. He looked over at her and watched her sleep for a moment... her hair wasn't done up like usual, and she wasn't wearing any make-up. He didn't know why but... Satoshi actually prefered her like this. Normally, Satoshi would prefer to look at a girl who was dressed up with lots of make-up and effort put into the hairstyle. But he liked Risa just the way she looked now (although he didn't like the fact that she was wearing his spare night shirt and shorts.) He just... liked her for what she was really. Although he still couldn't decide whether he liked her or not - he was trying with all his might to deny it. Even so, he hadn't thought that one glance at her could turn into a stare...

_"You're in love, Satoshi-sama..." _Krad said gently, putting a hand on his tamer's shoulder.

"F--- off," Satoshi grunted, getting back to the washing up he was doing before.

_"Don't use that language with me, young man! I was only stating the obious..."_

"Look! I am trying to do the washing up!" Satoshi snapped. "Leave me alone! It's not true! I... I hate that girl..."

_"No. You __**used **__to hate that girl. You used to glare at her... but now look at yourself - you are staring at the girl with bedroom eyes!" _Krad shouted, giving Satoshi a sudden push but when Satoshi reached to push him back, his hand just went straight through Krad like always. _"You should know that you can't hurt me by now, Satoshi-sama..."_

Satoshi just didn't reply. He couldn't be bothered, nor did he want to give Krad the satisfaction. But Krad didn't give in and go away, not for one moment. And he never did. He'd always just hang around Satoshi until his poor tamer couldn't take it anymore and would shout and cry at him in anger. Sometimes Satoshi would even be resort to grabbing a knife from the kitchen side and threatening himself with it... which was really very sad. Somebody as strong and intelligent as Satoshi... well, it amazed Krad that it was so easy to upset people like him. At work, Satoshi acted like nothing could ever make him worried, scared or sad but Krad could make him show all of these emotions at home. Krad watched Satoshi get into bed.

_"Satoshi and Risaaa sitting in a treeee..."_

"Ok, now you're just being childish."

_"K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"_

"Shut the hell up!"

"...Satoshi-san? I-is something wrong?"

He spun around to find Risa awake on the sofa with half open tired eyes. "Harada-san... I..."

"You were talking to somebody..." She said, her voice fading out as she fell slowly back to sleep. Satoshi was relieved that he didn't have to answer, because he was no good at lying. Especially not to Risa.

Within the next few moments, he was asleep too.

* * *

Satoshi was woken up by the sound of Risa's voice and the feeling of her hands on his shoulder shaking him.

"Satoshi-san..." She whispered. "Wake up..."

"Wha...?"

"I..." She squealed and suddenly she was gripping his shoulder rather than resting her hand on it. "I'm scared! Everytime I close my eyes I see... well, I have nightmares..." She looked down at him. It certainly gave her alot of comfort to see him, even though he was still half asleep and very disorientated... but when she noticed that he wasn't wearing a shirt, she sprung off him with embarrassment.

Satoshi opened his eyes and found that his vision was all blurry. He was scared inside for a moment, widening his eyes and checking that he could still see ok but then he relaxed when he realised that his eyes were just watery from sleepiness. Satoshi certainly didn't want to rely on and need his glasses...

"Ha...Harada-san...?" He asked when he noticed her. "You were having bad dreams?"

"Yes, and you were in them!"

"I was...?" He asked, although he didn't sound interested at all.

"I always worry about Dark-san. His job is dangerous - he could get hurt so easily. But tonight, I didn't dream about him..." She sniffed. "In my dream... at first you were so scared... I don't know what of but... it made me feel unsure, because you never get scared... then time did a flip and we were older. I'd say that we looked about 17. We bumped into eachother in high school, but you weren't the same - you acted just like Dark and I thought that would be a good thing, but it wasn't. I was screaming at you and telling you to stop stealing things but you just said; 'you let Dark get away with it!'. You went to steal something one night, and I decided to try to stop you because I was worried about you. So I climbed up onto the roof and sure enough, you came over to me to try to get me down again. Or I thought you had, but you just pushed me off and I fell-... that's where the dream ended."

"Miss Harada..." Satoshi said. "You can be sure that I'll never end up like Dark. We are total opposites."

"No!!! But What when you get to Dark's age, Satoshi?!" Risa cried. "You are young now - but what if-"

"I thought you loved Dark."

"I DO! But I worry about Dark so much!!" Risa cried. "I never want to have to worry about you like that too!!!"

"I don't think you would worry about me if I ended up like Dark. You like Dark in a different way."

"Ummm... friendship, love, same thing. I'd still be worried about you."

"We're not friends. Go back to sleep."

"I've tried!" She sobbed. "I can't sleep!"

He sighed and pulled his duvet up over his shoulder. "Please... I'm so tired..." He sighed. "You can sleep in the bed if you want and I'll take the sofa."

"No, that'd be mean. Thanks though."

"You want me to get you a drink?" Satoshi asked, wearily, getting up and pulling a shirt over his head. She agreed to this and they both went over to the kitchen. Satoshi got Risa some water, like she asked and she sat on the sofa shivering. _Something really is wrong with her... _He thought. _And it doesn't look like she's telling me the full story about this nightmare of hers... _He sat down with her at the other end of the sofa, rubbing his eyes.

Risa glanced back at Satoshi nervously. _Why did I dream that Satoshi was really very upset and ended up commiting suicide...? And why didn't I tell him my whole dream? I guess... I couldn't. I think he might have taken it the wrong way. But it was truely a disturbing dream. _"Satoshi... you'll be careful with yourself... right?" She said slowly. He looked at her and blinked.

"Yeah."

"Good..."

"Why do you ask?"

"Well... umm... it's just that... you're... you've got such a long way to go in life. You have to be careful not to slip up on the way..." Risa said, shrugging. "Life is hard, y'know?"

"Yes. Then the same thing goes to you, Harada-san. Your sister has been worried about you recently. She says that you are getting ill over Dark."

"Hm? What makes her say that?!" Risa asked, suddenly feeling angry that Riku had been talking to Satoshi about her.

"Risa..." She felt his hand touch the side of her face. Not in a loving way though, he was giving her the answer to her question. "Your face is cold and pale. Riku tells me that you hardly ever sleep without waking up in the middle of the night after a nightmare. You're eyes aren't like they were before-"

Risa remembered a little boy who once had eyes just like Daisuke's but blue - wide eyes, full of happiness and she found herself beggining to cry. "I-I could say the same about you, Satoshi..." He glanced at her again then looked back at the floor.

"I don't know what you're talking ab-"

"The little Satoshi that I once knew was so happy! You were enjoying life so much! And everytime we saw eachother, you would grow more and more fond of being with me and it was the same for me too. You would smile at me, hold my hand, play with me... you were still quiet, but always happy! So what happened?! Why are you like this now?! Where did all your emotions go?!" Risa cried, putting her hands on his shoulders and shaking him. "Don't you remember!?"

**---Begin flashback---**

_"Satoshi-san! You wont believe how much I've missed you!" young Risa said to little Satoshi, throwing her arms around him._

_"I missed you too," He said shyly, blushing. Even so, he hugged her back, it was a hug that Satoshi never got back at the orphanage. He sighed and she gave him a confused look. "I'm so happy..."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because it's friday. 'Seeing Risa day'."_

_"Awww... that's sweet, Satoshi-san. Friday is always my favourite day too - you are much better company than the girls at school. They all say it's bad to have a boy thats a friend. They say that boys and girls are only good together for kissing - not friendships..." Satoshi quickly looked down at his feet, feeling embarrassed. "But I think that boys make the best friends ever... though maybe it's just you."_

_Satoshi didn't know what to say to this, instead he just smiled at her thankfully. But after a while, he said: "All the boys at my... school... are the same. They said that girls are just for cooking and cleaning and working. But I do not think that at all. Boys can be friends with girls without girls having to do their work."_

_"Mm hm! Definatly! So we both agree then? Girls and boys can be friends?"_

_"We don't agree it, Risa-san..." Satoshi said, quietly. "We __**prove **__that fact..."_

**---End flashback---**

"Heh. I was never happy," Satoshi said with sarcastic laugh.

"You were though! Satoshi... I can't bear to see you so sad! You are always so sad and pale... and so emotionless. So then what happened to you?! Is it just that you are a teenager with hormones now or something?!" She growled. He just looked irratated at this so Risa sighed and continued before he could say anything more. "Sometimes I wonder if you are really the same boy as Satoshi Hikari... I want my friend back."

* * *

**A/N: **Well, I hope you're enjoying it and I just want to take some time to say a big 'HIYA!!' to my new reviewer! (PS: You don't want to come here, trust me XD It's boring) :) 


	21. I want my friend back!

"Harada-san... please..." Satoshi looked at the girl with tears rolling down her face beside him and sighed. He reluctantly put his hand on hers for comfort which suprised her enough to make her look up at him with widened eyes. "No more tears."

"I-I can't help it..." She sniffed. "When I said; 'I worry so much about Dark, I never want to have to worry about you like that too', I wasn't being truthful. I already do worry about you Satoshi. As long as I have that memory of you when you were little, I wont let go of that and wont get used to the fact that you are growing up! I can't!"

_Go ahead and erase her memory... _He heard Krad tell him. _I know that you Hikari's can do it better than I can..._

He decided to ignore Krad. Because... deep inside... he did feel a little sorry for her. He didn't want to take one of her most treasured and important memories away.

"Harada-san... we all grow up. Some people in different ways. Some people even in seperate worlds. We all change for one reason or another, but there is one thing that stays the same...-" He broke off and she just stared up at him.

"...What?"

"Nevermind. The point is, people are going to change, get used to it," He snapped, taking his hand away from hers. But he felt bad about doing this, so he got a tissue and wiped her eyes for her. Risa began to think whilst he was doing this, turning her stare towards the window and the bright stars outside with the sun just starting to rise.

_Prehaps Dark-san will change someday... really I'm not sure..._ _But maybe if somebody you love changes, they are still the same person, and you still love them deep down..._

* * *

The next day at school, Riku ran over to Risa and gave her a concered look.

"Where were you last night? Chasing Dark again?" Risa was about to say something when Riku smirked and continued: "Naww, I know. You were at Hiwatari's house, weren't you?"

"W-who told you that?"

"Mom. Don't worry, I told her what a great, handsome, sensible and intelligent guy Hiwatari is and she was suddenly all for the idea of you staying round his house -: 'Risa might learn something from him!' she said," Riku laughed. "Personally, I think she supports the idea of you dating him because she wants the best for you."

"Riku! Shut up! We are not dating! I just-- well I--... hang on... why did I sleep round his place...?"

"Exactly! Coz you love him and you know it!"

"I don't know it! I mean-- I don't love him! I just want his respect!"

"You just keep telling yourself that, sis."

"RIKUUU!!!-"

"Riku! Miss Risa! Hi!" Daisuke said, running up to the twins. He noticed the glare that Risa was giving Riku and became quickly confused. "Is everything ok between you two...?"

"Hells yeah!" Said Riku, putting her arm around Risa. "We're just having a girl-to-girl sister-to-sister talk, thas' all!"

"Get off me!" Risa hissed.

"Why? What's happened?! Risa isn't pregnant or something is she?!" Daisuke asked in alarm. The twins both hit Daisuke over the head at the same time and shouted;

"NO! DON'T ASSUME THINGS LIKE THAT!!!"

"Okay, okay! Jeez! I was just asking!" Daisuke laughed. "Umm... so... really, what?"

"Risa slept round Hiwatari's house last night!" Riku giggled. There was a long silence until Daisuke spoke.

"...sooo she is pregnant?"

"NO! Niwa! Don't listen to Riku!! She's just trying to be mean to me!" Risa cried. Riku and Daisuke looked at eachother knowingly. But then Satoshi passed them and the two burst out laughing. Satoshi gave them all a confused glance and Risa blushed then stormed off down the coridoor.

"Yep, your sister is sure a weird person, Riku..." Daisuke giggled. Riku nodded, then they walked off together to class.

* * *

"Now... today we are doing a lesson on common curtisy. You know why?" The teacher asked. Everyone shook there heads. "I'll tell you. Somebody had the nerve to put a stink bomb in the head teacher's office! We will not tollerate this! And we intend to find out who did it..."

"It w-was Niwa and Hiwatari!" Takeshi stammered desperatly, although the whole class it was him. Daisuke was sent to the back of the classroom along with Satoshi who was giving Takeshi an emo glare. They stood there together in silence until the teacher left to get some files. Daisuke was the first to speak.

"Whats up with you and Miss Risa, Satoshi...?" He asked. Satoshi ignored him, so Daisuke tried again. "Riku tells me that she was at your place last night... is that true?" Still no reply. "Are you two dating or something?" Nothing. "Satoshi... you know you have to be careful about Krad in that sort of-"

"I know," Satoshi suddenly said, making Daisuke jump.

"Alrighty then... I was just worried that you liked me or something, because that's what everyone is saying..." Satoshi pretended not to hear and they were back to square one. Daisuke didn't know why they weren't talking at the moment... they had been getting on fine until the performance of 'Ice and Snow - the Dark version'... "Hey, Hiwatari? You look ill... is something wrong? Everything's ok... right? How are you getting on at work?"

"Niwa. Let's not talk about those things right now."

"Then later? Will you come round my house? Although she may not show it at the best of times, Mom is really fine with you coming round-"

"Niwa. You're drawing attention to us."

"Oh, yeah, right, sorry!" Daisuke laughed. "It's just I really want to know whats up with you and Miss Risa-"

"Nothing is 'up' with me and Risa. Be quiet, Niwa."

"Pleeeease! I just want to-"

"Niwa! Shut up!"

This time, Daisuke didn't say anything else. He had never heard Satoshi so stressed with him... well, he had - just not recently. Satoshi just raised his head and refused to say another word either, noticing Daisuke glancing at him from time to time. But when the lesson ended and they began to walk off, Daisuke finally spoke.

"I'm afraid that someday... you'll lie to me Satoshi-san."

"Lie? Niwa...I-"

"I've seen the way you've been so stressed out recently. And you wont tell me why. You''re just keeping it a secret from me..." Daisuke sniffed. "And I thought we were friends... I tell you everything..."

"Why would I tell you a secret?" Satoshi asked. Daisuke tilted his head to one side and smiled at his clueless friend. For once, Daisuke had a topic that he knew more about than Satoshi did.

"It's friendship. That's what friends do as a sign of trust," Daisuke watched Satoshi trying to work out the meaning of what he'd just said and laughed. "I take it you didn't pick up that at University, huh?"

"Thats the only thing... I didn't pick up at university..." Satoshi sighed. "Unfortunatly."

"Why un-..." Daisuke paused with realisation and blushed. "Oh."

"Yup. I think they should only let people over 16 go into university..." Satoshi said, smirking at Daisuke a little. Daisuke's face had gone pale though and he began to walk off. He answered... but it wasn't the kind of answer that Satoshi had expected him to give.

"Do us all a favour... and stay away from Risa. I'm serious - you could hurt her. Let's face it, you could kill her, Satoshi... it's just selfish of you to want to be around her," Daisuke said quietly. Satoshi widened his eyes.

"I... I don't want to be around her."

Daisuke nodded. "I told you that I was afraid that you'd someday lie to me, Hiwatari-san..."

* * *

"Riiiku! Prom day is tomorow! Woohoo!" Risa cried. Then she remembered that she was going with Satoshi and quickly added; "N-not that I'm excited or anyth-thing!"

"Stop trying to cover up your happiness, sis. I'd be happy if I was asked to a dance by that guy, even though I don't love him - he's cute alright and anybody who doesn't admit it is either weird or a guy," Riku giggled as she flopped onto her bed. "But I've got the best man in the world... ah... Daisuke Niwa... sweet... wide-eyed, handsome, fit, understanding, loving-"

"OKAY! I get the point!" Risa snapped. She smirked. "But I bet Niwa isn't half the little gentleman that Satoshi-san is..."

"What's that supposed to mean?! Daisuke is 10 times the gentleman that Hiwatari-san could ever-"

"Can he dance?" Risa asked. Riku blinked.

"Dance?"

"Yes. Can Niwa-kun dance?"

"Umm... I don't know..."

"And does Niwa-kun offer you a hand when you fall over to help you up?"

"Umm... I'm sure he would, but he's normally fallen first-"

"Can Niwa make girls fall for him with just one look?"

"Urm, no. He's pretty average-handome, but not _that _good looking..." Riku admitted.

"And most of all... does Niwa show only very slight signs and hints of a smile?" Risa sighed. Riku looked confused so Risa explained. "Weird, isn't it? That I like the way that Satoshi never smiles... Daisuke is always smiling, as if nothing goes wrong in his life. But Satoshi doesn't... thats why when I can see him trying not to smile, it makes me laugh inside. When he gives even a hint of a smile, it is so rare that it's very special. Thats all I stand with him for, in hope to someday see him smile."

"Risa..." Riku said. "I'm sorry... but there is nothing you can do for Satoshi. He'll never be happy, I knew that the moment I looked into his eyes without his glasses on that day he and I sat together. They are so sad... it's almost unbearable. He's experienced things that are even worse than our most horrible nightmares, Risa. I can tell just from those eyes. It's such a shame... he's so young... I don't know what's happened to him, but it he must have lost somebody so close to him..."

_He has... _Risa thought. _He grew up without parents in a very poor orphange. His parents either dis-owned him or died very suddenly. _"I can help him. He's helped me to become mature enough to realise things... a sense of what grown-up and independence is truely like..." She shrugged. "It beats chasing boys."

"Oh and Dark is an exception... how?" Riku grunted.

"He's different! I love him, and I know I do! Dark-san is the only guy for me, Riku - I just know it!" Risa cried. "Why wont you understand?!"

"Why can't you choose someone more like Daisuke?! Dark is making you ill, Risa!"

"No he's not!!"

"He is! All you do is cry, then you blame Satoshi for not smiling enough - Risa! You never smile anymore yourself!"

"That... hurts, Riku."

"I just think you'd be happier with someone else, okay?" Riku snapped and she pulled her covers up over her head. "Goodnight!"

"Night, sis..." Risa sniffed and she walked down the landing as if to go to her room. But instead, she waited until the house was asleep then ran down the stairs and out the front door. This was something that she needed to do. She needed to see Dark.

...But after another night of disapointment, she headed home crying.

* * *

**_A/N: _Sorry for not updating 'Growing up in Seperate Worlds' for the last year XD lol, I assure you; It is all typed out, I just never get round to these things, ya see:)**

Yey for new reviewers! Thankyou so much for everything xx


	22. On Prom night

It was the night of the prom and Satoshi was on his way to pick Risa up. They had come to that agreement by now and Risa knew him well enough to let him, where as she wasn't confident with it before. They also agreed that Satoshi was to walk her there, rather than use one of his father's limos because Risa liked the fresh air (even though they also had to go on the train to get there, and it was quite a long journey...) _Ok. So when I get there, Risa will want to talk to her sister. Perfect... Daisuke should be with Riku, and that makes it easier to see what he's up to. There is no doubt that he will change into Dark at some point... he's bound to get close to Riku._

_"Hey Satoshi-sama! Don't forget about me!" _Krad called out to his tamer. "_Do I get to do some dancing tonight too...?"_

"No. You stay where you are and leave Miss Riku along with her sister alone!" Satoshi told Krad. "Remember, you can only find a way to get out if I bring you out with a strong emotion. And I'm sorry, but I'm not feeling particually emotional tonight."

_"Don't forget, you have a dance tonight. Risa-chan. You're going to feel a little in love, no?"_

"Krad. This week has just been to gain her trust in me. If she knew that I was going with her just to keep an eye on Daisuke, then she would ask why I want to. Then I'd have a problem. I've had to try to be nice to her recently, otherwise I might not have gotten into school on prom night. They only let pairs in."

_"Still, I bet she looks pretty good in that dress you picked out for her on Sunday, Satoshi-sama!" _Krad teased. Satoshi shook his head.

"Maybe to you."

_"C'mon Satoshi, I know you like girls in kimonos... dresses aren't that different. You've got to admit, she'll be pretty." _

"We shall see."

_"You look good too!" _Krad laughed as a tease to see Satoshi's reaction. _"What's with the short-sleeved black shirt with a collar and the smart black jeans? And the black hair-dye aswell?! You're making such an effort to be the kind of guy Risa likes!!"_

"Oh please. Me and Risa picked my clothes together. We had an agreement that I should look like this. I think they look smart enough, I'm certainly not showing up in casual clothes, I'll draw attention to myself," Satoshi said. "Alright, shut up now. I'm going to ring the doorbell."

_"You look like Dark-"_

"Be quiet," Risa's mother answered the door and Satoshi looked at her with a confused expression. She was about the same height as him... funny... he had needed to look up at her before. "Hello... is... Miss Risa in?"

"Oh, she's getting ready to go to a dance. Who might you be?"

"Satoshi Hiwatari, we've already met..."

"Ah! Satoshi?! You've grown so much since I last saw you a few months ago!" Mrs Harada laughed. Satoshi didn't like such comments from people he hardly knew and so decided not to say anything else on that matter. Thankfully, Riku came to his rescue.

"Mom!! You don't say things like that to guys!!!" She looked at Satoshi and smiled. "I'm sure he's gotten lots taller, but that's irrellivant. Hiwatari-san, you look really nice."

"Thankyou, Miss Riku. You look..." He looked shyly down at his feet. "...nice too."

Riku was confused by Satoshi's compliment, since he never said these things to her. What also confused her was the fact that he was being so shy with her. She laughed a bit. "Hahaha! Naw, you don't have to say that! I hate wearing dresses! I think it looks awful!!"

_"Oh come on, Satoshi!! 'You look nice'?! You better not say something as lame as that to Risa! She wont want to go to the dance with you, then you wont get to spy on the little devil boy!" _Krad said. Satoshi shook Riku's hand.

"I only hope Miss Risa looks as beautiful as you do..." He said with confidence, taking Krad's advice for once. Riku blushed and was lost for words, looking at her mother for help.

_"That's more like it!"_ Came Krad's voice again. _"But you could try actually smiling as you say it."_

"Mother! Riku! I'm-" Risa cried as she ran in, but when she noticed Satoshi, she paused. "-All... done..."

Satoshi blinked twice at Risa. She was wearing the same long, strapless, normal black dress going in at the waist that they'd picked out... but he hadn't expected her to look so pretty in it. "Ha-Harada-san..."

"Oh, I'm sorry Satoshi! Look! You made so much more of an effort than I did!" She giggled, being the second twin to blush in the short space of 5 minutes.

"No. You look ok."

_"SATOSHI-SAMA!! SHE LOOKS BLOODY BEAUTIFUL, AND YOU KNOW THAT!!" _Krad shouted in his head. "_Tell her, you idiot!"_

Satoshi ignored Krad and took Risa's arm without a second look at her. He looked at Riku instead, even though it was true; Risa looked much better to him. "We'll meet you and Niwa at the school entrance. See you there."

* * *

Risa looked up at Satoshi as they walked and noticed that he was purposly looking away from her. She smirked, knowing that he was just being his stubborn old self. "Satoshi... you're doing it again..."

"What?"

"Not looking at me because you're afraid you'll blush..."

"Harada-san, that's not true."

"Oh yeah? Look at me then," He just ignored her and kept walking. She sighed. "It's a shame really, because I can't _stop _looking at you..."

"Stop it."

"No, really. You look so handsome!" Risa said, blushing and hanging onto his arm with her eyes closed. "I'm so glad that you agreed to wearing those clothes."

"Harada-san, I said stop it," Satoshi said, but when she opened her eyes to look up at him, he was blushing too.

"Awww... you've gone all red, Satoshi..." She squealed, hugging his arm tighter. "That's adorable!"

"Risa! Get off!" He snapped, trying to push her off his arm.

"You're blushing!" She laughed and let go. "Who are you and what have you done with Hiwatari Satoshi?!"

That was the first time she'd ever seen Satoshi blush properly and she was determined to tease him about it as much as possible to make him blush even more. So she did this all the way to the train station but once she sensed that Satoshi was sick of it, she shut up.

They got on the train and sat down together at one of the tables. Satoshi excused himself to go to the bathroom and left Risa staring out of the window at the familliar sight of the passing countryside. After a while of this, a brunette boy came over to her from the table next to them and she sat up straight.

"Hey, you're really cute. What's your name?" He asked. She was about to reply when the boy noticed Satoshi coming back who was glaring at him. Satoshi put his hand on Risa's shoulder.

"She is with me."

"Oh, I'm sorry sir!" The boy said, and he walked off. Risa gave him a confused glance and he shrugged.

"What?"

"...'She is with me'...? I'm not your girlfriend..."

"I didn't say you were. You're with me, and you're a girl so 'She is with me' is fine to say."

"No. It sounds like you're being possesive over me or something. What if I'd liked that guy?"

"I assumed you didn't."

* * *

"Risa! Hiwatari-san!"

Riku greeted them both at the prom and Daisuke just stared at them and flinched a bit.

"What's wrong, Niwa-san?" Risa asked. Daisuke shook his head and a forced smile appeared on his pale face.

"Uh- nothing! I just didn't reconise Satoshi-san. Black hair really suits you, Hiwatari!"

"Yeah, doesn't he look cute?" Risa squealed. Daisuke looked worried and glanced from Satoshi, then back to Risa. Satoshi noticed this and remembered what Daisuke had said to him before... '_Do us all a favour and stay away from her!' "_What do you think of black hair, Satoshi-san?" He didn't reply so she repeated herself.

"Hm? I wasn't listening," He confessed. "Sorry, I prefer dying my hair blond to go out places with my father. Black hair is too..." He sighed. "Everyone in Japan has black hair. It's too normal."

"You have blue eyes too... are you definatly sure you're not half European or American? I'm sure you're probably sick of hearing this, but it is very odd for a Japanese boy like yourself," Riku asked. He shrugged.

"I don't know. We Hikari's are supposed to be originated from France but... I don't believe that. Just because the french are very gifted in the art area-"

"Hikari?" Daisuke asked. He gave a nervous glance at Riku and Risa and Satoshi realised what he meant.

"Oh... sorry, Hiwatari," Satoshi corrected.

Riku and Daisuke noticed people dancing and decided to join them on the dancefloor. Satoshi urgently wanted to keep an eye on Daisuke, so he turned to Risa and offered her a hand. "Shall we?"

"Yes please," She said, taking his hand and let him lead her over to the dancefloor.

"Ok, Harada-san, remember. Don't be shy, look like you know what you're doing," He warned her, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her closer to him. She nodded and held onto his spare hand.

"I'll try-- I mean, we are the best pair here, Satoshi! We wont put a foot wrong!"

He nodded at her and waited for the music to start. But when it did... it wasn't the kind of music they'd thought it would be. It wasn't music from Satoshi's world and up-bringing...

...It was from Risa's.

"Satoshi... this is 'Time of your life' by Greenday..." She frowned. "We may as well have dressed up for a Greenday concert then! Ah well, come on... we may as well-"

"Wait. I don't know how to dance to one of these songs, Harada-san!"

"You want a quick lesson?" She asked in a louder voice since the music and chatting was so loud that they couldn't hear eachother too well. He nodded, so she pulled him even closer to her and placed her hands on his waist. "Never look shy. If you look shy, you'll feel shy, then you'll start slipping up. Whatever I do - look confident with it... it's just like you told me Satoshi-san. But with this, you don't dance you just..." She shrugged and went quiet. "People are only here because they want to be romantic with their partners. Riku and Dai are probably making out. But I suppose we should just... slow dance like this..." She rested her head on Satoshi's chest and closed her eyes. He wasn't sure what to do... he still had an arm around her waist and he felt uncomfortable like this. He'd never been so close to her... but he followed her instructions and looked confident with it.

Krad wasn't the only one watching them, Satoshi's fangirls were all gathered together beside the canteen talking about it and glancing at them. But they didn't care. They just felt that... for the first time ever... they were truely as one - two souls and one thought, two hearts and one pulse...

Sure enough, when Satoshi looked over at Daisuke, he was busy kissing Riku who was blushing and kissing him back. Daisuke Niwa. Just your average 14 year old boy really... Satoshi had always envied him...

Satoshi searched for any signs of Dark appearing but he couldn't find any. Then he noticed that Daisuke was clutching onto a special charm - most likely to keep Dark at bay. Satoshi growled. _Damn you Niwa..._

He decided to forget about Daisuke and focus on Risa for the time being. She looked so content with him like this... and so comfortable. He slowly began to feel ok with this too, and he unintentionally put his other arm around her waist, then rested his head on hers. Maybe... he really did like being with her afterall. Maybe there was something about this girl that he wanted... or prehaps... he couldn't live without. "Harada-san..."

"What, Satoshi?"

He didn't reply as he hadn't meant to say her name like that. No. He wasn't thinking straight. He _could _live without her, he'd managed to live without everybody else close to him in his life. And well... was she even close to him?! He didn't really consider them 'friends'. The only reason he'd come along to the dance with her was to watch Daisuke and, if he appeared, attempt to catch Dark. _That's really all it is..._ He told himself, holding onto Risa tighter for some reason. _It's nothing more than that..._

_"Awww... if only Risa knew that you were just using her, Satoshi-sama... she'd be so upset... please allow me to dance now, Satoshi..."_

_Using her...? No, I don't 'use' people..._

_"Well, that's what you're doing right at this moment I'm afraid, Satoshi-sama..."_

Suddenly everything went white and Satoshi couldn't see anything. He hoped so hard that it was just his eye-sight going funny... but deep down, he knew the truth.

...Krad had taken control.

* * *

**A/N: Dun Dun Duuuur! Haha, I'm sorry! That's all I have time to post... I hope you enjoyed this one and thankyou again for your lovely reviews xx**

**The prom night isn't over quite yet...**


End file.
